A Simple Plan
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: After having a horrible nightmare only a week ago, Gokou has come to realize that the dream is starting to coming true. Earth is being attacked, but will Gokou with the help of Vegeta and the boys be able to do anything to stop it? *Complete!*
1. A Midnight Napping! Watch Out Trunks And...

Hello peoplez!  
  
Yes I'm starting a new story, and if it works out this might just be labeled the 'Sequel' to my other fic, "Brothers Of Fusion." No, you don't have to read my other story to get this if your wondering, all I ask you to do is review.  
  
Now things you need to know: Trunks and Goten are 8 & 9. Takes place one Year after Buu saga. No ones memory was erased, so the boys still know Fusion. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH DRAGONBALLZ! The last and final thing,You have to review.  
  
So, now that you know whats different or whatever, you can read it, and please enjoy.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
*********  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday night sometime around midnight in the middle of winter. The stars were out and the moon was brighter then it had been. Yes, there was a moon it had been wished back a year earlier due to the fact Bulma, and Chichi missed it. Goten had gone to bed around nine something that night, since the next day he was gong to spend the day with Trunks. The little Saiyan had a great dream that night, and slept wonderfully.  
  
Until he was awoken sometime around midnight by his window opening. Goten opened his left eye and glanced around the room, but saw nothing except for the shadows on the wall. Not feeling like getting up Goten just laid there trying to get back to sleep. About five minutes later the chilly air had filled the boys room causing him to snuggle more into the covers. The covers were warm but not warm enough.  
  
Goten was finally forced out of his bed to close the window. He shivered as he reached up to shut it very tight, since ice had layered it self around it. A little bit confused on why and how the ice got there, Goten shrugged it off and turned back to his bed when something caught his eye on the wall. A shadow had just was across it, and it didn't look like any type of tree in his backyard. Goten now fully awake looked around his room for whatever made the shadow.  
  
He was about to just leave it alone and go back to bed when someone or something came up behind the young Saiyan, threw a cloth over his mouth. Goten struggled and tried to break free, but passed out in the process. The last thing he saw was the shape of a hooded figure looking down at him, then blackness.  
  
~*~  
  
Around the same time Goten blacked out, Trunks was just exiting the kitchen. He had woken up thirsty and needed something sweet to drink. Slowly, Trunks had made his way to the kitchen following the wall since it was almost pitch black in there except for the night light Bulma had put up. When Trunks reached the kitchen he opened the fridge to get strawberry water. Ever since Bulma had bought the multi-flavored waters at the store Trunks was hooked.  
  
Vegeta called then a 'weaklings' drink, but the night before Trunks had caught him drinking a grape. So after chugging two strawberry waters Trunks headed back up to his room. On his way up, he noticed it had started snowing. "Cool," He thought. "I can't wait for Goten to come over tomorrow." Trunks smiled with joy and entered his room.  
  
It was a bit dark in they're except for a very dim light in the corner; I guess you could call it a night-light. Trunks was a little frightened of the darkness so Bulma made him a light. Trunks never told Goten about it for fear he would make fun of the young Prince. As a matter of fact Vegeta knew nothing about Trunks night-light either, for fear his father might start calling him a weakling or look down on him.  
  
Trunks was now lying in bed trying to fall asleep when he glanced to his window and noticed it opened. Being just as lazy as Goten Trunks simply refused to get up and shut it. Finally when the cold breeze had gotten to him and his covers didn't work anymore, he got up to close the window. As he got out of bed something caught his eye, it was a shadow of someone, or something. Trunks slowly looked around his room as he walked expecting something to happen.  
  
Nothing. The room remained silent, but as soon as the young Saiyan closed his window something grabbed him from behind throwing a cloth over his mouth. Trunks let out a yell of surprise and tried to break free, but the force was just too strong. He was out in a matter of seconds. The last thing he saw was a darkened figure starring at him, then blackness. The figure then took out the letter and placed it on Trunks bed just as he had done Gotens.  
  
The next morning two screams could be heard as Bulma and Chichi walked into their son's room and saw they were missing, but found and read the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
I know short! Well this is just the first chapter, but the second one will be longer I promise! Also I'm pretty good at putting up chapters as long as I get reviews. The more reviews the faster the next chapter goes up! Simple huh? By the way, if this Chapter was messed up and paragraphs were all out of line, don't blame me, blame the word program. It has been messing up on me for some time now. Thanks!  
  
Ch. 2 soon!  
  
BAI!  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	2. The Riddle! Trunks and Gotens Plans!

~*~  
  
  
  
Chichi woke up the next morning peacefully, gave a small yawn and stretch. She looked out the window and saw the snow and smiled. "Goten's sure going to be happy today." She stood up from the bed and glanced behind her seeing her husband still asleep. It was early in the morning anyways, probably around seven something. Chichi decided not to wake him up or bother him, so she got dressed and left their room.  
  
It had become a routine for her to check on the boys when she woke up ever since Gohan was little. Chichi slowly pushed Gohans bedroom open a peered in. He was still sleeping, although the covers were a total mess, laying every which way some even on the floor. She shook her head and continued down the hall. Gotens room was the last door on the left before the stairs.  
  
He had the smallest room of the house, only because he was the smallest. Goten didn't really mind since he didn't really spend much time in there. Chichi pushed open his door and peered in only to see his bed empty. She arched and eyebrow and walked in wondering if he fell off the bed again. When she went to check both sides of the bed for a sleeping Goten something on the bed caught her eye.  
  
It was a letter. The first thought to pop into Chichi head was, 'Oh Kami! My little boy has run away!' She picked up the letter and opened it carefully. The envelope was a dull yellowish color, with no address on it. When she had the envelope open she took out the letter began to read.  
  
~*~  
  
"The last Solar System you'll ever see,  
  
Two stars to the left, that's were we'll be.  
  
Our Planets cold, no heat at all.  
  
Barren deserts, Icy plains,  
  
Cold to the heart and to the frame.  
  
Our people are lovely, that you'll see,  
  
Only one problem they don't like thee.  
  
We took your children, now undo the riddle,  
  
We're very inpatient so you better work fast.  
  
Time doesn't last forever,  
  
And unfortunately yours is almost up."  
  
  
  
Bulma read the letter in complete horror then fainted. Someone had taken her Trunks to some unknown planet, and this was the only clue they left. Vegeta was already up and was on his way down stairs when he saw Bulma lying on the floor passed out holding a small letter. He knelt down beside Bulma and picked her up gently, then laid her on Trunks bed. Vegeta then reached over and took the letter from his wife.  
  
He read the letter and gave a short sign. Why did this stuff always have to happen to his family? If it wasn't his family it was Kakkarotts family, and he still had to help. The prince rubbed his head a stood starring down at Bulma. He reached down and shook her softly. "Bulma," he said. "Bulma."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta. "We have to get him back." Vegeta nodded then smiled. "We will."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Back at the Son house Chichi had not taken Gotens kidnapping so easy. She screamed at the top of lungs waking everyone in the house up then fainted. Of course Gohan and Gokou ran into Goten room on que, and saw Chichi lying on the floor holding the letter. Gohan picked it up and read the riddle, then passed it to Gokou who read it. Gokou narrowed his eyes and made a fist glaring at the mysterious letter. "Who would do something like this?" Gohan shook his head. "I-I don't know."  
  
Gokou put the letter down and sat on Gotens bed. He starred down at the floor in deep thought. 'Time doesn't last forever, And unfortunately yours is almost up.' Gokou thought back to the riddle reading the lines over and over in his head. He had probably looked at the letter five times over and had it stored in his memory.  
  
Not being able to stay in his youngest sons room any longer he headed down to the kitchen. Maybe he could figure something out with some food in his stomach. Gohan followed behind him going over and over the riddle. None of sentences or any part of the riddle made sense to him. He had never heard of such a place.  
  
As soon as they entered the kitchen the phone rang. Gokou answered it. "Hello?" he said. Bulma was on the other end and she sound horrible. "Gokou we have a problem. Someone's kidnapped Trunks, and we don't know who or why." She said. "I know Bulma, someone's taken Goten too." There was silence on the other side of the phone then, "How's Chichi taking it?"  
  
"Er. Lets just say not so good." Gokou said glancing to the stairs. "I figured as much. Have you figured out where they are yet?" Bulma asked. "No, I've never even heard of a place like that, but I know it's a planet." Gokou answered. "The only problem is I don't know what one." Gokou could hear Bulma give a long sign on the other end. "Well, were wasting time talking on the phone. Come over and we'll figure something out." Gokou said "Okay." Then hung up the phone. He ran back up the stairs and picked up Chichi then came back downstairs.  
  
He held out his hand for Gohan to grab then placed his free hand on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks opened his eyes starring up at the roof. He blinked a couple times trying to make the blurriness the lights made go away. The small Saiyan sat up and looked to his side. Goten was lying there still in his PJs asleep. Trunks then looked down at himself, he was still in his PJs too. He then looked around the room him and Goten were in, and noticed all the lights and very expensive equipment.  
  
Trunks turned back to Goten and nudged him on the side. "Hey Goten, wake up!" He said and nudged him again. "Come on get up!" he said again. Goten just yawned and turned over on his side. Trunks rolled his eyes then smirked. "Hey Goten its dinnertime!" he yelled.  
  
Gotens eyes shot open and he jumped up. "Dinner? Food? WHERE?!" he shouted puddles of drool coming from his mouth. "That's gross." Trunks said starring at his friend. Goten scratched the back of his head and looked around. "Trunks were are we? And where's the food?"  
  
"There is no food dummy, and I dunno where we are." Trunks now stood up and shook his head trying to remember something from the night before. The only thing he remembered was seeing some dark figured standing over him. "All I remember is seeing somebody standing over me last night." Goten nodded. "I remember that too Trunks." He said.  
  
Goten walked over to it and peered out. He opened his mouth but could find any words to spit out. He turned slowly around at looked wide eyes at Trunks. "T-t-trunks." he said. "I don't think were on Earth anymore."  
  
"What?" Trunks came running over and stood next to Goten. "Were in space. How did we.?" Both boys jumped down from the window and starred confused at each other. Then Trunks had an idea. "Lets go explore. Then maybe we can find a way off or something." He smiled looking very thoughtful. Goten smiled. "And, and, and maybe we can find the person who took us! And stop him ourselves!"  
  
Both boys grinned at each other and headed towards the door. Trunks pressed the purple button on the wall and the door slid open.  
  
"Lets go." He said.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Bulma Your A Genius! To The End Of The G...

Um, like Review!  
  
  
  
=D! Enjoy! =D!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Lights brilliantly lit up the outer hallway Trunks and Goten were now walking through. Neither boy knew where to go or what do to when they got there. So instead of worrying about what was going to happen to them Trunks decides to take in a full amount of his surroundings. Like mentioned before, light were shinning all around the hallway reflecting off the beautiful marble floor. The walls were made out of some type of plastic seeming to be able to reflect weak energy attacks. Each door they passed had some type of keyboard attached to it, obviously controlling how to get in and out of the room. As far as Trunks could see he managed to place the ship they were in, in the category VERY large. He could also tell it was a round ship, and who ever owned it really liked the colors, purple and white.  
  
Goten on the other hand was too busy looking out each purple orbed shaped window into space to care about what the ship looked like. He still couldn't believe they were in space, probably going somewhere he had never heard of. The thought of that scared him a little, but he couldn't let Trunks see him scared so he had no choice to be brave. Goten also wondered what Chichi was going to think when she found him missing.  
  
"Why-"Trunks cut Goten short by throwing his hand over the younger boys mouth. Goten had an urge to bit it, but resisted when he saw why Trunks pulled him behind the boxes. Two guards came walking by each with an energy gun of their wrist, both wearing what looked to be Saiyan armor. Each of them with a number three symbol on their chest area. They stopped beside the boxes Trunks and Goten were at and starting talking when one of them looked out the window.  
  
"So Jim, how long until were there? Do you know?" The one looking out the window asked. "Nah. You really think they'd tell me?" The other responded pointing to the number on his armor. "True. Do you know anything about them two Saiyan children the master picked up?" Jim shook his head. "All I know is there needed for something. ButI dunno what. Weird if you ask me Bob." Bob then nodded and they continued back down the hall now chatting about how much they got paid.  
  
"Well they were stupid." Trunks said walking back into the hallway. "We were right there and they didn't even see us." He added. "What do you think they need us for Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks shrugged. "I dunno." Both boys continued to walk down the hall now not running into any more solders. They rounded yet another hallway when they came to some stairs. "Lets see." Trunks said. "If you go up, there will probably be a control room or something. But if we go down, there might be a way to leave." Goten stood in the middle of the hallway and thought a minute. They could leave and go home, or stay and possibly have an adventure.  
  
Trunks had the same thought in his head and grinned at Goten who grinned back. "Up we go then!" Trunks said and ran up the stairs followed by Goten. The upstairs wasn't much different then the downstairs. It still had the same boring white plastic walls, and marble floor. With all the doors having the same keypad on them to control them. "What do ya say we go into a room Goten?" Trunks asked an evil look on his face. "Maybe we could have some fun." Goten added. Both boys walked to the first room they saw and Trunks pressed some numbers on the keypad.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
He tried again using a different set of numbers.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Getting annoyed with the darned keypad Trunks gathered some energy into his hand and blew it to pieces. Then almost seconds later. They entered the room and saw nothing but tables and computers everywhere gadgets lying all over the place. For a moment Trunks half expected a guard or something to be in the room, and was disappointed when he saw no one. Goten walked over to the first table and picked some up that looked like some piece of a broke headset with red glass in front of it, and a small button on the side. So, being very curious Goten put it on his right ear and pushed the button. There was a beeping sound and power levels appeared on the screen.  
  
Goten smiled mischievously turning to Trunks who was looking at some other gadget on the table. He pushed the little button, which caused the headset to lock on to Trunks power level. The thing started beeping then stopped at an even five. "Trunks your power level is only five." Goten laughed. Trunks turned to Goten and frowned. "I'm pushing it down dummy so no one can find us." He said then turned back to the gadget he was looking at. Goten took off the head set and set it back down then walked over to another table. This time the table has some type of drinks on it.  
  
Goten lifted up one that looked like apple juice. The opened the cap and smelled it. It was apple juice! Happily, and not caring that it could be dangerous or might kill him Goten drank some of it. He dropped the jar and grabbed his throat. "Not.apple.juice." he said and fell to his knees. "T- trunks." he tried to call but it made his throat hurt even more. "T-t- trunks." he said again. The scratchy and burning feeling in the throat was really starting to hurt him. It was like he just drank poison, or maybe if fire could be a drink then that's what it was.  
  
Trunks finally noticed Goten on the ground choking to death and ran over. "Goten what wrong?" he said, and then took notice of the jar on the ground. "You drank something that you didn't even know what it was?! Are you stupid?!" Goten began to cough at the stuff now went down his throat all that way and entered his stomach. The burning and scratchy feeling had now gone away and Goten felt normal again. He stood up and looked at Trunks shamefully. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that Goten. Are you okay now?" Trunks said. "Yeah, but I wonder what tat stuff was." Trunks shrugged. After that little incident the boys decided to leave that room. They walked to the door, which slid open, then walked out only to bump into three guards each with a two on their armor.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
While on Earth..  
  
  
  
  
  
Chichi still hadn't woke up yet the shock had been way too much for her so she was still out cold. When Gokou and Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp, Bulma had led them to a bedroom where they placed Chichi at then left. Now the three Saiyans and Bulma sat at her kitchen table trying to figure out what to do. None of them had a clue of which planet to go to, for none of them, even Vegeta had ever been to the end of the universe. They knew it was the end of the universe someone took to boys two after reading the first line of the riddle, "The last Solar System you'll ever see."  
  
Bulma kept saying it over and over in her head.  
  
"The last Solar System you'll ever see,  
  
Two stars to the left, that's were we'll be.  
  
Our Planets cold, no heat at all.  
  
Barren deserts, Icy plains,  
  
Cold to the heart and to the frame.  
  
Our people are lovely, that you'll see,  
  
Only one problem they don't like thee.  
  
We took your children, now undo the riddle,  
  
We're very inpatient so you better work fast.  
  
Time doesn't last forever,  
  
And unfortunately yours is almost up."  
  
Bulma now started drumming her fingers on the table. If she was such a genius how come the stupid little poem didn't make any sense to her? Heck the stupid ting didn't even rhyme that good anyway. She thought. Then something hit her like a tone of bricks. And she went over the first three lines of the riddle once again, this time out loud, but to no one in particular.  
  
"The last Solar System you'll ever see," she began. Two stars to the left, that's were we'll be." Bulma started to get excited. Our Planets cold, no heat at all!" she yelled and jumped up from the table. Gokou, Vegeta and Gohan all starred at her in surprise from her sudden out burst. "Whats wrong Bulma?" Gokou asked. "I did it! I know where the boys are! I am a genius aren't I?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Then would you please tell us woman?" he said irratition in his voice.  
  
"There at Planet Cold. It even says so in the riddle. The third line when they say, 'Our Planets Cold.'" Vegeta grinned at his wife. He knew if anyone would be able to solve it she would. That was one thing he loved about her, she was a genius.  
  
~*~  
  
At the ship.  
  
  
  
All three guards starred at Goten and Trunks in shock. They didn't really expect to see them awake yet, since both of them inhaled so much black. Trunks and Goten glanced once at each other then back at the guards. They didn't know if they should attack or what. So going on their instincts they attacked. The guards were semi ready for this and only got hit by two punches from the boys, and were able to dodge their kicks. The guard that was standing on the left side was the one Goten attacked. He just grinned at the half-breed then grabbed both of his arms and twisted Goten around so that he was trapped and couldn't move. Goten struggled with all his might, but the guard was stronger. Trunks weren't as easy to be caught like Goten was. He had already knocked one guard out by going Super Saiyan and the other was trying to catch him. Trunks only mistake was going after the guard again. The guard grabbed Trunks arm and repeated the same process the guard with Goten did. "Well, we'll just have to see what the masters do with you two brats." The guard holding Goten said. The other one laughed a smirk on his face. "I have an idea of what they'll do."  
  
They were heading back to the mail control room when Goten suddenly flared up Super Saiyan and elbowed the guard in the ribs. Not expecting this he dropped Goten, then was sent into the wall by Gotens foot. Trunks had repeated the process with his guard and now both boys were free. Goten scratched the back of his head and powered back down to his normal form. "That's wasn't very hard." He said. "I know," Trunks answered. "But now that we know which way the control room is lets go there." Goten nodded. The continued their journey down the long hallway leaving three KO'ed guards behind them.  
  
When they finally reached the end of the hall there was an overly large purple door at the end. Trunks pointed his hand at the keypad and blasted the thing to pieces. A few seconds and the door slid open reveling what looked like to be the main room. There was a huge round bubble type window at the end of the room, and two solid marble chairs in the middle. There were also three computers on each side, with scientist or what looked like to be henchmen men or something at them.  
  
They weren't working, nor were they looking at their computers anymore. The moment Trunks and Goten entered all attention had been brought to them. Even the two people who were standing next to the chairs in the middle of the room were starring. Yet, the ones sitting in the large marble seats didn't seem to care. Goten and Trunks sweat dropped realizing what kind of trouble they were about to be in.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
They all knew now that Goten and Trunks were being taken, if not already there, to Planet Cold. By who? They didn't know, why they were being taken there? They didn't know that either. But that wasn't the main problem right this moment, no; the main problem was how to get to a Planet that far away. Bulma knew she could build that ship, but it would take too long to do, since she would have to build it from scratch.  
  
"Woman are you sure it would take long to build that ship?" Vegeta questioned. Bulma nodded sadly. "Yeah, it would be way to long." It was quiet in the kitchen until Gokou had an idea. "What if I used my instant transmission?" he said. Bulma shook her head again. "It might cause too much trouble of you, Vegeta, and Gohan suddenly appear on the ship. Plus you can't sense them from this far away Gokou." She said.  
  
"Hmm. But I think I know someone who can." Gokou said smiling brightly looking up.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Even More Trouble! Trunks Why Did You Do...

Another chapter!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~Enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Aw yes, this was perfect day to take a nap King Kai thought as he laid back in his wooden chair, feet propped up on the wooden table. To his left Bubbles and Gregory were running around the yard playing what looked like tag. Behind him in a tree two birds sat singing away each with a golden ring over their head. King Kai wanted nothing to do right now, but nap. He was about to drift off into dreamland when someone rudely awakened him by catching him off guard.  
  
Gokou, Gohan, and Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of the poor Kai causing him to give a yelp of surprise and fall backwards out of his seat. Gokou gave a nervous laugh putting his hand behind his head apologizing, and then rushed over to King Kai to help him up. The Kai stood up and picked up his chair scooting it under the table. "So Gokou, what can I help you with today?" he asked placing his hands behind his back.  
  
"Well you see." Gokou went on and told him about what happened, and how someone kidnapped Goten and Trunks leaving a letter, and how they knew what planet they were taking the boys, but didn't know how to get there. The Kai gave a small sign and turned away from them looking to the ground. "This isn't good." He said then looked back into the sky. The three Saiyans starred at him until Vegeta broke the silence. "What's not good?" He demanded his tone very gruff. The Kai gave a small sign then faced them.  
  
"The planet you want to go to is Planet Cold. Planet Cold happens to be where the Cold Empire is located. The race is called the Ice-Jins and they're not a friendly bunch if you know what I mean. I do believe the three of you know the King and two princes of that planet." King Kai said looking mostly at Gokou and Vegeta. Gokou had a clueless look on his face, and had no idea what the north Kai was talking about. Vegeta on the other hand knew exactly who he was talking about.  
  
"King Cold, Frieza and Cooler." He said frowning at the same time wondering who from that planet would take Trunks. It wasn't like the royal family was alive anymore, and they couldn't have gotten wished back. Gokou looked at Vegeta a little shocked. "But. how?" he said. "Who from that Planet would take the boys?"  
  
"You don't think they were wished back do you dad?" Gohan asked. Gokou shook his head. "They couldn't have been. For one thing I never sensed them on Earth, and Dende would have known if someone used the Nameks dragonballs." There was another brief silence until King Kai spoke up. "Well how did you plan of getting there, Gokou?" He asked. "I thought you might help us." Gokou smiled at the old Kai. "I-I can't do that. If I sent you three there it would be the end for all of you. That Planet is way to dangerous for you, especially knowing that your Saiyans."  
  
"Come on King Kai, we'll be careful. Just point me in the right direction." Gokou pleaded. He knew King Kai would give in as he always did. King Kai looked to the ground again guilt creeping over him. He knew it would be a suside mission if he let them go, but then how were they supposed to get Trunks and Goten back? It was a total trap from the start so all he could do now was pray. "Fine that way." He pointed to the far north corner of the universe. "It might be a little hard to sense, especially since you have never been there before Gokou."  
  
"I can do it. I just have to match a power level like Friezas." Gokou closed his eyes and reached his senses as for out as he could. He looked all around the quadrant of the universe. There were tones of small power levels out there, but nothing even close to being like Friezas. He dug deeper into his senses which made him reach farther into the depths of space when-  
  
"There! Found it! Its pretty faint but it's the closest thing." Gokou smiled proudly at his accomplishment. "Ready to go then?" Vegeta asked. He had a flash of relief on his face, and then it went back to being hard and annoyed. "Yup!" Gokou put his hand on Vegetas shoulder and Gohan placed his hand on his dads shoulder. "Thanks King Kai!" Gokou said and was about to use his instant transmission when-  
  
=Gokou wait! = Everyone one on the small planet heard it and started looking around. "Uh, whos here?" Gohan said. =Wait you guys! We have a problem! =  
  
"Dende?" Gohan asked looking around confused. "Where are you?"  
  
=I'm talking to you telepathically. I had to stop you all because we have a major problem, the odd numbered dragonballs are missing.=  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten were about to make a run for it when someone grabbed them from behind. It was the guards from before. They struggled to get free, but the guard's strength was incredible. "I thought you were dead." Trunks said to the guy holding him. The guard gave a simple laugh. "You think that little stunt you preformed back there would kill me?" He laughed again and squeezed Trunks tighter. Goten was trying to get free and even tried the same thing he did before, but there again it didn't work. He even went Super Saiyan and still couldn't get free. "Lemme go!" he yelled. The guard ignored him and walked into the room heading to the marble chairs in the middle. Both guards set the boys down into front of the chairs and bowed at the creatures sitting in them. Trunks and Goten just starred not really knowing what to say. They had never seen these people before and were now totally confused on why they had been brought there.  
  
So Trunks jumped up lit an energy ball in his hand and pointed it at the floor. "Let us go or I'm gonna blow this stupid thing up!" he yelled the energy growing in his hand. Goten stood up beside his friend, ready to jump into anything. "That won't be necessary child." The taller creature said. Trunks just narrowed his eye at him. "Then let us go. or I'll do it." The creature gave a short laugh. "You don't get it do you? You can blow up my ship all you want, but then what? Were in space, there is no oxygen in space. We can breath but you two will die suffering without any air. And anyway we'll be landing soon."  
  
Goten gave a small gulp then looked at Trunks. Trunks still had the energy in his hand rising. Goten was getting nervous not knowing what his friend was going to do. He didn't know if the creature was telling the truth, but if he was that what would happen?  
  
"Trunks come on. Don't do that okay?" Goten pleaded. Trunks just looked at his friend. "Come on Trunks, please?" Trunks could see Goten was nervous so he powered down to normal, which made Goten smile, and go back to normal. Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the creature in the seat. "What type of 'thing' are you? Why are we here?" He asked. The taller creature stood up a smile on his metal face. Now that he wasn't in the dark anymore the boys could get a good description. As mentioned before he was taller then the other person, or thing, made with what Trunks could only figure out to be some type of metal, and had a really long tail.  
  
Trunks had never seen such a 'thing' before in his life. The 'things' power level was pretty high, but nothing his dad couldn't take care of. Trunks smirked at the thought. Goten was starring at the other 'thing' that was still sitting in the seat. He couldn't see it that good but could still make out some features. The 'thing' was short, a purple and white mix, maybe, He thought. This one didn't have any metal on him, but he did have the same long tail. Its power level wasn't as high as the other ones, and compared to his fathers it was nothing. Goten smirked.  
  
"You never answered my question." Trunks said. "My names Cooler and this is my brother Frieza." Cooler said a cool smile on his face. Goten tilted his head scratching the back of it. "Oh. You're that person dad used to tell me stories about. But I always thought you were a boy, not a girl." Goten said looking at Frieza curiously. Frieza frowned glaring at the small half- breed. "Your lucky you need you alive brat, because that little comment could have just gotten you killed."  
  
Goten blinked confused. "But, you can't beat me cause I'm a Super Saiyan, and you can't beat a Super Saiyan." At this point Frieza wanted to give up the stupid plan and just kill the stupid child, but he couldn't let his temper best him. So he gave a short very unpleasant smile. "Half-breed what we don't need you anymore I'll make sure you're the first to go, very painfully." Goten just blinked again, and sat down. "Okay." He said. Trunks sat down next to him and both boys just watched the two aliens.  
  
There was a brief silence until Goten stomach growled. Goten rubbed his stomach and frowned. "I never had breakfast Trunks. I'm hungry." Trunks rolled his eyes. "That's something new. Were sitting here kidnapped and your hungry." Just then Trunks stomach growled too. "Your hungry too Trunks." Goten said. "Well at least I don't make a big deal about it!" Trunks yelled, his stomach growled again causing Goten to grin. "Wow your hungrier then me."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Cooler and Frieza just starred back and forth at the boys. They were starting to get very irritated.  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not! Not! Not!"  
  
"Too! Too! Too1"  
  
At this point Cooler had a small vein, or wire popping out of his forehead. His head was throbbing, and these two just kept making it worse. He reached up and rubbed his temple as Goten and Trunks were now rolling around on the floor trying to kill each other. Frieza just starred not knowing what to do. He also was at the point of exploding. Every time a guard would try and interfere they would either get a foot in the face or a fist in the gut. There was an explosion in the corner of the room. They were using energy attacks on each other now. Cooler finally had, had enough and knew the solution.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP NOW!" Goten and Trunks looked over to Cooler who looked like he was going to have a nervous break down. They floated down still starring and walked over to two empty seats by a window and sat there. Silent. Frieza gave a short sign and sat back in his chair rubbing his head, his brother doing the same.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
There was yet another moment of silence on the small planet in the other world. No one really knew what to say or think anymore, and no one knew what this meant. The silence was broken with more bad news.  
  
=I just got done talking to the Namek elder; he said their even numbered dragonballs were missing also. =  
  
"But what does this mean?" Gokou asked.  
  
=It means we have to get them back quickly. If the even numbered Earth dragonballs are placed together with the odd numbered Namek dragonballs, and then when a wish is made a new and even more powerful dragon will appear. He will put the amounts of wishes Shenron and Porunga have together, plus they'll be twice as powerful and able to grant wishes neither Shenron or Porunga could. =  
  
"Then what do we do? We don't even know who has them." Gohan said.  
  
=That's true Gohan, but we can find out. = Other voices were heard in the background one sounding like Bulmas. Then Dende started talking again. =The dragon radar should help us. Bulma said it would reach to the planet they were on. =  
  
"Well then here I come." Gokou chirped then in a blur he was gone. Gohan, Vegeta and King Kai stood there waiting for his return. There was an odd silence between the three none knowing what to say to each other. Vegeta walked to the tree and leaned on it, while Gohan just sat down on he grass. The Kai found it a bit rude neither Saiyan would chat or at least try and make conversation with him. He half expected Gohan to talk to him and ask questions, since Gohan had always seemed the 'asking' type. But the Kai was wrong and when glancing at Gohan saw a look of depression on the young lads face.  
  
King Kai then turned his attention to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta was leaning against the tree with his eyes shut tight, obviously in deep thought. Being extremely curious on the thoughts that entered the prince's head, King Kai grinned devilishly and turned his full attention to Vegeta. His antennas gave a slight twitch and he closed his eyes. He was in the Saiyans head now. Vegetas first thought was-  
  
'Get out of my mind, now.'  
  
King Kais eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Vegeta starring at him, a slight glare in his eye. The Kai went red the walked away in a fast pace, very embarrassed.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Um, Sirs, we will be landing very soon, I ask that you hold on it might be a little rough." A short plump guard said. He had a number 3 on his armor. During their trip Trunks and Goten had figured what, or at least what they thought the numbers meant. They were what position and rank the guard was. It made sense, the number threes were the weakest, the number twos were average, and number ones were the second strongest to Cooler and Frieza.  
  
Frieza gave the guard a short nod and shooed him away. He then signaled for Trunks and Goten to come over. They boys obeyed but each with a glare on their faces starring at the evil tyrant in the most horribly way they could with out looking stupid. They sat in the seat Frieza pointed at and held onto it. "We can have anything happening to our special guest, can we brother?" Cooler smirked. "Not yet."  
  
What the two ice-jins didn't know is that the boys had something planned. While they were in the corner they had discussed a plan of escape when the ship landed. There would be a distraction, which would give them the time they needed to flee, but of course they wouldn't leave without an a big explosion and leaving a dent in the Planet. That part of the Plan was Trunks idea, and Goten knew nothing about it.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Gohan was about to fall asleep when his father reappeared with the dragon radar in hand. Vegeta walked over to him arms crossed. "Kakkarott what took you so long?" He said. Gokou looked at the ground rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I got something to eat." Vegeta shook his head. "You got something to eat with both or our sons missing? Kakkarott they could be dead by now! What in the world were you thinking?!?!" He yelled the little vein on his forehead popping out.  
  
"Well we con leave now." Gokou said. "Fine, come brat." Vegeta yelled at Gohan. Gohan got up and walked over to his father and prince. With the both of them already arguing this wasn't going to be a fun trip at all. If anything it was going to be very annoying. Gokou gave a short but very pleasant wave to King Kai, and Gohan told him they were sorry for bothering him, and Vegeta trying to rush Gokou with the instant transmission. Then in an instant all three disappeared with a blur. King Kai sweat dropped as they left. Those three might have been the most powerful in the universe, but wow, they sure were an odd, but special bunch indeed.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Firey sparks engulfed the outer layer of the ships shield as it made its way threw Planet Colds atmosphere. The ride was bumpy and rough just like the guard said it would be, then there was calmness. They were now passed the atmosphere and were falling threw the sky to a circular pad on the ground. As soon as they had entered the Planet Goten and Trunks felt certain coldness. Their insides felt like they were freezing, both of them wishing for a sweater. The ship landed softly with one slight bump at the end and steam poured from the sides. The large bubble window in the front of the ship opened up and a platform dropped to the ground.  
  
Frieza and Cooler stood up and walked to the platform heading out of the ship. They left the boys for the guards to take care of, and make sure they got into the palace. Trunks and Goten walked out of the ship then nodded at each other blasting into Super Saiyan mode. The guards were taken back from this and caught off guard when each boy knocked them out. Or at least they knocked all the number three guards out, and just injured the number two guards. They blasted off into the air heading somewhere in a direction towards the east, when Trunks turned around and stopped.  
  
A grin spread across the half-breeds face as he fired a large energy beam at the landing entrance to the palace. There was an explosion and smoke filled the area covering a mile. When the smoke cleared away there was a large crater where the ship once stood and most of the three guards were gone. Goten starred at the destruction his friends had just caused. "Trunks why did you do that?" he asked. "Because I wanted to. Now come on Goten lets go explore." Goten gave one look back to the ruined area and frowned. He really didn't like hurting people like that; it wasn't like they hurt them or something. Goten shrugged it off and followed Trunks to where ever the little boy was heading.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
When a first class guard came running after the two princes of Planet Cold, he stopped them in the middle of the hall and told them the news. When he was done explaining that they destroyed the landing area, and killed a lot of their third class guards he got a quiet unexpected look from the two. They each had the same grin on their faces. A very cold and evil look, like this was supposed to happen when they arrived. Truthfully Cooler and Frieza did expect them to 'get away' and they weren't planning to stop them. If the little Saiyans were that ignorant to stray of a Planet they have never been on, then let them. If the get into trouble its their fault, and if they die its their fault too.  
  
Any who they boys weren't their main concern now. Nope, their focus was on the two older Saiyans coming to the Planet. The other half-breed didn't count as much, but hey, if it was a chance to rid all things with the Saiyans DNA in them then why not? It could be fun. Cooler and Frieza continued walking down the hall their insane laughter echoing off the walls.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. Evil Freaky Ice Creature! Do Dreams Real...

Rite now this chapter might be a little tricky for those of you who haven't read "Brothers of Fusion." This is the sequel part that connects the stories in this chapter. BUT you still don't have to read mah other story to get this one! You DO NOT have to read it okay? It just might be a little confusing. MAYBE! But don't let it discourage you! STILL READ IT!  
  
Well I already said I didn't own anything in the first Chapter so.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Bulma gave a sigh and sat down on the stairs on the look out next to Chichi. Dende paced back and forth in deep thought, and Mr. Popo went back to watering flowers, worry written all over his face. As much as Chichi wanted to get up go to capsule corp. and take ship to the planet her husband and kids were on she knew it wasn't possible. 'This is just like when they went to Namek.' she thought, once again stress and worry heavily hanging over her shoulders. Yet something told her this was going to be a lot different, something wasn't right, and she knew it. ChiChi signed. "Oh dear, if I keep worring like this then I'm going to get wrinkles." ChiChi said. "I know what you mean, but don't forget Gokou and Vegeta are there too."  
  
"Yes I know. This is like when you guys went to Namek remember?" ChiChi asked. Bulma nodded and chuckled. "How could I forget?" Bulma watched her friends face float back to worrying again and smiled shortly. "Don't worry," She said. "They'll be back soon."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
~*~  
  
Back on Planet Cold.  
  
  
  
There was a small city east to the palace, where strange little white beings were located working away the day like it was any other. Their jobs were normal for the inhabitants of Planet Cold, as was their city. It might not have been as big as the other cities surrounding them, but for the people who lived there it was nice. Smaller 'beings' or what we would call children could be seen running around playing and enjoying the nice cold, dark, below freezing day. There was no sun for the planet, so every day there was cold, dark and just plain gloomy, but the people seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Everyone was going about their normal day in the city when three strangers appeared out of nowhere. All the passers by stop and starred, for they had never seen such beings before in their life. The children stopped playing and the workers stopped working just to stare. As for the three 'aliens' they stood there and starred right back. The shortest one crossed his arms over his chest letting out a low growl. "Good one Kakkarott, teleport us right in the middle of the city, on what looks to be a busy day." The taller one, 'Kakkarott' gave a short laugh scratching the back of his head at the same time.  
  
"Oops. Well um, at least I got us here? Hey maybe there friendly!" He added cheerfully. The other taller one shook his head and pointed at the one person standing by what looked like to be a car moving his hands up and down the sides of his head, pointing at Gokou. "Uh dad, I think they know you." Gohan said. A small child like person then slowly walked up to the three Saiyans, her head tilted to the side a curious look on her face. Or at least what looked like a girl, for she had short purple hair, and was dressed in a white dress. Her mother was standing behind her although not as close looking like she didn't want her child that close to the new strangers.  
  
"Hiklu, Mia ipptovkly husjnir so?" The little girl said.  
  
Gokou, Vegeta, and Gohan blinked.  
  
"Hiklu, Mia ipptovkly husjnir so?" She said again her tail waving around in the back.  
  
The three were still dumbstruck on what the girl was saying. So Gokou took it upon himself to figure it out, or maybe see if she could speak English. He walked to her and bent down a smile of his face. "Hi-" was all he got to say before the girl screamed and took off running to her mother who was shorting something that sounded like, "Hkiol! Hkiol!" She grabbed the girl and took off running holding her protectively. Gokou stood back up confusion written all over his face and looked to Vegeta. "What did I say?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Obviously not the right thing, here come some guards or whatever they are."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Gohan said looking around nervously at the guards now standing in a circle around them each with number twos on their armor. "How am I supposed to know boy? I say we just blast them all, and leave." Vegeta said getting ready to charge up some energy. "No we can't do that, where the starangers to them if we go and kill them or something then it could mean more trouble for us." Gokou said. "Kakkarott if you haven't noticed now that were already into some trouble then you never will." Vegeta said losing getting annoyed.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, just give it chance lets try to explain why were here to them." Gokou said. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted. "Oh that'll work." Gokou ignored Vegeta and approached one of the guards. He was a tall one all purple, with lavender colored hair. He had a long tail which was the only white thing on his body. The guard took a step back and pointed his gun at Gokou.  
  
"Youko ke!" he shouted. Gokou stopped walking and put his hands up showing he wasn't going to attack. The other guards took a step in and aimed their guns a t Gohan and Vegeta. Vegeta kept his cool but Gohan was looking a bit more nervous. Chatter broke out all over the street and people were pointing at them now.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Gokou said. "I just need to ask you a question." The guard looked at him strangely then pulled off the trigger lock on his gun. "Dad. its not gonna work." Gohan said. The guard that had his gun pointed at Gokou said something to another guard and they both grinned. Another guard standing behind Vegeta moved his hands up and down the side of his head grinning at the other guards who all chuckled darkly.  
  
"Yurio nogtyu wijhh ta Super Saiyan hidy hi." The guard holding the gun said. Now if they understood a word coming from his mouth then it was defiantly 'Super Saiyan.' The guard then pressed a button on his gun and it began to gather energy.  
  
"Alrighty! I guess you can't help us then." Gokou said talking pretty fast. "Come on guys!" he said and lifted into the air, Gohan followed behind then came Vegeta. Just as they took off the guard fired his gun and hit another guard who flew back into a building not getting up again. He cursed and started firing into the sky at the three Saiyans who dodged them easy. Vegeta stopped and looked down at them smirking then slapped an energy bullet back at the ground hitting some guards.  
  
"That was close." Gohan said shivering. "Sure is cold huh?" Gokou nodded back at his son. "Maybe flying isn't a good something to do now." He said.  
  
"Your both big babys." Vegeta said scolding back at them. When he turned around he covered his arms and shivered.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks stopped in mid air are looked around. Was what he felt real? It had to be! "Goten! My dads here!" he shouted. Goten turned around and looked at Trunks. "That means," Goten looked in the direction trunks was looking in and smiled. "Dads here too! And Gohan!" Both boys looked at each other relieved. "Now we can do whatever we want, and explore the planet Goten. I mean if ours dads are here then." Goten smirked. "I know."  
  
"Lets go this way now." Trunks said pointing over to some lights. The boys were currently floating over some weird looking white trees in the middle of nowhere. The ground below them was covered in ice with what looked like to be old mines, and caves. They were about to take off when something caught Gotens eye. Something very shiny, and bright which meant it couldn't have been apart of this dark planet. Goten looked down and saw it flash at his eyes again. So slowly he began to float down waving his hand at Trunks. Trunks just shrugged and followed his young friend.  
  
Goten landed softly on the cold slippery ground and walked over to the object. He moved a small tree it was laying on and picked it up. "Trunks look it's a Dragonball." He said holding up the three star ball. "Why is it here?" Trunks shrugged. "I dunno, but lets take it with us." Goten agreed and stuffed it into his pajama pocket. There was a noise in the bush behind them that sounded like leaves parting or something walking that made them jump. There was another sound, this time under their feet that sounded like the ice was cracking. Getting a little creeped out the boys jumped into the air when something grabbed Trunks foot and pulled him back down.  
  
The little half-breed let out a yelp of surprise and tried to get free, but whatever it was had a really good grip. Goten, noticing his friend in trouble went to help Trunks by seeing what was trying not to let his go. He looked down and saw a crystal blue hand attacked to his friends left leg then saw the monster it self. Goten opened his in fear then grabbed Trunks foot and pulled with the other boy. The creature gave a wicked laugh showing his cold white fangs at Goten. His red and black eyes flashed evilly growing in delight at what might be his next meal.  
  
The creature was about to pull both boys down there when Trunks went Super Saiyan totally throwing him off guard. Goten went Super Saiyan too and kicked the wicked little creatures hand off Trunks foot sending it back into the ice. They flew high into the air both as white as snow looking at the ground in fear. "W-W-What that thing?!" Trunks yelled holding onto his leg, which was now a weird cold. "I-I-I dunno Trunks."  
  
"Lets just get out of here then, okay?"  
  
"Okay.Wait!" Goten stuffed his hand into his pocket and felt around. The Dragonball was gone. "Trunks I lost the Dragonball!" He said. "I'm not going back down there where that freaky thing lives!" Trunks shouted back. "But, we have to get it. We can't just leave it there." Goten tilted his head looking at Trunks upset. "Humph, fine!" Trunks said. "But if we get eaten its your fault Goten."  
  
~*~  
  
After thirty minutes of searching for Trunks and Goten in the last place they felt their energy rise at, Gokou, Gohan and Vegeta decided to look for the dragonballs instead. Most likely they would find the boys while they were searching for the balls, or at least fine a trace of them. Maybe another power up would do. The air had gotten colder then it was before, and the wind chill factor had to be in the negatives somewhere. It was like the more they got into the planet the colder it got, but it did start to get a bit brighter since clouds were moving around above the three Saiyans.  
  
Gokou clicked the button on top of the dragon radar, which zoned into all locations of the dragonballs. Boy were they scattered everywhere too, either the planet was ten times the size of Earth of the dragonball radar was broken. Only the closes two were picked up in a twenty-mile radius. Gokou frowned on their luck. Not only did they have to get the boys now, which was thought to only take a couple of hours or so, but now it was going to take longer to find the dragonballs also. Not to mention dealing with Cooler and Frieza. At that thought Gokou stopped flying and just starred into nothingness.  
  
This was set up just like the dream he had. The Planets atmosphere was just like how Earth had become in his dream, Goten and Trunks scattered somewhere, and having to fight Cooler and Frieza. That meant.  
  
Gokous eyes widened in horror, none of them will make it back alive.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hehe ^^  
  
Cliffhanger. Gotta love them. =D! 


	6. Into the caves we go

Yay! Another chapter!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Bounce . Bounce . Bounce .  
  
The little orange ball said as it hit the cold icy ground. It rolled farther into the forest heading towards a large hole, leading into a darkened cave. The little orange ball rolled faster until,  
  
Ding.  
  
The little orange ball now rested on a sheet of ice sticking up from the ground. Any one touch, shake, or anything moveable could knock it into the hole, which wouldn't be good. For you see, what lived in the darkened hole was not something to be messed with, nor was it something to be looked over. There was a sudden shaking on the planet Cold and the little orange ball was on its journey once more. This time disappearing into nothing but darkness.  
  
Above where the Dragonball had just fallen two half-breeds now floated along the trees. They had no clue what happened to the dragonball, but they knew they had to find it. Dragonballs weren't supposed to be on this planet, they were only supposed to be on Earth and Namek. So it was mandatory it was found. Knowing that the icy glass like covered ground was filled with lost souls of dead Ice-Jins didn't help in the search.  
  
The boys knew what would happen if they touched the ground again. The creature would appear and try to kill them. That creature, the one with fangs, and the beady red pupil less eyes. Goten shuddered. Those eyes stuck in his small mind. Goten had never seen anything like them before except for Buus. Yes, Buus eyes had the same hate filled expression. Goten didn't realize he was in a daze until Trunks waved his hand in front of his face. "Goten! Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Trunks.." Goten said rubbing the back of his head. "So, what do we do now? We've searched everywhere." Trunks signed and crossed his arms.  
  
"We look on the ground, it's the only other place." Trunks hated that idea, but it had to be done if they wanted to find the dragonball. Goten gulped. "A-alright."  
  
They floated to the ground landing softly and quietly. The ground was like they remembered before, cold and slippery. The trees swayed as a breeze passed by small amounts of smow fell off the branches. Trunks covered his sleeveless arms and shivered. "Wish I brought a jacket or something." The wind blew again this time colder, causing both boys to shiver. Puffs of air could be seen each time they took a breath. Goten was the first one to move heading over towards a bush searching it.  
  
Trunks looked on the other side moving smaller trees, and pushing away what looked like to be white grass. A frog jumped out at the boy and he fell backwards in surprise. "Whoa!" Trunks shouted. The frog was blue with black spots all over its body. It was pretty big compared to the ones on Earth. The frog's eyes blinked once flashing two pairs of eyes, a purple pair and a green pair. Its slimy tong then shot out and stuck to Trunks head. The purple haired boy screamed and jumped up running in a circle pulling the frog by its body trying to get the tong off.  
  
When he finally managed to get it stupid thing off it let out a 'croke' and hopped away leaving Trunks wide-eyed rubbing his forehead. He shook it off and was about to start looking again when Goten came running out the darkenss pure terror on his face yelling something. The black haired boy then tripped on the same piece of ice the Dragonball had once rested on, and was sent sliding into Trunks and both of them fell down the darkened hole.  
  
~*~  
  
Beep . Beep . Beep.  
  
Gokou clicked the top of the dragon radar. A dragonball was directly below them! How could he have missed it before? He stopped so suddenly Vegeta and Gohan didn't notice until they were almost a hundred feet away. They flew back over to Gokou who was still studying the dragon radar.  
  
"Dad, why'd you stop?"  
  
"There a dragonball right under us Gohan." Gohan smiled. "Well then lets go get it!" They both looked at Vegeta who had his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes knowing what they were looking for. "Well you don't need my permission to get it. Come on lets go." He dropped down both son and father right behind him. The three Saiyans landed in the very same spot Trunks and Goten were last at. In fact Gohan spotted the same frog that attacked Trunks forehead. Gokou walked passed a bush and under some low tree branches, that weren't noticed before since neither boy was that tall yet. He stopped right before the black hole and peered in. Just then a bad feeling hit him. Something was wrong. What ever it was had to do with this cave thing. Gohan and Vegeta walked up behind him looking into it.  
  
"Down there right?" Vegeta said. Gokou nodded then turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta I want you to go find the rest of the dragonballs while me and Gohan check out this cave. I think Trunks and Goten are down there." Vegeta looked at him a questioned looked on his face. "What? No. I'm not looking for the dragonballs if you think the boys are down there."  
  
"But it would be quicker if we split up. It might be more dangerous also, if one of us are alone, and you have more fighting experience then Gohan does. So if something were to happen you could probably handle it better." Gohan turned and glared at his father. He had just been totally insulted by his own dad. He crossed in arms and let out a small annoyed 'humph' Gokou noticed this and looked back at Gohan. "Whats wrong son?" he said.  
  
"I could too handle a situation,." Gohan said. This got a laugh out of Vegeta. "Like you handled Dabura? And Buu?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Geeze! So I haven't trained in a while, you don't have to rub it in my face." Vegetas small grin turned into his normal smirk and he took the radar out of Gokous hand. "Then here boy. Go on now, find them all." he said. Gohan just starred at the radar. This wasn't really what he had in mind. He just wanted to stick up for himself, and look where it got him. Gohan knew he could probably do it, but it scared him. Why was he scared? Gohan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong Gohan?" Vegeta asked. "Didn't expect this did you? You didn't expect this small challenge. off full quiet over there." he added his smirk widening. Gohan glared at him and clinched his fist. Feeling the tension coming from Gohan Gokou got between the two. "Stop it, both of you." He said. Vegeta laughed again. "Coming to his defense again Kakkarott?"  
  
This got another low growl out of Gohan.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Leave it alone." Gokou said this time narrowing his eyes at his rival looking a bit more serious.  
  
"Fine, if your son wants to be a wimp, let him. Its not my problem." With that said Vegeta held out his hand to take the radar from Gohan. "Give it here, I'll go." Gohan shook his head. "No. I'll go." Gohan stuffed the radar in a pocket and rose into the air. "You don't have to go Gohan." Gokou said. Gohan didn't respond and just blasted off. Vegeta laughed and jumped it to he hole his arms crossed. Gokou gave a sign and followed.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"This is great. Now they're splitting up."  
  
"Oh! Look were they're going now brother, Hunjustic Caves!"  
  
"Heh. I think they know about the dragonballs now."  
  
Small TVs surrounded a circular room, which looked like some type of control room. There were buttons and gadgets of all sorts everywhere, and even cameras. The only two in there happened to be the ones that owned all the expensive equipment. They sat in two chairs and wheeled around the room watching all the fun going on outside.  
  
Cooler smirked and leaned back in his chair, his finger tips tapping each other. He watched the third youngest half- breed flying away from the Hunjustic Caves. He was defiantly on a mission to prove himself. Which meant he wouldn't have his guard up. Of course if he didn't have his guard up .  
  
Coolers smirk deepened as he cracked his neck. ". He's opened to an attack." The sly metal alien got up from his chair and left the room leaving Frieza all alone. The white alien frowned and crossed his arms still watching the videos. "Stupid brother, he gets all the fun."  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Hunjustic caves Goten and Trunks had wandered farther into them. After they fell into the cave both boys got a feeling the Dragonball was down there. The cave had an eerie appearance to it, and it gave off weird vibes. The walls were made out of some type of black gooey ice and had what looked like to be eyes inside it. Not inside the gooey stuff, but behind it in the clear part of the walls. The walls gave off a chilly feeling when they got close to it. Sharp spikes of rock lined the top and looked like they were thrown everywhere on the ground. It was very cold in there, A LOT colder then it was outside. The cave even had its own breeze coming from nowhere.  
  
Every now and then Goten had to brushed off the tips of his hair due to the ice that melted on it. Sometimes they even heard something behind them, but when they turned around saw nothing. The ground had large puddles of blue water everywhere, which caused anything that, touched it to turn to ice. How did they figure this out? When they fell into the cave Goten slammed into a rock sending it into one of the puddles. The rock turned white then blue and shriveled up into a mushy ice block.  
  
The boys now walked down a long path totally lost. They had been walking the same way for who ever knows how long, and found no trace of a dragonball.  
  
"Trunks I don't think were gonna find it.."  
  
"Come on Goten. It couldn't have gotten that far." Trunks said.  
  
"You don't even know that it's down here Trunks." Goten said. Trunks just rolled his eyes in response and was about to say something when.  
  
Crack .  
  
"Whats was .?" Goten started but stopped when Trunks covered his mouth. "Shhh!" he said. There was nothing but silence following the 'shhh'  
  
They started walking again there guard was now up. Neither one of them wanted a repeat of what happened before, nor did they want any other problems. As if they just jinxed themselves something happened. Out of nowhere the creature from before grabbed Trunks from behind. He yelped but was too shocked to do anything. Goten jumped in surprise causing him to slip on the ice and fall onto his rear.  
  
Trunks starting punching and kicking trying to do just about anything to get free. He even went super Saiyan which didn't help much. "Get off!" he shouted. That's when the creature's free hand opened up revealing some type of red orb. The thing laughed insanely as it tried to cover Trunks mouth with it. Goten jumped up and was about to charge it when something grabbed his foot. He turned and saw another fanged, red-eyed creature holding on to his foot. It dragged him up and was holding on tight just as the other one held onto Trunks.  
  
Goten went Super Saiyan which didn't help. The creature only laughed more then it already was. Its long fangs right at Gotens ear, which scared the chibi half to death. The creature's hand opened up revealing the same red orb and it tried to cover Gotens mouth. While struggling with it Goten looked at Trunks only to see something horrible. Trunks was still fighting but very shortly, the creatures hand was over the little Saiyans mouth and was sucking the life out of him.  
  
Or that's what it looked like to an eight year old. Trunks whole face had gone blue and he looked really tired. His arms hung loosely at his sides. This site really got Goten mad, sad, and a whole lot of other emotions rolling through his body. Blue sparks surrounded him and the thing holding him as he let out a yell. Yellow light filled the small hallway blinding anything in sight. Both creatures holding the boys were destroyed in the process.  
  
Goten powered down and ran over to Trunks who was laying on the ground. "Trunks! Hey come on, open you eyes! Trunks!" he said. Goten wanted to cry but knew he had to be strong. He picked up his friend and turned around heading out the way they came. When he stopped dead .  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Gohans mission! Goten fight for your fri...

REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Who does he think he is? Putting me on the spot like that. And dad doesn't fight my arguments, I do. Kami what a jerk." Gohan said as he flew through the sky searching for the five star dragonball. The radar said it was somewhere in the area, now all he had to do was find it. He flew until he came to a huge opening in the trees, where a small village sat peacefully. "Oh great." He said stopping. "And of course its down there." Gohan looked down at the village only few people were out wandering the streets. Some kids were playing with what looked to be a ball.  
  
Gohan knew he couldn't fly down there because he would draw WAY too much attention. He looked nothing like any of them, for one thing, he didn't have a tail, and for another thing he wasn't purple, white, black, or silver. Gohan rubbed his fore head in frustration; he didn't know how he was going to get this dragonball. 'Well I better land or someone might see me.' He thought then dropped casually to the ground. Walking carefully up behind a building Gohan peered around its corner to get a better look. The kids weren't there anymore, so now it was just two (What looked like to be women) and some guy in a uniform standing outside a T shaped building.  
  
Gohan slipped into the shadows pushing his power level down as far as it would go. He stopped before the front building he was at and looked again. The two 'woman' were standing in the middle of the street talking a some weird language. Gohan pulled the dragon radar from his pocket and looked at it. He had to be the most luckily person in the world! The dragonball was in the building right in front of him. 'Great! Now I don't have to go searching!' he told himself happily with a sign of relief. Now all he needed was a distraction.  
  
The guy in the uniform was standing in front of the place he needed to be. Gohan meant down and picked up a rock, clutching it tightly in his hand. "Well hear goes nothing." He mumbled and chucked the rock at a near by stores window. The two 'woman' made a screeching noise and jumped, while the guy in the uniform left to check out the situation. The 'women' followed behind him carefully. That's when Gohan made his move. Moving as fast as he could with out raising any power he made his way over to the T shaped building.  
  
There was some sort of lock on the door, so he kicked the lock off. The door made a beeping sound and swung open. It must have been only five feet in height because Gohan had to duck when he entered.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Goten starred at the trouble in front of him. He backed up slowly his whole body trembling weakly. At least three dozen of those 'ice zombies' stood starring at him, each with a wicked grin, and their fangs out. They began to walk up to him claws out stretched, the orbs in the middle on their hands gleaming. Goten looked down at his injured friend. He knew he was going to have to fight. But Trunks, he had to keep Trunks safe. So Goten did the only thing he could, he laid Trunks down behind him, and then got in front of him defensively.  
  
The lavender haired boy still didn't look good. His face was a cold blue color, and he hair had ice frozen on the tips. Goten narrowed his eyes, and then let out a yell. Yellow light filled the cave as his aura surrounded him. This didn't effect the 'ice zombies' much since they had seen it before. But Goten was sure they had never seen this attack before. The cupped his hands bring them to his side gathering energy.  
  
"Kaa---Me---"  
  
A small light appeared in his hands.  
  
"Haa---Meeee---"  
  
The light grew bigger and Goten concentrated his full energy into it. He waited until they got right at his face then-  
  
"HAAA!" He yelled bringing his hand forward firing the blast. Blue light now filled the tunnel over powering the golden aura. The blue beam destroyed each and everyone of the evil beings leaving nothing left, except for dust. The 'ice zombies' weren't the only ones affected by the blast.  
  
  
  
*Half a mile away*  
  
  
  
"Kakkarott look out!" Vegeta shouted literally hugging the roof of the cave barely avoiding the beam. Gokou leaned on the wall the beam missing his nose by inches. "Whoa." he said. "Heh, that was close."  
  
"Yes, a bit to close." Vegeta said lowering himself back to the ground. He crossed arms like normal and began walking back down the cave. "What do you suppose that was all about Kakkarott?"  
  
"I dunno, you don't think?"  
  
"The boys." They said in union. They took off running down the darkened cave until they reached Goten and Trunks. Goten was panting his hands still in the form of a Kamehameha. He lowered his hands and smiled. "Dad!" Goten ran over and hugged Gokou around the waist. "Wow! DadyoushouldhaveseenIbeatthemthenTrunksgothurtandmoreicezombiesappearedand- and---and---"  
  
"Goten slow down! Slow down son!" Gokou said a bit of a chuckle in this voice. Goten jumped down and led them over to Trunks who was still out, but his face was regaining color. Gokou pulled a senzu bean out of his belt and fed it to the small Saiyan. With in seconds Trunks eyes shot open. He looked around, and blinked. "W-What happened-Dad!" He ran to Vegeta jumping on the Saiyan prince. Surprised from his son's sudden affection Vegeta fell backwards landing on his rear.  
  
"Calm down boy." He said.  
  
"Hey where's Gohan?" Goten asked. He hadn't noticed it before until now that Gohan was no where to be seen.  
  
"He's looking for the dragonballs." Vegeta answered with a smirk. Goten frowned. "Oh. Well I think we should leave now anyways."  
  
Trunks nodded. "I don't wanna see another one of them scary things ever again.." he mumbled.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Gohan walked into the small room having to duck the whole time until he got to the center. He looked at the dragon radar once more and noticed the dragonball was above him. So now he had to go upstairs. He left the round room, (Which had another guy in a uniform, but he was asleep) He headed towards the stairs since the elevator would probably a bad idea.  
  
When Gohan got to the staircase another lock was on the door. He went to kick that one off, when the door swung open.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Another chapter!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Trunks Vs Frieza! Oh know little Trunks!...

~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey another chapter! Wow! ^_____________________^ I hope I get reviews for this one. I would like at least thirty when I finish. But hey, a hundred would be great too! Heh, heh. ^__^;  
  
So like REVIEW!  
  
Enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The door swung open and standing in the doorframe was a small white figure with a cloak on, but the hood was down. Gohan and the 'figure' starred at each other until the figure broke the silence.  
  
"Wattka outu memela knooch?" (Translation: Who are you and why are you here?) It asked in a demanding sort of tone. It placed his hands on his hips and tapped its foot impatiently. Gohan starred at him, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead. How was he going to get past this little bump in the road? All this guy had to do was yell and he'd be caught, or worse. It wasn't like Gohan knew how string these people were, although he did sense this one to be weaker then him, but what if he was just lowering his energy? So Gohan did the only thing he could think of. Try and talk their language.  
  
"Err, Katchma windky myiaj lotta?" (Translation: Mighty toads will come and eat goat rabbit livers?) Gohan grinned slyly hoping it worked. The person just starred at him and arched a hairless brow.  
  
"Tetops ouios myjoyer katta noji loty, gociters?" (Translation: You're not from here, are you?) A small grin spread across its thin lips waiting for an answer. The creature was starting to enjoy this more and more every time. Maybe he would play with this 'Earth being' longer. Gohan smiled. Maybe he was getting somewhere with this guy. "Umm.. Io koderwa mawa mehoocha kattyo lingyer hintaer kimyaier pea. " (Translation: I'm an mutant monkey who likes to lick toilets bunnies are cows pee.) The creature couldn't stand this anymore he burst out laughing at the truly pathetic attempt to try and speak his native tong. Gohan arched a brow in confusion. Did he just screw everything up? He sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay, okay Saiyan no more of this game, you were a laugh but I have to end it here and now." The creature said when it stopped laughing. Gohan scratched the back of his head. "I was that bad huh?" he said.  
  
The creature nodded. "Sadly yes."  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Gohan asked.  
  
The creature smirked proudly. "I am the right hand man to Lords Cooler and Frieza! My name is Kew!"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After leaving the caves Goten, Gokou, Trunks and Vegeta decided to split up once again. Trunks and Goten were to find Gohan and help with the dragonballs, and Gokou and Vegeta were going after the bad guys. Trunks didn't like this idea very much, neither did Goten for that matter, but Gokou and Vegeta would have rather have the boys with Gohan and not be fighting with them. They didn't know how the fight was going to be, nor how it was going to turn out.  
  
So Vegeta told them straight up how it was. "You can't come with us because you will just get in the way, got it?  
  
"But dad! I won't get in the way; Gotenks can help your guys out! He's really strong." Trunks pleaded. Goten nodded jumping up and down in mid air.  
  
"No. Goten go find your brother and stay with him. Your not going." Gokou said. He could see the disappointment in the boy's eyes, but he just couldn't risk letting him go. Then he thought back to the dream. It wasn't going to happen like that, and Gokou wasn't going to give them the chance to fuse again. Yes, he knew what the plan was. He knew Cooler and Frieza were going to fuse then become Super Ice-jin. This time though, they would be victorious, and hopefully get the battle done, and go back to Earth peacefully.  
  
At that moment Gokou wondered what the women were doing. He could easily see Chichi packing up with guns, missiles, swords, bombs, and anything else that could cause damage. He could even see the frying pan of doom sticking out of her pocket. He grinned at the thought of her and Bulma loading up a spaceship with 'equipment' and traveling to this planet and raising some hell. Knowing them too they would probably win too. Gokou chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Kakkarott! What in the universe are you doing?" Vegeta yelled looking at his rival. There was not a silence and Gokou looked around.  
  
"Where the boys?" he asked.  
  
"Idiot! They just left! What have you been doing over there? Starring into space?!" Vegeta yelled again. Gokou scratched the back of is head sheepishly.  
  
"Err, yeah." He flashed the famous grin that made Vegeta even more irritated. That's one thing the Saiyan Prince just couldn't understand. How could the strongest man in the world, no, universe be so darn dimwitted? He just didn't understand!  
  
"Well whatever, come on. Lets go kill these stupid pests once more, and leave." Vegeta crossed his arms and blasted off in the direction to the Cold palace, Gokou blasted off after him catching up quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunk flew threw the air following the low presents of Gohans Energy. Gohan had pressed it down, but left just enough to be sensed. For the simple 'just in case' reason. Goten turned, and flipped, and spiraled threw the sky leaving a tail of golden energy behind him. Trunks doing the same each making pretty marks in the dark sky. They might have been on a foreign planet ready for battle, but what was the harm in a little fun? Heck they even played a game of tag. The two half-breeds were so caught up in their games they didn't notice a strong energy flying diagonal towards them.  
  
Which meant it they kept going straight, and the other kept going straight their way they would meet up with one another. The other strong power felt them. He felt them coming about ten miles away. This little interaction might ruin his fun with the oldest half-breed, but then again it would be two Saiyans out of the way, making him and his brother's job easier. That was until another energy appeared out of nowhere cutting off the boys. Cooler gave a sign and kept on his way towards Gohan. "Idiot." Was the only thing he said.  
  
Goten and Trunks stopped almost automatically when a short white guy with a long tail suddenly appeared in front of them. Goten tilted his head to the side starring. Trunks just crossed his arms annoyed.  
  
"Not you again." He mumbled. The short tyrant gave an evil grin his tail swooshed back and forth behind him. He too crossed his arms, but not in an annoyed way, but instead in a way of pure enjoyment.  
  
"Well, your fun stops here brats." Frieza said plainly.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other and arched a brow. "Hello! Freezer were Super Saiyans. You can't even beat one Super Saiyan, what makes you think you could beat two?" Trunks said smirking in a Vegeta sort of way. Goten nodded agreeing with his golden haired friend. "Yeah Freezer, you can't beat us."  
  
There were lots of thing that made the icy villain angry, and being called 'Freezer,' and told he could win because he couldn't beat a pair of short golden hair monkeys, not to mention children, was tow of them. This irritated Frieza greatly. He clenched his fist in anger, his tail swooshing dangerously behind him. Then there was another thing that kept bothering him. That one child, next to the the older one, what was his name? Goten or something. Yes, that was it, Goten. Why did he keep starring at him like that? Why? Frieza was starting to get a bit bothered by this, by those eyes.  
  
It was bringing up haunting memories of a past fight. One that had left him scarred for life, one that would bother him until the day he died, again. A cold chilling feeling ran threw his spine, he was getting scared of a child. A boy who wasn't even past the age of ten yet. A low growl escaped the Ice-Jins throat; He had to get rid of that stupid brat! He blurred into nothing disappearing from sight and appeared behind Goten. Before Goten could react blackened filled his eyes and he was out like a light. Frieza had backhanded him in the neck totally knocking him out.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks yelled charging Frieza who simply moved to the side avoiding the Saiyans kick. As Trunks went past him, Frieza brought it tail up in connection the young ones face slapping him at least a hundred feet away. Trunks caught himself, and wiped the blood off his cut lip. He looked frantically down at the ground searching for his best friend when all he saw was the white of the treetops.  
  
"You jerk!" he yelled charging Frieza once again. Frieza smirked, but it was quickly changed when Trunks faded out of view. He re-appeared behind Frieza and sent his foot to the left side of his head, the quickly grabbed his tail and began swinging him around in circles. After making himself dizzy Trunks let go sending the Ice-Jin prince into the rocky ledge near by. He then followed up with flying after Friza when he threw him away.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Cooler starred in the direction he felt his brother in last. He signed once again and headed towards that battlefield. Cooler really wanted to fight Gohan, but then again, if Frieza died the plans wouldn't work, and he'd probably be killed too. It would be all Friezas fault of course, the moron. Didn't he have any common sense? Heck did he even know what that was? Cooler felt his brother getting hit with another attack, his power level dropping a bit. He only felt on power attacking hi brother when earlier he could have sworn there were two.  
  
"Heh, at least you did something right brother." He said.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Well Kew," Gohan started glancing behind him looking for any sign of another presents in the room. Luckily there wasn't. "-You have something in that room I need so I must take it from you."  
  
"The Dragonball?" Kew smiled.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Now, I'll ask you nicely the first time, can I have it?" Gohan knew what the answer would be, but why not try? Kew shook his head. "Nope." And with that he attacked. Gohan blocked his punches and kicks easily, then kneaded him in the gut and sent a fist into Kews face. He dropped like a fly and lay on the ground twitching. Gohan stepped over his victim smiling when he saw the dragonball under a small glass case into eh corner of the room. When he got there the first thing he did was look for some type of trap, or laser or something.  
  
As luck would have it there was nothing. So Gohan lifted the glass took the ball and left the 'T' shaped building. He made it out of the city with out being noticed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
What a good place to stop, don't you reviewers thing? I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter. REVIEW! Okay?  
  
Bai! 


	9. A painful future! Is this the end of Chi...

All I ask is that you review.  
  
And enjoy people!  
  
But please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Trunks smirked at the crater below him. This guy was just too easy to beat. A part of him wanted to finish the white alien off and leave, and the other part wanted to 'play," and following his Saiyan instincts, Trunks decided to 'play' with him first. The tiny super Saiyan pointed his palm at the crater and fired an energy blast. There was a flash of golden light, followed by a cloud of smoke. Trunks smirk grew with excitement as his senses followed the power moving to the right of him. He quickly disappeared as Frieza sent his fist flying at the half-breed.  
  
The tyrant cursed as he missed, but didn't have time to block the next set of attacks the chibi had in store for him. Yet again Frieza was thrown to the ground, catching himself before making a crater. "You brat-you'll pay dearly for this." Frieza said standing up weakly rubbing the purple blood off his chin. Trunks lowered himself to the ground and crossed his arms.  
  
"You made the mistake Frieza. You attacked my best friend while his back was turned. So after I knock you out, I'm gonna go find Goten and let him have a wack at you when you wake up. Heh, Heh."  
  
"Oh your so funny aren't you? Well you won't be laughing when you're DEAD!" With that said Frieza flew at Trunks. He flung his foot out in an attempt to kick the little boy upside the head, but Trunks, being the faster one simply moved to the side, and sent his knee into the evil ones gut. Frieza stayed in a hunched position not being able to move form the increasing pain in his stomach. How could something so small have such power? 'I'm gonna get beat by a worthless half-breed---a mere child, curse him." he said to himself.  
  
The next thing that happened was so quick even Trunks didn't see it coming. The chibi was kicked from behind, landing face first into the ground skidding to a rough halt. Trunks quickly recovered and stood up rubbing his sore chin. His eyes widened a little when he saw who just attacked him.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Gohan was now heading towards the western direction. Two dragonballs were over there almost right next to each other. To collect the dragonballs was an easier task then he thought. Once he collect these two he would have three, then there was the one behind him that would make four! He smiled as the wind cold wind blew against his face, causing him to give a slight shiver. At this point he was half way to the dragonballs, and only a quarter mile to go. Gohan felt Trunks power behind him causing him to worry a bit. He didn't feel Gotens anymore like he did earlier, but then the boys could just be playing around.  
  
It wasn't like Gohan felt anything else with them. Not even a trace of Trunks or Goten being in danger. Sadly enough, the older half-breed had no clue what was happening to his brother and friend, for if he did, its pretty obvious he would turn around and help. So he continued until he reached a canyon. Gohan flew into it following the signal of the dragonballs. It was getting stronger by the minute. When he did reached them they were laying peacefully in an overly large nest. The thing had to be as big as a bus or something.  
  
So nice and gently Gohan landed and reached down for them.  
  
Mistake.  
  
The mother of the nest arrived just in time to see Gohan going for what to her, looked like an egg. She made a screeching noise and dove at the poor boy. Gohan let out a yell, grabbed both dragonballs and jumped from the nest. He fell about a hundred feet then blasted off in the direction of the next ball.  
  
Oh but mother bird wasn't going to give up that easy, no way. The thing that took two of her eggs was going to pay, and pay harshly it would. She spread her mighty wings of scales, each with five large feathers on the tip and took off after Gohan. With in no time she caught up to him, and was pecking at his head.  
  
"Come on! Stop that, look I really don't want to hurt you---but if you leave me no choice, then-I have too!" he said while dodging the gigantic beak. Gohan gave a glance down at his radar and realized he was heading in the wrong direction. So he did the only thing possible, he knocked out the bird with a single chop to the back of its neck. Signing in relief, Gohan took off towards his destination.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A loud boom, and a rush of dirt and energy clouded the airways of the battle zone a pint size Saiyan was located at. He was being tossed around like a simple plaything. The lavender haired boy just couldn't keep up with the movements of both brothers, and therefore was getting his fair share of a beating. And being the stubborn one he was, Trunks kept getting up for more. It might have been a smart thing to do, rather then to lay on the ground and get stomped on.  
  
There was another flash of golden light and Trunks was thrown back into a glacier, sliding down onto a lake of ice. He weakly got up onto his knees, his breathing harsh, and a golden energy flickering lightly around him. With the help of his hands he stood up slowly until he was on his feet. Then crouching down in a defensive position he got ready for the worse. The chibi knew what was coming, since he could barely hold the level of Super Saiyan anymore.  
  
His once easy victory had turned into a life or death struggle, and the out come was looking bleak. But following the words of the greatest fighter he had ever known Trunks refused to give up, he couldn't let the person he looked up to the most down, he just couldn't let his father down. He had to try even if it killed him. So he charged his fate head on. Trunks never saw it coming, he never even felt it, and it was like a one of those dreams. When you half asleep and half awake, and when something happens you can hardly remember, and you tell yourself it was only a mind thing.  
  
This was no mind thing. As soon as the small child charged, Cooler appeared in front of him, a smirk on his evil face as he gave the blow to the Saiyans head, with a simple flick of his metal tail. Trunks went skidding across the icy lake stopping only inches from a large break in it, leading to a frozen doom. So there he lay totally out of it, no more Super Saiyan, not even being able to defend himself anymore, not being able to do anything. He was helpless, utterly helpless, and at the mercy of those who kill for sport, for fun.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
At the same time a sudden feeling went threw the Prince of all Saiyans heart. He stopped in mid air starring into nothing. He couldn't explain this sudden feeling, he had never felt something like this before. It was a mixture of emotions all crumpled into one big feeling at the pit of his stomach, then attacked the heart. With all the confusion running threw him Vegeta finally figured out what was wrong. He knew what was happening. So he closed his eyes, and concentrated looking in the direction he last felt Trunks and Goten. He didn't feel Goten anymore, and Trunks---Where was Trunks?  
  
His eyes shot open. Panic swept all over his body. Where was he? There was only three possibilities for this, either him and Goten were playing, or they just kept their power down so no one could sense them or---Vegeta shook his head. That wasn't possible was it? It couldn't be, he didn't feel anything else over there. And surely if the boys were attacked by something, both would have had to power up.  
  
Vegeta wasn't the only one to notice. As soon as the prince stopped Gokou wondered what was wrong, but when Vegeta closed his eyes, Gokou knew. He knew he was searching for the missing energy signals. So he decided to help out in looking too. There was still nothing. Almost automatically both Saiyans looked at each other and nodded. Gokou reached out and placed a hand on Vegeta shoulder. If this would have been any other time, on any other planet Vegeta would have just yelled at him for doing that, but it was the fastest way to get there.  
  
In an instant both were gone, neither saying a word.  
  
~*~  
  
It was cold, so cold. The unconscious Trunks gave a shiver and hid body could hardly take the freezing temperature. Being unable to move wasn't a big help either. The only thing that worked at this moment was Trunks mind, as he wished he had dressed warmer for bed. He wished he have warn the pajama pants instead of shorts. But Kami, who would have known this, was going to happen? Trunks could barely feel his foot twitching as he starred blankly at the sky.  
  
His vision reminded him of a tunnel that never ended. Foggy shapes on either side of him, and dark, yet beautiful sky above him. The only thing the lavender haired boys mind could do now was wait; wait until the final blow came. Not like it mattered if he died, his friends would wish him back with the dragonballs. Then Trunks drifted into thinking about Goten, had he died? Was he going to see his best friend again soon? Soon? Soon was right now. Trunks could make out the vibrations on the ice as Cooler and Frieza closed in.  
  
This was it. This was what Trunks was waiting for. It was time, time to meet his maker. If the little boy could have spared a tear he would have, he was so frightened. He was so scared. Trunks could hear their laughter as they approached. Frieza was still looking beat up, but he was regaining energy, and his scars were healing. The warmth of the two aliens energy was somewhat comforting to the Half-breed. He shivered again.  
  
It clamed his nervous down, and prepared him. Then he felt it, he felt one of the tyrants point their palm at him and energy beginning to gather. The heat became warmer and the all to familiar sound of Ki being fired filled the air.  
  
"Good night prince." He heard Frieza say, followed by a shadow of silence. Trunks was in blackness, or was it blackness? No it wasn't! It was his father's shadow. He was lying in his father shadow, as Vegeta blocked the blast from hitting his son. A jolt of happiness ran threw the half-breeds body. It was time, it was time for those two to pay, and it was time for on heck of a fight.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sorta a little Trunks and Veggie bonding there no? I thought so. That's so sweet. ^_^  
  
Well just leave a review please!  
  
Thanks? o.o;  
  
Bai! 


	10. A simple explanation! Only two more Drag...

Yahoo! Another chapter! Finally! I just couldn't wait for the next part in my story! And lookie! I have 28 reviews! YAY! Thank you people who review this! It really keeps me going. I love reviews! Well this Chapter might now be that long. I'll try making it longer next time!  
  
~Enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan smiled proudly as he placed the next to dragonballs in his bag. "Only two more!" he said happily then lifted into the air. The IceJin people of the village stared at him as he blasted off in the direction of the last two; no one said a word, just starred. Gohan twirled, flipped and any other trick he could think of while on his way to the last dragonballs. He was unknown to the dangers and horrors his friends faced behind him.  
  
Instead he just kept on flying. Sure he sensed a face off getting ready to happen, but it was just Frieza and his brother. Whats the big deal?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta glared at the two aliens his normal scowl on his features. His arms crossed across his chest. He wasn't exactly happy, but he wasn't mad either. Being a parent he was a bit disappointed to see his own son lying on the ground almost dead. He was safe now, no worries, Vegeta watched as the younger Saiyan gave his son one of those beans. A smirk formed on the Princes lips as he looked back at Frieza, and Cooler preparing for a 'quick' battle.  
  
"Humph... I don't know why you're smirking." Frieza finally said breaking the silence. His tail swayed impatiently behind him. "Oh wait, I remember now your just too confident for your own self. Well, everyone's pride must be broken sometime." Frieza laughed coldly.  
  
Vegeta kept his confident smirk not letting the so-called insults bother him. After all this was normal before a battle, to share insults with opponent. "Please Frieza, spare us your idiot speech. You're both outclassed and out matched. Two Super Saiyans against both of you? Ha, thats a laugh." He turned his head and looked back at Gokou.  
  
"What do you say Kakkarott? Shall I finish these two off, of would you like the honors?" He asked grinning.  
  
"First off before he start any fighting, I'd like to know how your two came back to life, why, and where my son is at." Gokou said simply a slight worry in his tone, but he controlled it to where the Icejins didn't notice. "Why? Its only obvious isn't it? Revenge can come in many forms, and this is ours. To haunt you two forever, and to keep coming back..." Cooler answered coolly. He smiled as he tail also swished behind him, hitting the ground leaving a crater.  
  
"Revenge huh? Geez don't you guys ever give up? I mean can't you just let it go?" Gokou asked just as coolly as Cooler answered his question.  
  
"Actually no we can't. It's in our blood not to forgive those who trespass on our territory and surpass on our own power. You see, we must be the most powerful in the universe, our clan must rule over all. Which means you Super Saiyans can't exist--if you get my point..." Cooler grinned a slight twinge of evil creeping onto his lips.  
  
Excitement filled the tyrants heart as he watched the looks on the Saiyans faces. Both were so cool and relaxed. Except for the one named Gokou. He didn't look as relaxed at Vegeta did, But he still had that special glint in his eye. The one that every stupid monkey had. Cooler frowned.   
  
"So anymore questions monkey, or is that it?" Cooler grinned crossing his arms over his metal chest. The tiny light that was on the planet made his 'skin' shinng rather brightly. Gokou smiled ignoring the small insult that was thrown at him and answered.  
  
"Well you didn't answer how you came back, and where my son is."   
  
"I'll tell you where Goten is." Came a voice from behind causing Gokou to turn around. Trunks was standing up his fists clenched. He pointed to Frieza.  
  
"That stupid alien got in a cheap shot, and Goten fell onto the ground somewhere! You short purple long tailed freak!" Trunks yelled obviously upset. Gokou turned back to Frieza who frowned. His tail whipped violently behind him as a spark of energy flew from his face.  
  
"Why you little rat, how dare you insult me like!" He said ready to pounce.  
  
"The boy can't help but say the truth Frieza." Vegeta said. This only made Frieza madder. Cooler had to place hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down. Once Frieza did calm down Cooler quickly too his hand looking at it like it had just touched something disgusting.  
  
"Trunks do you remember where this happened?" Gokou asked in a deadly clam voice. This would be a good chance to save Goten, and get Trunks out of the way. He wasn't worried about his little boy, since his gut told him Goten was okay. Trunks nodded and shot off into the air immediately. Nobody watched, as Trunks left all eight eyes were already to busy starring down each other.  
  
"Well before the interruption..." Cooler glanced in Trunks direction. "You were asking how we came back? It was simple, my henchmen Kew wished us back with the dragonballs he took from the Earth a year ago. I'm sure you know by now that all seven balls are here on Planet Cold, right?"  
  
"Of course we know." Vegeta said annoyed. "But how did you two manage to beat two Super Saiyans? Last time we met neither of you were strong enough to beat us. Or should I say one of you didn't manage to beat us, heh I don't know where the other one was..." He grinned at Frieza who grunted.   
  
"We've gotten stronger idiot monkey." Frieza stated. "How else do you think?"  
  
"Now don't go bragging or acting so confident brother. After all the one named Trunks would have killed you if I hadn't shown up." Cooler said gruffly shooting a death glare at Frieza. Frieza looked away mumbling something under his breath.  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you beat them. No matter how much stronger you get a Saiyan will always be ahead of you. Especially since some new threat is always terrorizing the Earth, causing us to receive more damage, and get stronger." Vegeta said.  
  
"Do I have to go and explain every little detail to you? Fine, but this is the last time, I'll make it easier to understand for you. Example, your two half-breed brats, ones stronger then the other an I correct? That's the situation here. My brother couldn't take on both of them, so he got rid of one by a sneak attack, probably hoping it would even the odds in his favor. Good planning on his part I suppose. But he underestimated the boy's power, and picked the wrong one to do away with anyway.  
  
"As we all know I'm stronger then Frieza," Freiza let out a low growl. "So he should have gone for the weaker boy and let me take on the tougher one. Not just that, neither one of the brats has enough fighting experience to actually combat us in a real fight. So it was really nothing. I'm surprised Frieza was almost beat. The lavender haired boys skills are impressive I must say, but there's more to fighting then just skill, you need experience."  
  
Coolers face-hardened and his frown turned upside down into a smile. His metallic skin now shinned brighter as he was emulated by more light. He uncrossed his arms and clenched his fist. "Now can we start? We have something we would like to show you." His tail flickered excitedly behind him. There was a brief period of silence and a small breeze went by sending the falling snow into the faces of the warriors. It was very cold on the planet, and it seemed to be getting colder by the second.  
  
Every time they were hit with the snowflakes it felt like sharp pieces of ice cutting into their skin, burning them. The fight was about to start when Frieza broke out of his stance and smiled wickedly. His beady red eyes flashed dangerously and he chuckled lightly starring at Gokou.  
  
"So tell me Super Saiyan, how have your dreams been lately?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
And that was that. So how did you like? I tried to explain a lot in the chapter, but I needed to stop at a good cliffhanger and I think I did. How about you guys? Well I'm leaving you all now! Until we read again! This is your friendly neighborhood writer sighing off!  
  
Good nite. ^_____^  
  
REVIEW! n.n; 


	11. Lets get ready to rumble! Gohans girlfri...

Well now look at me! Another chapter! Yahoo! This is another one where you might want to check up on my other story 'Brothers of fusion' but you might not need too! MIGHT NOT NEED TO! Okies!  
  
Well enjoy! ^_____^  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks came to a sudden halt as he found the place where Goten was last. He looked around the surrounding area to see any signs of his younger friend. "Goten!" Trunks yelled into the air threw cupped hands. The eerie sound of silence answered him. So he tried again, and again, and again. 'Oh know what if those zombies got him?' He thought, but shook his head. "No! Goten is somewhere around here! But where? I have to concentrate, and I know I'll find him." Trunks closed his eyes, and relaxed his mind.  
  
He felt everyone's energy signal; Gohan was now heading towards him, but still off to the left some. Then he felt it, a fairly weak energy right below him. Puzzled the Chibi floated down to check it out.  
  
"Hey Goten! Where are you?"  
  
"Trunks is that you?" A voice answered back. Trunks smiled happily and rushed over. Sure enough Goten was sitting on a tree branch, his face in his hands looking at his friend. "Oh it is you! Hey can you help me?" he said pointing to his GI, which was snagged on a tree limb.  
  
"Have you been sitting here that long?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten nodded slowly rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I've been stuck. When I woke up I was hanging upside down on the tree, and I couldn't get free." Trunks landed on the branch and bent down then ripped Goten's shirt, which set him free. Then he gave his friend a weird look.  
  
"Why didn't you just rip it off?"  
  
"Um, because mom told me not to get dirty or to rip my clothes." Goten replied shyly and rubbed the back of his head again grinning nervously. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Dummy."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow then looked to Gokou. "Kakkarott what's he talking about?" Gokou kept starring at Frieza never noticing Vegetas question. Vegeta watched them both curiously wondering what was going on.  
  
"What's is matter to you how they are?" Gokou said finally.  
  
"Oh it doesn't, I was just wondering if you have experienced any nightmares lately." Frieza answered back lazily his eyes narrowing dangerously, that same wicked grin on his thin lips. The wind blew again causing the snow to fall even harder then before. The ground now had at least five feet of snow. Or what looked like snow. It was really thick, slippery, and sharp. Gokou eyed the Icejin suspiciously. He couldn't be talking about that dream could he?  
  
Was this all a set up, and that was just a warning, but how did he know?  
  
"I take it from the look your giving me that's a yes." Fireza said. Vegeta grunted annoyed and repeated his question again, this time just a bit louder, and more demanding.  
  
"Kakkarott what is he talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about don't you Mr. Super Saiyan. I know you do. I know you saw your future, and what was going to happen, I know you found out our little secret." The shorter icejin was not just being plain annoying. His girl-like voice was taunting the younger Saiyan greatly.  
  
"How?" He asked slowly, starring at Frieza with disgust. Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently feeling like he was about to pop, or reach another level of Super Saiyan if no one told him what the heck was going on. This was really getting to him and he wanted to know, needed to know.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell he's talking about?!" He shouted anger raising a cloud of invisible energy circling him madly.  
  
"Calm down monkey." Cooler snapped at the Prince who shot him a death glare.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Changeling." He resorted back at Cooler who bared his teeth, but kept his cool all the same. Changeling was by far the worst insult you could call an Icejin. They took pride in what they were, and hated when people got them confused with something that has to morph into another form to get stronger. Sure they did change forms, but it still considered an insult.  
  
"I'll tell you what there talking about. Remember a couple weeks ago when were sparring in the woods with Goten and Trunks Vegeta?" Gokou asked.  
  
"We sparred a lot a couple of weeks ago Kakkarott."  
  
"No when you took the cheap shot and KOed me? Well I had a weird dream during that time, and it involved these two. It was some type of glimpse of the future I guess. But it wasn't a very nice future, although I'm not gonna say what happened, but it just wasn't pretty." He finished then looked towards the ground trying to think of what to do next. Does that mean that Cooler and Frieza know what he saw? He looked up.  
  
"So I take it you two know what going to happen?" Gokou questioned his eyes narrowing. 'If they know this might not be good.' He said to himself. Cooler shook his head slowly looking a little depressed.  
  
"No we don't only you do. It's called a 'Hai' by the way. A special power Icejins have stored in the back of their minds. It can take an enemy to the breaking point of insanity sometimes, by showing them the worse parts coming in their future. Although there not always true, they can really drive a person crazy. But that didn't happen to you, obviously. Probably because you have more self control then others." He glanced at Vegeta. "But by the look your face got when my brother asked you, I'd say it wasn't a good one." Cooler grinned.  
  
A sudden smirk appeared of Gokous face. He just realized something. "Well then all we have to do is stop you from fusing. Shouldn't be that hard." A blue energy flared up around the third class Saiyan. He tightened his fist, but didn't bother getting into a fighting stance. "Got that Vegeta. Don't let them fuse."  
  
Vegeta grinned and nodded. "Heh, got it." A blue flare of energy now flickered around him also. The snow was pushed away uncovering the small blue plants under it. With a final push off the ground they charged the two tyrant brothers, Gokou going for Cooler, and Vegeta going for Frieza.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Gohan signed his face as red as a cherry. This had to be the most weirdest thing he ever done. When he found the five seven star ball in a city somewhere north of all the action. He found some heavy icejin woman was wearing it around her neck like a necklace. Not wanting to hurt her in any way, Gohan decided it was best to just ask her for it back. So he crossed the busy streets, not caring if anyone saw him, and walked over to her.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" He said.  
  
"Lotty mocha tois?" She replied her voice as heavy as herself.  
  
"Err. yeah. Can I have that?" He pointed to the dragonball on her necklace. She looked down and smiled, but her smile quickly turned to a girn. "Yintin mia kaowu sirtk Saiyan. Wnot no danci?"  
  
Gohan stared at her blankly.  
  
The woman pulled her purse around to the front of her and reached in, pulling out a pill. She stuck it in her mouth seconds later she spoke again. This time in English.  
  
"You sure are a cute Saiyan. Want to dance?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan screamed. 'DANCE WITH HER?!' Gohans eyes bulged. No dragonball was worth that trouble.  
  
"Look you sweet hunk of a Saiyan, dance with me and you can have this. If you don't I'll scream and cause a lot of trouble for you." Her grin widened as her pudgy tail slammed the ground behind her. Gohan wanted to cry at this point. 'Why me.?' he thought.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The Icejin woman grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the middle of the street. They started dancing, Gohans face going redder by the second. He let out small yelps every time her massive 'feet' stepped on his. Hardly anyone watched, instead they went on with their daily life like it was okay. Gohan tensed up as she pulled him closer to her with her tail. She smiled, puckered up and-  
  
"AHHHHH!! YOU KISSED ME!?" Gohan face went a very deep brick red, everyone was starring now. Even traffic stopped and watched. SO he grabbed the dragonball and shot off into the sky knocking the people around him down with his energy. The thanked Kami Videl wasn't here to witnesses that. Gohan wiped his lips spitting every now and then. He shuddered.  
  
"I need a mouth wash."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hehe! ^^ Poor lil Gohan huh.. That was evil. Oh well, I dun even care from him much.  
  
Now you have to review!!!! PLEASE! REVIEW! Okies. Well bai nowz! 


	12. Oh no! Fusion is complete! Gohans troubl...

MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!   
  
Looks like I'm bringing it in rite huh?  
  
Awarding you with another chapter! YAHOO! Go me! ^_____^ Yes well this might seem a bit rushed but its pretty long.  
  
So enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews by the way!  
  
Enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The smile of triumph filled the older half Saiyans face as he watched the last dragonball go zooming across the radar's screen. He was glad it was over, that hunt was getting annoying. If he had to do something for a dragonball again he would flip. The cool air slid threw his midnight colored hair waving it around furiously.  
  
It seemed to be getting colder.  
  
'That's really weird.' Gohan thought. He continued to watch the dragon radar as the tiny ball zoomed off in front of him somewhere. He smirked at the look that was going to be on Vegetas face when he got back.  
  
"--And he said I couldn't handle this."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Stuck. That's what they were. Not being able to move in the time of crisis was a bad thing. As learned right about now. The snow wasn't normal snow at all; nope it was some kind of a glue substance. Four boots were deeply impacted in it not being able to move, let alone charge something.  
  
Instead a large amount now had two prints in it. One tall the other short. A muffled growl was heard from the snow, then a voice.  
  
"Well that plan didn't work Kakkarott."  
  
The snow on the other side chuckled sheepishly.  
  
"Heh, yeah. Who knew?"  
  
Putting two hands beside him Vegeta easily pushed himself out of the snow, stand up wobbling. The younger Saiyan did the same brushing off his hands as soon as he was up. Gokou grabbed his leg and pulled. Nothing happened.  
  
"Well thats not good." he said.  
  
"Of course it good. Isn't that an interesting type of snow? Nothing like that could ever be found on Earth, yet." Cooler crossed his arms and smirked. "But you know, its getting boring watching you to standing around. Maybe we should just get it over with?" He signed.  
  
As if a light clicked on inside Vegetas head, he had an idea.  
  
"I know how to get out of this." He said. "You think you're so clever don't you? Trapping us like this? How cowardly..." He smirked pointing his palm around his foot area. This was surely going to get him free. Then he could pound on Friezas head.  
  
"Um Vegeta?" Gokou said looking over at his 'friend.' "I don't think---"  
  
"Not now Kakkarott." The prince said firing the blast on target. The energy ball slammed into the snow and bounced back knocking the Saiyan in the head. He fell backwards slamming into the mushy snow forming a body print.  
  
"Yeah. See thats not a good idea cause the snow is bouncy and all. I just tried to warn you." Gokou grinned, and Vegeta just starred. Anger not on his features and he stood up quicker then before.  
  
"Idiot monkey. Even the dimwitted one knew better then to do that. Now come on Brother lets get this over with." Frieza said taking the 'fusing' position. And what an odd position it was. Nothing like the normal dance. He started powering up going to his normal state. It wasn't much, just a little over what he was on Namek.  
  
Cooler however totally surpassed his little brother in every way. He was just a bit above when he attacked Namek. Sparks of pure energy shot out from everywhere. Frieza and Cooler turned to face each other and held out their hands. As soon as they touched each other they started glowing a weird black light.  
  
The sky opened up into a whole shape as an even bigger light fell to planet Cold covering everything. Gokou and Vegeta starred in horror at what they saw. All the energy coming off of the two Aliens formed into one huge ball. Then they heard it, the most horrible thing that they could have heard. "FUSION!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks whats that light?"  
  
"I dunno Goten, maybe the sun?"  
  
"I don't think there is a sun."  
  
"There has to be a sun Goten! How else would plants grow?"  
  
"Um... there magical?"  
  
Trunks shook his head in annoyance. Truthfully he didn't know what it was either, but he couldn't let Goten know that. So he decided to change the subject.  
  
"Lets go check it out." he said happily. "It might be something fun!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed. "I bet it's that Cooler and Freezer person!"  
  
"It's Frieza, Goten." Trunks corrected sounding bratty.   
  
"Oh...Sorry Trunks." Goten said. He blushed placing his hand behind his head sheepishly. Trunks always had to correct him. Trunks was just smart like that. After all, he was a year older.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan landed quietly on the ice-covered ground. His black shoes slipping and sliding every chance they got. So he pushed his energy to his feet creating non-slippery shoes. Instead they just melted the ice. He glanced down at the radar at the last dragonball. It was somewhere around him, but where? Silence filled the plain, as all he saw was the one tree in the middle.  
  
"Where is it?" he said out loud scratching his head. "Could it be under the ice?" Gohan stomped the ice melting it all the way to the water.  
  
"Whoa!" he said. A sudden cracking noise filled the silent air and before he knew it Gohan was thrown half way across the lake/ He got up quickly placing the radar into his pocket ready for battle.  
  
Again there was silence.  
  
Gohan waited. Something was going to happen. Something was watching him. He looked around the area once more. His senses alert and ready. He just couldn't shake the feeling of a pair of eyes on him. The cracking sound was heard once more this time behind him. Gohan jumped to the right then to the left.  
  
The noise followed him getting louder. As fast as Gohan went it didn't seem to be enough. He was getting nervous. Totally forgetting he could just fly away. Then the dragonball would never be found.  
  
"Who's there?" he shouted.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who's th-AHH! " Gohan shouted as a large black and blue hand broke threw the ice and grabbed his foot. It pulled him under to the murky depths of the dark lake.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Else where on the battle field a circular could of black energy was still being formed. The snow was pushed back only getting deeper into the planet. This massive field of energy spread through out the planet causing chaos and panic everywhere. In the middle of all this two Saiyans barely stood stuck in the snow. With a simple power up each were free.  
  
Unknown to them the horror that waited once the fusion was complete. The wind was growing lighter now, dying down. Cracks spread through out the plain spreading threw the surface like it was butter. All the energy that had been released was now being sucked back in like a vacuum. Until finally it was all over.  
  
The only thing left were the dangerous blue lighting bolts that struck the ground near the site. Once cleared a lone figure stood in the middle. He was blinking like a strobe light ignoring the bolts the crossed his path.  
  
His blood red eyes flashed showing his insane and pure evil ways all in one. His body was a shiny purple-ish color mixed with a dab of white. He wore the normal fusion pants and belt, a deep shade of lavender. He even had a white Mohawk much like the supreme Kais. His power was enormous topping the charts by a million.  
  
To compare this new evil with anyone ever faced by the Earth Special Forces would have to be Kid Buu, times ten.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Oh no! Whats gonna happen next? You must read to find out! In the next exciting episode of my story!  
  
o.o;  
  
Bai now!  
  
Click the lavender box please. =D! 


	13. Foolers wonderful power! A double KO! Wh...

This is chapter. Um, I dunno. But its pretty long I think. I sort of enjoyed typing this one, and I dunno why. I hope I get more reviews though, and thanks to the ones that did review. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ^____^  
  
  
  
~Like enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A bundle of nerves, that's what she was.  
  
Chichi sat as calmly as she could trying to figure out the feeling that was in the pit of her stomach. She was so tense, scared maybe? She couldn't figure out why she was feeling like this. Because of all the fighting, and her baby being taken.  
  
Now the rest of her boys were in danger. Although Chichi didn't know how serious it was, she just had a bad feeling. One of them wasn't coming back. The housewife sat her cup back down on the saucer. Her gut told her that, but who it was she didn't know.  
  
Chichi wasn't alone at the table not at the least. Bulma and Videl were sitting with her, watching.  
  
Bulma had experience in these situations, like Chichi, but Videl was another story. She was new to the stress and worry that comes along with a Saiyan. Unfortunately this would only get worse. The three ladies sat in the large kitchen quietly for a while. Until Videl broke the silence.  
  
"Why are we all so worried? They'll be back soon enough! I mean they took on Buu right?" Videl said happily. She didn't get the reaction she wanted from the other women.  
  
"You just don't understand Videl," Chichi began. "Sure we might be over doing it, and sure they'll all come back safe and sound, but there's just that chance. And I didn't want to say anything but." She paused and stared down at her drink.  
  
"What is it Chichi?" Bulma asked her face dropping. She stared at the raven- haired woman seriously.  
  
"I- I just don't have a good feeling in my heart."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The once nearly nice planet had become no more then a desolate plain. The air had become thinner, and whatever life was left had taken cover in the mountains. There was very few Ice-jins left. The moons and planets that circled that planet had been pulled even closer, creating a swirling environment.  
  
The Planet Cold was now on its last leg, or at least it felt like it. The one responsible for this could have cared less. All his people gone, and all he wanted was power. He scarified innocence for power. The prince of an empty planet stared at his opponents. He opened and closed his fingers checking out his new joints. The new creature kicked out his legs testing their flexibility and power.  
  
It was utterly amazing. Who knew that fusing could being such joy? This new power he had was unstoppable, no one could touch him. The funny thing was, he didn't feel quite normal. Something was draining his mind on all thought, and sanity purposes.  
  
This must have been a bad side effect of fusion. Going insane. He cracked his knuckles and looked back to the Saiyans. He wasn't going to let the side affect worry him. Aw heck, it might even come in handy.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'm Fooler." His combined voice said smoothly.  
  
~*~  
  
The top was getting farther and farther away. The more Gohan tried to swim the more presser he felt. Whatever dragged him down here had left again leaving him alone. The sudden surprise and shock hadn't given the scholar enough time to grab enough air. Gohan wasn't sure how long he could last but by Kami this wouldn't be the end!  
  
He pushed energy to his feet and took off straight to the top. The dark water made it almost impossible to see threw. Slimy leach like things touched him as he reached the top. He made a look of disgust before punching the ice above.  
  
"OW!" Gohan yelled rubbing his red fist. The lack of air was getting to him now, and so was the below zero coldness of the water. 'Why did everything on this damn planet have to be so cold?' he thought. He pointed his palm at the ice now and released energy at it. There was a blue flash, which quickly went away.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Not even a dent.  
  
Panic was rising in Gohan. He needed to get up! He needed air. The water looked as if it had stared swirling around him. The foam bubbles kept going in circles. Blackness was closing in on him. With one final look around he saw it. A crack in the ice! With all the power he could the young Saiyan raced towards.  
  
Gohan pressed his mouth against it and sucked. The cold air filled his now happy lungs. Now all he had to do was find away out.  
  
Crack.  
  
Crack.  
  
Crack.  
  
That noise again. Whatever pulled him under was coming back for more. Almost suddenly it arrived appearing out of nowhere in Gohans face. The boy yelled in horror nearly having a heart attack. Pitch-blackness in the middle of a scary lake and all of a sudden something appears in front of you? That would startle anyone.  
  
The creature's slimy green arms pulled back then released a fist into Gohans face. The half-Saiyan grunted after being punched between his eyes. Whatever just attacked him again vanished. Again.  
  
Okay enough was enough. Gohan wasn't going to play this stupid little game anymore. If the thing was going to attack then run it was time to ruin the fun. Without turning his hair yellow Gohan powered up enough to emit a yellow aura around his body. The blackness was gone replaced by light.  
  
Down in the corner, next to a stone the creature sat, starring. Its overly large yellow eyes transfixed on the glow. The thing flexed out his hands. Ten extremely sharp nails appeared on each finger. Its mouth smiled showing triangle shaped brown teeth. Jumping from the rock it attacked, the cracking sound coming from its back leg.  
  
The bone was splintering into another part of the bone cracking it into halves. The sight was rather gross to see. Gohan could understand why this little guy was mad, he was in pain. As he attacked Gohan faded out of view. The creature stopped moving and looked around confused. Gohan reappeared behind him and grabbed him.  
  
Screeching and screaming madly its little arms fought to break free. When Gohan went to touch its injured leg the creature screeched even louder. But the good-hearted person Gohan was he couldn't let the thing be in pain. So after being scratched in the face, arms, and torso, he got the leg and popped it back into place.  
  
Skin tissue ripped and fell off as blood seeped threw, but pain wasn't anymore. Gohan smiled at the creature who starred at him again.  
  
But good deeds don't always end in happiness.  
  
Before Gohan knew it, his air suppily was gone, his lungs were sucking nothing. The half-breed couldn't breath anymore. Helping the poor creature had taken him too far. Gohan grabbed his throat and cried out for help. The green creature starred its yellow eyes blinking. Gohans face went purple he was struggling, until finally he couldn't struggle anymore.  
  
Blackness had consumed everything. The last thing he saw was the fuzzy outlining of the creature in front of him leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
'This is not a dream. It is not a dream! This is the real world, and your going to die.' Sweat fell down the side of the younger Saiyans face. That's all Gokou could hear over and over in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it! Why did they have to do this to him? If only he didn't know what was going to happen maybe he could change it.  
  
'Wait a minute. This isn't right.' Gokou thought. 'I'm not being rational with myself.' He wasn't going to stand there and be like a frightened little child. He was the hero for Kami sake! And he'd be damned if these scum of the universe thought a small dream would scare him into thinking like that.  
  
Mind games didn't work on Son Gokou like that. So he smirked his normal 'before a battle confident smirk' and got into a fighting position. With out yelling he powered up to super saiyan mode. Then later on he'd try super saiyan two against this new enemy. If anything this new challenge was exciting.  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched his rival go from a worried too confident look. How he could do that was unknown to the Saiyan prince. Sometimes he wondered what went on in his friends mind, but other times he dare not to think about it. Yellow aura surrounded his body also as his hair went a dull blonde and his once black orbs, became a shining emerald green.  
  
"Well let's do this Kakkaortt." Vegeta said. He glanced over at the Earth raised Saiyan and smirked.  
  
"Just be careful alright Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta grunted as his response and lifted an inch from the ground, and begun his assault on the fusion character. Gokou was right behind him the whole way. Before they reached Fooler they separated. Vegeta went for the lower attack while Gokou went for the Arial approach. Just a personal preference for them both.  
  
Falling down fast Gokou slammed his knee onto the top of Foolers head, while Vegeta went for the presser point on his side, by sending his right foot into it. They both jumped back quickly landing lightly on opposite sides.  
  
"Ow, that almost tickled." Fooler commented lazily.  
  
"Why you-" Vegeta charged at him again and at the same time on the other side Gokou did as well. Aiming for the aliens head they each swung a foot. Fooler ducked just in time to see each them kick each other.  
  
"OW! Vegeta why'd you do that?" Gokou whined falling backwards landing on his rear, ribbing his head. Vegeta landed on his feet and began to rub his shin.  
  
"What the hell is your head made out of Kakkarott? I think you broke my leg!" The saiyan prince resorted back angrily. Gokou was about to stand up when he realized he was getting some help. Fooler had grabbed his head and was pulling him up to meet eye to eye.  
  
"Lets just see how hard it really is." He said smirking. Before Gokou knew it Fooler slammed Vegeta into him causing both Saiyans to 'bump heads.' Fooler let them go and watched the reaction. They stumbled around for a bit like they were drunk then gave out and fell backwards-making prints in the snow.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Well I think that was a good chapter huh? Its 5 pages longs. =D! Well um yah, now its your turn to review.  
  
Until we meet again.  
  
Bai now! ^______^ 


	14. Rivals Attacks unite! Oh no! Gotenks is ...

Well now this is a long one people. I hope you enjoy. thanks for the reviews. I love having this many. =D! If this chapter seems a bit rushed sorry about that. But this is just what I had planned. ^___^;  
  
Now just sit back and.  
  
  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He stood quietly looking over the ground of battle. A very short battle, too short for his liking. Fooler frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. That had been too easy. He was supposed to be fighting the most powerful warriors in the universe. Other then himself of course. Now he just stood there and watched, waiting for the first one to arouse.  
  
If they got beat this quickly maybe it wasn't worth the time waiting. Fooler signed. Oh how he hated these decisions. Both Cooler and Frieza were pulling him in other ways. Trying to decided how to destroy the last two Saiyans in the universe. Shall he get them while their down?  
  
Hmm - maybe not.  
  
At least Coolers side didn't want to. Oh no he wanted to make sure they saw pain coming straight at them. But Frieza was a different story. He wanted both. The argument spread out through Foolers mind and was giving him a headache; it was just going to drive him absolutely crazy!  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled at himself not realizing how odd it looked to be yelling to nothing. He stomped his foot causing several cracks in the surface. Finally making a decision, which was very cruel indeed, he grinned horribly and headed towards the unconscious Saiyans.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Trunks quickly grabbed Gotens arm. The younger Chibi was getting ready to leap from the rock they sat at to attack Fooler. Seems they had been there the whole time. They nearly witnessed the fusion, and saw the new creature it produced. They even saw him knock their fathers out. Now that almost drove Trunks off the edge.  
  
Yet, maybe Goten was right. That monster was about to do such a cheap thing. It just wasn't right. Trunks gulped, beads of sweat ran down his face. He knew what he had to do. He glanced over at Goten. The boy couldn't control himself anymore, he wanted to help.  
  
"Come on Trunks! We can take him!" Goten hollered. Trunks nodded shortly and looked back to the ground below them. Every time that monster took one step the rock above the boys would shake.  
  
What a power.  
  
"Your wrong Goten," sudden bravery had entered the lavender haired boys body. Goten looked at his friend in a sad manner. Trunks then smirked in a Vegeta-like way. "We can't take him, but Gotenks can! Now quickly fusion time!"  
  
The black haired boys eyes lit up. "YEAH! Lets do it!"  
  
The excited tone of two boys could be heard on the cliff as they recited one of their favorite lines.  
  
"Fu-Sion-HA!"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Presser.  
  
That's what he felt. Again, another ounce of presser on his chest. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to-revive him? There it was again another push. When it finally stopped Gohan began to cough. The dirty water from under the ice spilled out of his mouth. Slowly he opened his eye, only to see yellow ones looking right back into them. He yelled sitting up quickly.  
  
Mistake.  
  
"Oh-my head. Why am I so dizzy?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"That's cause you have no enough air." A small voice answered back. Gohan turned around and a small creature came into view. It was the one that attacked him. Then the scholar realized. He wasn't in water anymore. He was now sitting outside the lake on the cold snow.  
  
"Did you--? Did you save me?" Gohan asked his mind racing all at once with confusion. The small thing nodded.  
  
"Yous almost dies. But I save yous, cause you helps my legs." The thing smiled showing his pointy shaped teeth again, this time for a good reason. Gohan blinked. This was odd, really odd.  
  
"Why did you save me if you tried to kill me?" he asked more sternly. The thing hung its head in shame its yellow eyes swelling up to cry.  
  
"Cause! Yous stepped on mys legs when yous landed." It said. He looked back at Gohan and smiled again tears gone from his features. "But yous help my legs! So I don't thinks yous bad." He plopped Indian style down next to Gohan and starred at him waiting for an answer. Gohan didn't really know what to say so he just smiled.  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
As quickly as Gohan had ever seen something move the thing disappeared. He scratched his head in confusion again. After another five minutes the thing returned with a small orange colored, round shaped ball in his hands. It smiled brilliantly handing it to Gohan.  
  
"I thinks yous lookin fors this?" It said. Gohan smiled back and took the dragonball. He set it down on the ground then reached behind him into his bag, pulling out the other ones. Noticing the confused curiosity of the creatures face Gohan smiled even more.  
  
"There called Dragonballs," He started. "Once you gather all of the dragonballs together a large being comes out to grant your wish. Although I really don't know what happens when you have different dragonballs." Gohan finished. He picked up a Namek dragonball and then an earth dragonball. There REALLY was a difference.  
  
"I don't sees the differences." The creature said his eyes starring at the glowing dragonballs. He looked rather creepy when he held one close to his face. Gohan decided to try and not notice that. He instead changed the subject.  
  
"So um, little guy, what's your name?" He questioned.  
  
"My names is Jakusuyias." He smiled again and put the dragonball down. Then starred at Gohan.  
  
"Alright, then I'll just call you Jak." Gohan said smiling back. Jak did at least three back flips before lunging at Gohan trying to hug him.  
  
"Yous so kinds to mes!" he hollered clinging to Gohan like a small monkey. Gohan stood up with Jak still on his back and lifited into the air.  
  
"Want to come with me then Jak?" he asked. Running in circles around Gohans head Jak agreed to come. But before they took off Gohan just had to ask something that was bothering him.  
  
"Um, Jaks? How did you revive me?" He said not trying to sound ungrateful or anything. Jaks climbed on top of his head and sat down.  
  
"I uses the CRP." He said proudly. "I watches a transmissions from the Earths and learn how."  
  
Gohan was silent for a second then lifted into the air.  
  
"You mean CPR?" Gohan asked. Jaks looked down at Gohan straight in the face, nodding and smiling brightly.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Fooler took step after step as slowly as he could. Hoping for the change to have one of them stir and begin to wake up before he made it over to them. But he didn't have his way, neither got up. Grinning in the most grim but pleasing way Foolers hand began to light up with black energy. Oh this was going to be good, too good. Yet, it was also WAY to easy for him. Fooler was hoping to a hunt to catch the prey, but oh well. He stopped shortly before the creator and starred into it. Gokou and Vegeta both laid there pleasantly still out of it.  
  
"What a waste." Fooler mumbled quietly to himself then pointed his palm out. Just then a voice appeared behind him.  
  
"How about a knuckle sandwich instead?" the double voice asked. The demented alien turned around in time to be punched into his jaw. He slid backwards his head turned angled towards the ground.  
  
"Heh, hurt didn't it?" Gotenks asked his arm still out stretched. He brought it back in slowly and smirked. "You know its not nice to attack when some ones down. Unless the person down is you." He crossed his arms firmly across his chest.  
  
Fooler straightened up and looked back at Gotenks. His beady red eyes enhanced with the technology that fixed Cooler when he was thrown into the sun scanned the boy's body. With one blink he had everything about him known. Even his attacks and how long his fusion time lasts.  
  
'Maybe this will prove interesting after all'. He thought.  
  
"So I take it you're here to fight me, eh?" Fooler questioned already knowing the answer. His long tail wiped behind him waiting for the chance to get a hold of somebody and squeeze the life out of them. Gotenks nodded confidentially still smirking in a Vegeta-like way.  
  
"Well duh. Gosh are you that stupid? I thought my super special knuckle sandwich punch gave that away. It was a special attack you know." He sounded a bit offended.  
  
"Well then hit me." Fooler stated simply. He reached up and pointed one long finger to his face. "Hit me, with everything you got. I want to see how I stand up to it."  
  
Gotenks smirk turned upside down and he clenched his fist. Dust rose around the two quickly gathering to all sides. The boy threw his arms into the air like he was about to do a spirit bomb and shouted, "Super Saiyan!" five rings of power flew up his body spreading up and slamming into the area around them.  
  
Once everything was cleared out Gotenks stood now a super Saiyan.  
  
~*~  
  
The dullish gray color of the sky was this first thing to be seen when one was waking up on Planet Cold. Blurriness was followed, right behind a major headache, or sever jolts of pain heading up ones head. Vegeta blinked several times before having these symptoms leave his body. He rubbed his fore head like mad then turned to his other side.  
  
Gokou lay on his side still out. He looked very peaceful, like he was in dreamland or somewhere happy, and had not just been knocked out, but was asleep instead. Vegeta watched him for a minute then looked up. He saw Gotenks standing in front of him, Fooler on the other side. Gotenks had just gone Super Saiyan Vegeta could tell, yet Fooler looked neither impressed nor scared. He just looked like an emotionless stature starring at Gotenks.  
  
He was defiantly hiding something.  
  
Vegeta turned to his side again and noticed Gokou hand switched sides.  
  
HE WAS ASLEEP.  
  
"Kakkarott! Wake the hell up right now!" he shouted as loud as possible. Vegeta gritted his teeth and glared at his rival. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" he yelled again. He let out a low growl then whispered, "Dinners ready."  
  
Almost immediately 'Kakkarott' sat up and looked around. He scratched the back of his head confused. "Dinner?" he said dumbfounded.  
  
Vegeta tried, but couldn't hold back a smirk. There was nothing worse then to lie to a Saiyan about food. Especially if this Saiyan happened to be Son Gokou.  
  
"Vegeta, I thought you said there was--"  
  
"There's not. Now look in front of you."  
  
"Oh." Gokou said sounding disappointed. He then let his eyes wonder up and out of the crater and to the scene. Gotenks had already attacked Fooler and was still on the offensive side. Fooler took it pretty well, barely moving to avoid the attacks. He planned on waiting until Gotenks was tired, or he defused. Either way they were going to die, painfully.  
  
Gokou pushed himself up until he was standing then continued to watch the battle. Vegeta did the same beside him.  
  
"I give Gotenks two minutes tops." The Saiyan prince said grimly. Gokou nodded wordlessly trying to build a plan up in his mind. Fooler had hardly any flaws, and what flaws he did have repaired themselves.  
  
~*~  
  
Gotenks found this out the hard way. He jumped back and prepared for one of his favorite attacks, the Kamikaze ghosts. Leaning back as far as he could bend Gotenks sucked in the air he needed. Then in that same moment he spit out ten practically see threw images of himself.  
  
"Alright ghosts! ATTACK!" he shouted. All ten of them shot out at Fooler arms stretched. Knowing what these things were capable of Fooler dodged them and took to the air. He curved and dived gracefully avoiding them easily until number ten of the ghost changed direction, slamming into Foolers side.  
  
The impact was large stunning its victim until the others hit him. Before the smoke cleared a 'Chang' sound was heard hitting the ground. Vision back into focus all that could be seen of Fooler was his upper body area, head and an arm. The rest have been completely destroyed.  
  
A moment of victory for the Saiyans side was thought to be in their grasp. Then something happened. Using Coolers ability to regenerate, Foolers legs, missing tail and bottom half appeared once more, using the wires to connect and function. This was a flaw in his design, so whatever made it happened was fixed in the next second. It wasn't going to happen again.  
  
Fooler looked up to Gotenks once more and smirked wildly.  
  
"My turn." He said.  
  
Gotenks never knew what hit him. Before he knew it he was thrown back into the ground. The boy got up quickly only to be sacked into the tree behind him. Cursing as he flew threw the forest Gotenks regained his balance and caught himself. Fooler appeared in front of him once more. The alien began to literally beat Gotenks until he slipped out of Super saiyan.  
  
No amount of power was going to save him now, and if he defused it might have been for the best. Yet, punch after punch he stayed in there, no matter how bad it hurt. And it DID hurt.. Slamming into the ground once more Gotenks stood up wearily his fusion jacket torn to shreds, his pants ripped and tattered everywhere.  
  
He didn't even feel the cold metal of Foolers tail rap around his child- sized throat. Fooler brought Gotenks up to his face and starred at him.  
  
"Still having fun?" he asked mockingly. Gotenks was about to say something when he lit up with white light. Now instead of one boy, Goten and Trunks were rapped up in this mess. They were as badly beaten as Gotenks was, their clothes torn, blood coming from the cuts they both shared.  
  
"Its over already? Well that's just too bad." Fooler said with disgust and threw them to the side.  
  
~*~  
  
A sudden hint of an idea struck inside Gokous head. He knew what they could do to possibly stop this guy. He looked over at Vegeta and grinned. As soon as Vegeta seen his grin the prince frowned.  
  
"No." was all he said.  
  
"Why not Vegeta?" Gokou asked sounding a lot more upset then when he found out there wasn't any food.  
  
"Because I refuse to join bodies with YOU ever again." The prince stated simply. Gokou hung his head and frowned.  
  
"Aw its not that bad." he said.  
  
"It is to me."  
  
Gokou crossed his arms and looked away from Vegeta and back to the fight. Gotenks had just let off his Ghost attacks. The younger Saiyan watch as Fooler dodged them then when one finally hit him. The rush of victory swept threw him until Fooler regenerated. That's when the idea struck him.  
  
Maybe if his head is destroyed then he won't be able to come back. That must have been the main computer in Coolers head was, so it's probably in Foolers also! But how to destroy him completely? Gokou looked down at the ground in even deeper thought. It would have to be an air and ground attack. Also it would have to be a surprise.  
  
"I got it!" He shouted and turned around to face Vegeta. "I know how we can beat him!"  
  
"How Kakkarott?" Vegeta asked dryly.  
  
Gokou smirked at his own ingenious theory. "Well we attack from bottom and top. I'll do my Kamehameha wave and you can do yours and then we'll destroy him completely!"  
  
Vegeta starred at him. This wasn't going to work at all. But what he heck, might as well try anything. They both turned back to the battle when Gotenks screamed in utter pain. The monster was beating him to a pulp, and not letting up at all. Then after sending him hurtling towards the ground, picked Gotenks back up with his tail.  
  
Gotenks struggled until the point where he defused and became Goten and Trunks once more. Fooler looked unhappy and threw them to the side like yesterdays trash. He prepared an attack to take them out literally. That's when Gokou and Vegeta made their moves.  
  
"Now. Lets do it!" Vegeta said nodding towards Gokou.  
  
A quietly and unseen as he could manage Gokou jumped into the cool sky. He went into the clouds almost knowing he'd have to come in closer for an attack. This was the tricky part. He had to combine all his energy, including his super Saiyan form into one. So when he did fire the Kamehameha wave it would be enough. But providing the energy meant he would be able to be sensed.  
  
Ah well. What other choices did he have?  
  
Sneaking around was not one of Vegeta favorite things to do. Especially when in the moment of battle. He'd much rather go at them full force and tear every thing around him to piles of dust. As much as he hated to admit it though, Vegeta agreed with Gokous plan. So taking his place no more then three giant boulders away from Fooler the prince got ready. Out of all his training he had never tried to do such a thing as combine his super Saiyan forms with an attack, and it might not work too well.  
  
Vegeta pointed his palms out in front of him, each touching just barely and started concentrating. He focused until everything he had and was ready to be released threw his hands. Giving the signal of sparking his energy once he told Gokou he was ready.  
  
  
  
'Ka-Me-Ha-Me---' Gokou said to himself in the back of his mind. He smiled as soon as he felt Vegetas energy spark. Dropping suddenly and very quickly from the air Gokou brought his hands forward and released his attack.  
  
"HAAA!" He shouted. The same time another beam came from the right of Fooler destroying everything it touched. The evil tyrant had hardly anytime to at least try and avoid or knock the beams back. His eyes grew wide in sudden fear as the impact fell upon him. Flashes of gold and yellow lights swarmed together creating one huge energy sphere. The sky turned black as the clouds began to get sucked into the middle of the sphere creating nothing but a dusty, and harsh mess.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Way on the other side of the planet Gohan and Jak were blown back by the force of the explosion. Jak gave a shrill scream and dug his claws into Gohans back. The half-breed wailed in pain trying to ignore it the best he could. This was worse then the time Dr. Brief's cat wrapped himself around his leg when he was five. Gohan never figured out why the little black cat did that to him.  
  
But it REALLY did hurt.  
  
Finally losing it Gohan flew backwards landing roughly in the snow. He pulled himself up as sternly as possible and starred directly in front of him. Whatever had made that explosion was beyond the word powerful. Gohan prayed no one he knew or cared about was on the other end.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
In this the end?  
  
  
  
Has he really been defeated? Well the only why you'll now is to tune in next time! Same place! Same time!  
  
Bai nowz~ 


	15. Battle is over? Back to Earth we go! Foo...

What do yah know! Another long chapter! And done in a day! ^___^ a special thinks goes out to the people who review my story! Its fun to know that I have fans! Although some more fans would be fun too! ^___^;;  
  
Well I'll let you get to the chapter now!  
  
Enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Panting heavily, and lowering himself steadily to the ground Gokou watched for any signs of movement coming from the cloud of smoke and dust. The out skirts of the crater were coming into view almost clear now. Boy did they do a number on the planet. Water from a near by river was streaming into the hole causing major collapses. Nothing was stable any more. Hitting the ground almost suddenly the third class Saiyan fell to his knees strained of everything.  
  
That last attack really did him in. Combining every ounce of energy he had was A LOT. On the other side of the crater Vegeta sat, tired and worn out. He was mad there was no hand-to-hand combat and they just chose to blast the sucker away. There again, not his style of fighting. He signed annoyed as usual and waited impatiently to be able to see what happened to Fooler, when finally after one large gust of wind it was clear.  
  
Nothing was left.  
  
Not even a hair.  
  
The only thing that was, at least near the middle were Trunks and Goten. The boys lay there unharmed by the explosion, but still trying to make up for the damage Fooler gave them.  
  
Gokou blinked.  
  
He truly didn't expect to win that easy. They never won THAT easy. What in the world was going on? Slowly he stood up surveying the area for any clues. He couldn't even feel an energy signal. Deciding it was best to keep his guard up Gokou began walking to the middle of the crater where Goten and Trunks were. They needed a senzu bean after all.  
  
"Goten, Trunks?" he said nothing but kindness and care in his voice. Gokou starred at them for a minute. He was extremely proud of them, and most of all he was proud of Goten.  
  
'There out cold.' he said to himself and smiled. Then reaching into his belt pulled out one senzu. Confused, Gokou reached in his belt again. "I thought I had another one." He said out loud.  
  
"Just break it in half and give it to them Kakkarott."  
  
Gokou looked and saw Vegeta walking towards him. The Prince collapsed to the ground on his knees and watched. "They need it more then we do." He said. Gokou nodded smiling happily and broke the tiny bean. After making Goten and Trunks eat their half it took a little longer for them to come to. Still bruised and tattered looking they opened their eyes at the same time and sat up.  
  
"Daddy!" Goten yelled practically throwing his arms around Gokous neck. The little boy clung to his father giving him a hug. Trunks stood up slowly almost falling over in the process and ran to Vegeta. He lunged at his father knocking him over onto he ground.  
  
"You did it dad!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No, we don't know that for sure Trunks." Vegeta said sitting up and lightly pushing the lavender haired boy off him.  
  
"What do you mean? I though you beat him." Goten said.  
  
"Yes Goten that's what it looks like, but it might be a trick." Gokou answered rubbing his son on the head. Goten had to think about that then turned to his father.  
  
"I get it! Like when Buu tricked Gohan right?" he said.  
  
"Uh huh. Just like that."  
  
"So you're saying I missed all the action?" Came a voice from above. The small group of four looked up to see Gohan floating down to the ground. He took off his dragonball bag and threw them too Vegeta.  
  
"Told you I could do it." he said grinning. Vegeta merely smirked back at him and shook his head. Jak who was still perched on Gohans head jumped down and looked curiously at everyone.  
  
"Um, Gohan whats that thing?" Goten asked his little boy curiosity coming out.  
  
"His name's Jak, Goten," Gohan answered. "And he saved my life." Everyone looked at him, but Gohan smiled. And Jak stood proudly at his friend's feet. So for the next hour Gohan told them about the trip around the planet and how he met nothing but weird people and creatures, while Goten and Trunks filled him in on what happened where they were.  
  
  
  
"So she really kissed you Gohan? Heh, better not let Videl know." Gokou teased ginning, watching Gohans face go to a blood red color. Gohan rubbed the back of his head not really knowing what else to do or say. Trunks and Goten smiled at each other then began to sing "Gohan and ugly sittin in a tree."  
  
The group of Saiyans decided to wait for another hour before they left to go home. Since one hour had already past another might not hurt. They just had to make sure Fooler wasn't playing them into thinking it was safe then attacking. So the rest of that hour was spent watching Jak do some flips and tricks he knew, which entertained them, except for Vegeta who said they were pointless.  
  
Gokou reached into the air and stretched standing up. "So I guess we should leave now." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I think that guys gone anyway dad." Gohan said giving one last glance around the area. Jak jumped back onto Gohan back then climbed onto his head.  
  
"Hey dad? Um, can Jak come with us home?" The older half-breed asked. Gokou scratched the back of his head and looked at his son then to the creature who was nodding and slapping his 'paws' happily.  
  
"Yes! I comes home withs yous!" Jak said.  
  
"Well Gohan you know I don't have a problem, but your mother might." Gokou answered. Gohan hung his head and reached up to pet his new friends head.  
  
"But maybe mom won't have to know about it." He said a very sly grin creeping onto his features. Goten stood up and tugged on Gokous pants grinning at his brother.  
  
"Come on dad." He said. "I wanna pet too! PLEASE?!" Goten begged putting on his puppy dog eyes routine. The sweetness and innocence Goten produced caused Gokou to change his mind in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Well, alright." He answered then smiled. "Lets go home!"  
  
Grinning from ear to ear Goten grabbed onto his fathers hand and touched Trunks arm with his other. Trunks held onto Vegeta hand and Gohan placed a hand on Gokous shoulder. Goten and Trunks counted down until the transmission went threw any they were gone. Not thinking about anything else but the fact that they were going home, the group of Saiyans left something very important behind.  
  
  
  
The Dragonballs.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Well I'm bored." Bulma said drumming her fingers on the table. They had been sitting at the kitchen table now for officially five hours. The blue haired woman didn't like it one bit. She had to be out with all the action; she had to know what was going on!  
  
"Bulma? Could you maybe build a ship to take us to the planet?" Chichi asked sternly. "I feel like you do! I want to get out to see the action. Could you do it?"  
  
"No, it would take to long, But, We do already have a ship me and dad have been working on!" she stood up a very determined look on her face. Chichi stood up as well and Videl just starred keeping quiet.  
  
"Then lets go!" Chichi shouted.  
  
"Yes! Lets go!" Bulma said.  
  
Just then Gokou, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan appeared out of nowhere. Three screams erupted threw the house shattering glass. Videl fell backwards in her chair pulling the tablecloth and cups down with her, Bulma fell back into her seat, and Chichi fell back onto Bulma. Gokou grinned sheepishly putting his hand behind his head, as did Goten and Gohan.  
  
"Sorry about that Chichi." Gokou apologized rushing over to help his wife stand up right.  
  
"What are you guys doing back to soon?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It was a pointless battle, woman. That's why were back to soon." Vegeta answered leaving the room and heading upstairs to take a shower. Bulma just starred at the stairwell as he left.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Back on the near deserted planet we like to call Cold, a figure appeared out of thin air. He reached to the ground picking up a backpack containing all seven Dragonballs. This figure ripped the bag open as the balls fell out rolling onto the hard ground. A very pleased smile appeared on his lips as he began to call the dragon.  
  
"Awake now dragon! For I have summoned you!" He said hoping his choice of words would work, and so they did. His tail swayed behind him, as he grew more excited. The dragonballs, big ones from Namek, and little ones from Earth began to glow. Then one of the most beautiful streaks of light poured from the balls exploding into the dull sky. The light began to circle in the air until a crack like thunder was heard.  
  
The shape of the light was changing. A VERY large body was forming, almost five times the size of the Namek dragon itself. Once the glowing stopped its true from had appeared. This dragon had a long tail wrapping across the sky, the body was almost human like with most of the upper features showing muscle down to the arms and hands. His head was shaped in the same way as Shenrons but with out the deer antlers. Instead there were spikes.  
  
The beauty of this dragon would forever stick inside Foolers cruel mind as he starred at it wordlessly. The very light, almost sky blue color of its body gave out the most wonderful, and powerful feelings he could have ever felt. Everything was just so pure and good with this dragon, no hate or evil anywhere for miles.  
  
Then the silence was broken by its smooth yet deep voice.  
  
=You have awakened me, Purron, from my slumber, and in return you get one wish, but be learned you must---=  
  
Fooler clenched his fist and smiled up at the dragon. He didn't care what it had to say he just wanted his wish. That's all he could think of, so he tuned out to think about how to word his wish when the dragon finished.  
  
And finally it did.  
  
"I wish to be immortal! GRANT ME IMMORTAILLY DRAGON!" He shouted. His day had come. He would never have to die again. He could never loser again! He would finally conquer all and have his revenge. The revenge he most truly deserved. The dragon's eyes flashed red as he looked down on the evil. A sudden wind hit Fooler hard pulling him strongly upward but never moving him from his spot. The wind only lasted a minute then disappeared with out a trace.  
  
"I'm immortal?" Fooler asked.  
  
=I cannot grant your wish cruel one. = The dragon stated simply. Fooler glared at him in total out rage and surprise.  
  
"WHAT?!" He shouted. "Do you know how long I have tried for this? DO YOU?! AND NOW YOU SAY NO?!"  
  
=As I said before mortal, you must know what the truth is, be wise and pure of heart, or you will never have it wished upon. You are not one of the heart, you are one of the pain. You are not wise, nor do you know the truth. As long as the guardian lives and childhood innocence of once seen before survive I will not be able to grant the wish of evil. Only separate from a counter part can I. Now I must bid you a farewell. =  
  
This wasn't happening. IT just couldn't be happening, his only chance for a stupid wish, one Kami damned wish and the dragon says no? Years he spent as two people in the place called hell waiting and pondering when his time to shine would come. Even that runt Garlic Jr. got his wish to be immortal. Of course he opened that dead zone again and was sucked in.  
  
Idiot.  
  
Fooler slammed his tail onto the ground and formed a red energy ball into the palm. He looked back up at the dragon he had already begun to fit back inside the dragonballs.  
  
"Then if I can't have my wish---YOU WILL DIE!" he screamed and threw the energy ball. The dragon began to circle when he got hit, but it bounced the energy back. It exploded on contact on Fooler who flew back landing in the snow. He looked up only to see a flash of light and the dragonballs now gone.  
  
"The wise and pure of heart can only grant a wish, of course. I should have known. Separate from a counter part, meaning either the earth dragon or Namek dragon. Who made up that stupid rule anyway." Fooler bared his teeth and sat up and pounded the ground with his fist. He looked up into one of the eight moons covering his planet and flashed his eyes.  
  
It blew up in a second.  
  
"As long as the guardian lives and childhood innocence of once seen before survive. I will not be able to grant the wish of evil." He mocked the dragon. "Wait," he said now standing up. "What if, what if the way to get my wish is that simple? The little Namek of Earth is the guardian of that planet I believe, but the innocence part, who could that-I got it, That might be what, and who he dragon meant." A grin reappeared on his face again.  
  
"I'm just so clever. I believe a little trip to Earth needs to be arranged. Looks like I have to get a little blood on my hands." Foolers insane laughter filled the chill of the air as he disappeared again without a trace.  
  
~*~  
  
HAHAHAHA! OH NO! Whats gonna happen now? WHAT? The suspense is killing my also. Now just review peoplez!  
  
Bai ^________________^ 


	16. Lets Go Shopping! Chichi and Bulmas way ...

Another chapter for those of you who chose to read my story. I thank you few people who reviewed the last chapter. This is another long one, I guess.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The Earth was such a beautiful planet. It was so peaceful at times; one could just feel like they were in heaven. The clear blue sky, the birds singing, even the lakes were a wonderful reminder of peace and quiet. Of course not all parts of the Earth were this peaceful. There was one part; the most scariest and boring place for a Saiyan to be.  
  
The city.  
  
Because you see, the city only meant one thing for wives.  
  
Shopping.  
  
Shopping had to be the most boring thing in the UNIVERSE to do. It had to be some type of cheap weak point the demon woman had found to torture their husbands, and their sons. To make them cringe when they heard the name. One could fight the most worse of all beings not be bothered by it, but for some reason unknown to anyone they were bothered by this Earth woman custom.  
  
From around eight something in the morning until whatever time it was now, Chichi and Bulma had dragged their husbands out shopping. The women claimed they needed to relieve the stress that they had left on them by leaving only a day ago.  
  
"Hey Chichi? Can we go now? I think you have enough bags here." Gokou said wobbling around, trying to keep the twenty some bags from falling over. Any normal human would have probably collapsed from all the weight.  
  
"Yeah mom. Please can we go now?" Goten added stumbling around as clumsy as his father was. Goten had about ten bags of his own to carry.  
  
"Oh you two are so funny! Of course we can't leave yet, I still need something else." Chichi smiled happily walking in front of them like the head dog on a sled dog team. Luckily for Gohan he had an excuse to get out of this shopping day. He had to go and protect west city from bad guys with Videl. So it was just the three of them, and the three briefs.  
  
"You know Chichi I called eighteen this morning to ask if she wanted to come with us and she actually said no." Bulma was saying to Chichi. "I couldn't believe it, her excuse was she had to watch Marron."  
  
"Couldn't Krillin have done that?" Chichi commented.  
  
"You would have thought wouldn't you? And I thought she loved to shop."  
  
Chichi shook her head and they kept talking and laughing as they entered yet another department store. Trunks signed quietly and wished he had chosen to stay home with his grandparents. Then he remembered his father threatened him into going. Trunks lowered his head remembering what Vegeta had said:  
  
"Boy, if you don't go with me, and you make me go SHOPPING alone with Kakkarott, Kakka-clone, demon wife,and your loud mouth mother, you'll regret it badly. Got it?"  
  
'Why me?' Trunks thought. 'Why me?' He pulled up the shopping bags in his hands more and continued on his way beside Goten who almost ran into him.  
  
"Goten watch out!" Trunks yelled. Goten turned and glared at him. "It wasn't my fault Trunks." He yelled back. The boys then starred at each other with their eyes narrowed.  
  
The department store they were in turned out to be Bohags. Bulma stopped and turned around pulling out a capsule. When it popped open a large box appeared.  
  
"Now here guys, you can put our bags in the storage bin alright? And go look around, or whatever you want. BUT DON"T LEAVE THE CITY AND GO SPAR GOT IT, VEGETA?" Bulma once clam and sweet quickly turned into the devil pointing her finger at her husband. The crowd in the store turned silent and watched them.  
  
Could the woman embarrass him anymore? Vegeta had learned over the years to keep his clam and not yell back in public places, but he forgot all that when he glanced to the side and saw 'Kakkarott' grinning at him. Oh the nerve of HIM! Vegeta gritted his teeth and was about to say something when-  
  
"I don't know what you grinning at mister. But your NOT LEAVING EITHER! Got it?" Chichi had gotten into her husbands face frying pan in hand ready to swing. Gokou nodded nervously agreeing with his wife.  
  
"Alright Hun." He said quietly. Chichi turned around and went back to smiling and left them to catch up with Bulma who was already at house wares. Now they were all alone in the middle of a crowded store. This first thing Trunks and Goten did was run for the toys. Or they attempted too.  
  
"Hold it." Vegeta said from behind. "Your not going anywhere brats. Now instead lets go get something to eat."  
  
With the simple sentence like that Trunks and Goten had already changed their minds. Food sounded a lot better to them then toys. Down the isles of Bohags they walked until the food court appeared in the very back of the store. It really was that big. Bohags even had its own grocery store, and sports recreation room.  
  
Now all the food shops looked good. There had to be at least ten shops all in a circle with the tables and chairs in the middle of them. A lot of people were hungry it looked like and the lines were a bit long, and most of the tables were gone. So Trunks and Goten told their dads what they wanted and went to save a table.  
  
Gokou and Vegeta headed towards the rice and sushi food shop to place their orders. Gokou got their first and only had to wait for the two people in front of him. Luckily they were together, which made the wait shorter.  
  
"Yes, and I'll have the special of the day, and a cup of fried rice. No, make that two cups. Oh and don't forget to put extra sauce on the sushi! I like extra, alright?" The taller one said.  
  
"I don't want any fish, I'll take the, Um, noodles and, umm, Rice. I think-- - I don't know it's so hard," He laughed "--I'm hungry too. Lets see, the menu looks so good! That orange chicken is good. Give me some of that too. And some chicken and broccoli also, but mix it in okay?"  
  
The two Saiyans just watched as patiently as their stomachs could. Couldn't these people just make up their minds? How irritating.  
  
"All together, that'll be thirty seven zenie sirs." The clerk smiled and took the money from the customers. The two men left with two trays of food and sat down somewhere in the middle of the food court.  
  
"How may I help you sir?" The clerk now asked Gokou who smiled back.  
  
"I'll have three of everything!" The Saiyan replied back cheerfully. While Vegeta went to the cash register to pay.  
  
"No,l make that four Kakkarott." Vegeta said looking over at Gokou.  
  
"Oh alright. Then I'll take four of everything!" He said once again. The clerk blinked a couple of times then starting fixing their food. It took another twenty minutes until they finally came to the table with the lunch. Trunks and Goten looked extremely relived.  
  
"Hey dad, have-you noticed that---all the people are-gone?" Trunks said between bites. And Trunks was right there was hardly anyone left in the food court except for those two guys, and some older people in the back.  
  
"I wonder whats---going on." Goten said curiously chewing his food sloppily. He took a huge bite of chicken and fish and started choking. Goten hit his chest with his fist, but it didn't help until Gokou slapped him on the back. The chibi continued to eat like he was use to it.  
  
Once everyone was done and their trays emptied they walked back into the store to find it as empty as the food court. The only people there were Chichi and Bulma who were paying for their items.  
  
"Whats going on?" Was the first thing Vegeta said as he walked up to Bulma.  
  
"Oh, its Satan day or something, and a match of some type is happening in the Satan city Dome right now."  
  
"That idiot? How pathetic, everyone runs to see him in action when he's so weak! I'll never understand this human race." Vegeta said. Bulma chuckled a little until she saw Chichi then stopped.  
  
"Excuse me? But my Gohans marring that IDIOTS daughter, and I don't appreciate you saying that about him, now take it back. " Chichi scolded her attention directly at the Saiyan prince. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"What? I will not take it back." Vegeta answered back coldly. His glare met Chichis but she didn't back down one bit.  
  
"Okay," Bulma started feeling all the tension. "How about we go and see what's going in the Dome?"  
  
And so they went. Their group headed towards the Satan city Dome that was only a block away. Boy was it crowded. Yet somehow they managed to make there was threw and get inside of it. At least a thousand people were there, all seated around the stage which was in the middle of the arena. Everyone started clapping once Mr. Satan appeared on the stage.  
  
Satan took a running leap from the side walk heading towards the stage, did a flip and landed it, only to fall into the splits position. His eyes went tiny, and the crowd went silent. The only thing heard was Trunks and Goten cracking up with laughter. Vegeta grinned and kept his own laughs back, and Gokou just starred at him, not knowing really what to think. Chichi and Bulma were the only ones worried if he was hurt.  
  
Slowly but surely Satan got back up his legs crossed and flashed peace signs to the crowd.  
  
"I AM THE CHAMP!" he yelled punching into the air. That's when the microphone turned on and the announcer started talking.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Satan City Dome! Tonight we will be hosting, the one, the only, MR. SATAN!!"  
  
The crowed burst into clapping and yelling people were holding their Satan poster up waving them proudly into the air.  
  
"I just don't get the deal with this guy." Gokou mumbled. Chichi nudged him in the ribs and gave the 'Shh' sign then turned back to watch.  
  
"So what does the strongest man in the world, NO UNIVERSE! Have in store for us now?!" The announcer yelled once more.  
  
"Oh my Kami." Vegeta said wide-eyed. "This is unbelievable. That's all he needs to think that he's the strongest in the universe. Imbecile." The prince shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the metal pole that was behind him.  
  
Back up on stage Mr. Satan had taken out twenty bricks and was about to chop them in half with the power cut out. There was silence once more in the crowd, and some children started crying.  
  
"Sorry about the power ladies and gentlemen, but I'm getting word that lighting has struck one of the main breakers. Power will be restored with our back up, no worries." The announcer said calmly. Goten reached behind his and pushed the door open to look outside. Sure enough it had started pouring down rain.  
  
The light popped back on a second later and Mr. Satan was still in his hand chopping position.  
  
"ALRIGHT FOLKS! HERE I GO!" he shouted when the que was given. As he went to chop the blocks for the second time the power cut out again, then came back on. Satan grunted in annoyance then looked to one of the Dome workers.  
  
"Would you fix that problem?" he said angrily.  
  
"Yes sir we would but we don't know what's causing it. The back up breaker isn't connected to anything but itself. The only thing that could be causing the malfunction was if a large amount of energy, or even a large magnet suddenly walked into the room. Again I'm sorry sir."  
  
Mr. Satan was about to reply when the lights went out again, this time for good. The crowd went quiet again, the only thing lighting the room were the flashs of lighting from the outside. The only things that were heard were a few small children crying again. Then out of nowhere a man screamed and the lighting flashed threw the window.  
  
"OH MY KAMI IT'S THE LIZARD MAN!! WITH HAIR!!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Now click the lavender colored box and leave a review. 


	17. Foolers memories! Oh no! Gotens in troub...

Yahoo! Another long one! This is the longest I think. So I hope you enjoy. It gets a bit violent at the end, so um, I dunno. I'm just telling you. and Thanks for the REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The lighting flashed threw the windows once more and screams erupted throughout the arena. People started running towards doors evacuating a quickly as possible. There were no lights what so ever so everyone was tripping and crowding the exits. This had to be the worst time of an emergency. One thousand people, and there all blind.  
  
Not a good thing.  
  
The only ones who stayed behind was the little group of Saiyans and two humans. Not anyone from that group could sense or see what was causing all the chaos.  
  
"Whats going on!" Trunks yelled trying to speak over all the screaming. He heard Goten say something back but he couldn't understand what. This was ridiculous and downright annoying. Vegeta grunted and held out his hand as a yellow flare of energy appeared.  
  
"Now were not in the dark anymore." He said irritability. This light gave a goods glimpse of everyone. Bulma and Chichi were standing on his other side next to Trunks, Gokou was busy trying to look around, and Goten---  
  
Was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's the other brat?" Vegeta yelled. Chichi turned around and looked all around her. A moment of panic aroused inside her body.  
  
"Oh no, where's Goten? Gokou! Locate your son!" Her voice went from a worried to an angry voice in seconds. Her baby just had to be somewhere around here. The spiky haired Saiyan nodded at his wife, instead of shouting and pointed towards the stage floor.  
  
"There." He pointed and made his way threw the crowd everyone else followed behind him. With no lights the only direction was their ability to sense Gotens energy signal. Why did this place have to be so darn crowded? Moving threw the thickness was like trying to walk threw quicksand.  
  
Trying desperately not to lose his patients Vegeta merely 'nudged' every person that walked by him and tried to push him out of the way. He looked down and saw Trunks struggling to get threw so, doing a very fatherly thing, he picked the boy up. Trunks smiled happily.  
  
When they got to the arena sure enough Goten was stand by its side starring into the far corner. By now the seats around the stage had been emptied and everyone had made it to the exits. So it was easier to hear the conversations. A small whimper could be heard from the other side of the stage. Gokou turned to look at Goten, his eyes were now well adjusted to the dark and he could just make out the Childs features.  
  
They were hard and angry looking. His eyes were narrowed deeply, a hint of fear in his them. His breathing tensed and his looked to his father, then pointed to the stage.  
  
"H-He's not dead dad." Was the only thing that slipped from the boy's mouth.  
  
Gokou slowly turned his head at that moment the lighting flashed furiously again and a tall figure appeared with it. Fear struck the Saiyans heart suddenly. After such a harsh attack he actually survived? He had put everything into the beam and this creature was still alive.  
  
"Impossible."  
  
The rest of the group had arrived by then and saw the horror struck faces of their companions.  
  
"Gokou? Whats Wro--" Chichi started but then stopped when he cut her off.  
  
"Goten, take you mother and get out of here, now. You too Trunks." He said. Goten never disagreed of tried to arguer to stay he did what he was told. After all when his mother was safe he'd come back with Trunks. Not having a clue about what was going on Trunks turned and did the same. He gave a glance at Vegeta to be sure, and his father nodded.  
  
"Now wait a minute! I'm not going anywhere until I know whats going on here!" Bulma said while Trunks pulled at her arm.  
  
"Come on mom!" he shouted. Goten was having the same problem with Chichi, who refused to leave also. She wanted to know what was going on. No matter how powerful their super saiyan powers were, neither one of them could manage to move their moms. A dim flicker from above gave a small sign the light were coming back.  
  
It got brighter until finally they appeared like new. Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw the scene in front of them. Mr. Satan was huddled in the corner of the stage clutching his knees; his face was whiter then a piece of snow.  
  
"Now look, whats your names Mr. Satan right? You said earlier you were the strongest. Are you lying?" Fooler asked. A small grin played on his lips, he was so enjoying playing with this weak human. Maybe he'd even have a heart attack.  
  
"I-I Uh, said t-that?" Hercule stammered.  
  
"Why yes you did. Only a minute ago, do you deny it Human?" Fooler's tail twitched behind him, and Mr. Satan's eyes went wide as the alien bent down to pick him up, by the collar.  
  
"Well?" He said again. Fooler lifted his hand into the air and was about to strike when-  
  
"Fooler! Put him down!"  
  
The fused tyrant turned around and smirked deeply. His eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously. He gave one look towards Mr. Satan, then tossed him into the wall at the top of the Dome.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance." Fooler said. He crossed his arms over his chest bored like.  
  
"What is that thing?" Bulma questioned suddenly. "He looks like a mutant lizard, or slug. Gross." She put her hands on her hips and waited for an explanation. "Well?" She said sternly half way annoyed.  
  
Fooler turned his attention towards her. The woman didn't seem to want to back down at all. What courage from an earthling, very stupid, but he had to hand it to her. Anyone else would have run out of the door.  
  
"That was an insult by the way." The blue haired woman added. Vegeta could do nothing but stare at her. Did she want a death wish or something? He smirked. That's his wife for you.  
  
"Well Vegeta one would obviously know that's she's your mate. The stubbornness and stupidity gave that all away. What a perfect match. Heh, Heh, Heh." Fooler uncrossed his arms and began walking towards them. This time though Bulma back up where Chichi was.  
  
"Trunks, Goten get them out of here NOW!" Vegeta shouted angrily. He didn't know what he do if anything happened to the woman. Especially knowing he could stop it. Goten grabbed Chichis arm and Trunks grabbed Bulmas this time they moved. But before they got a change to leave Fooler appeared in front of them.  
  
"And where are you going? I decided who leaves here for now on, so nobodies going anywhere unless it happens to be out of this world." Goten stood protectively in front of his mother, his hands out, as did Trunks. Foolers gaze turned to Goten now.  
  
"You." he said. "You're the last one. Since the Nameks gone."  
  
By now the boys had back up to the point where they had reached their dads. And were right where they started from.  
  
"Namek?" Gokou said surprised. "Piccolo?" The Earth raised Saiyan starred at Fooler now. Did he kill Piccolo? His eyes became narrower and anger started building up inside him. Fooler shook his head slowly, a sadistic grin on his face now.  
  
"Heh, No. The little one. Its all apart of Purrons riddle. Of course I easily figured it out, I had to kill him you see? To get my wish of course. Now there's only one part missing, ah yes, your youngest child." His eyes flashed dangerously. "He needs to die, as the riddle states, 'As long as the guardian lives and childhood innocence of once seen before survive."  
  
Chichis eyes grew wide in horror. She grabbed Goten and pulled him around her back, then starting backing up more. Goten was totally clueless, the only thing he understood was that he had o die. Which wasn't a very pleasant thing to understand. Gokou was speechless. He starred wide-eyed at Fooler. A stream of hate running down his veins. Not only did he kill Dende and probably Piccolo, but he was after Goten.  
  
"I can't believe, Dende is---" Gokou said slowly. "But what about Piccolo, he should have---"  
  
"Done nothing. He never had a chance to Saiyan. Here I'll show you, all of you." Fooler pointed his palm at them and closed his eyes. A gust of wind hit the group like a ton of bricks, which knocked Bulma and Chichi down, and pushed Trunks and Goten back. When it ended they opened their eyes and found themselves on Kamis lookout.  
  
Yet, in the same strange way they were not really there. It was some type of dream, a memory of Foolers. A memory that he channeled to them. But it all looked so real, the trees at the end of the lookout and Mr. Popos wonderful flowerbeds. Gokou reached out to touch a leaf on a tree, his hand went right threw it.  
  
He blinked confused. Until Dende appeared coming out of the lookout, Mr. Popo was next to a small tree watering it with his jug. Gokou was about to say Hello when he found he couldn't talk. So instead he watched. Unknown to Gokou he wasn't the only one watching. Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were watching also.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Even on the other side of the planet, the same wind hit Gohan knocking him out of the air, and onto a rooftop. Videl followed worried about her boyfriend. Gohan was just sitting there as in a daze or something. She tried tapping him but no response. He was frozen. His eyes were shut tightly as if he were concentrating hard, but what Videl didn't know what that Gohan was watching a horrific scene getting ready to take place.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Dende walked peacefully out of the lookout as he smiled to Mr. Popo, who was watering the baby tree he had just planted.  
  
"What a nice day isn't it, Mr. Popo?" he said cheerfully. Mr. Popo smiled back and nooded.  
  
"Yes Dende it is indeed. One of the nicest all year."  
  
Dende closed his eyes and let the sun beat on his face. Days like this reminded him of his childhood on Namek. Or at least the first years. Unlike Humans, or Saiyans, Namekians could remember from the first day they were born, they learned to take in all the planets atmospheric traits. Dende didn't know if it liked Earth better or not though. He had known the planet a VERY long time and was use to it.  
  
But thinking about his home, and family got him sad inside. So he decided to see what Piccolo was doing. Dende walked to the other side of the lookout where Piccolo was meditating. The young guardian watched him taking a seat on the ground. For some reason when he watched Piccolo, Dende felt more comfortable. Possibly because he was a Namek too? Maybe.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes to look down at Dende. He wondered why the young Namek watched him so much, reminded him of Gohan when he was little. Piccolo smiled.  
  
"Hello Dende." He said.  
  
"Hi Piccolo, good day isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is. You look like there's something bothering you." Piccolo dropped out of his Indian style position and lowered to the ground. He held out a hand for Dende to help him up.  
  
"No, maybe just a bit home sick. Which probably sounds weird now that I've been here eight years." Dende grinned up at Piccolo.  
  
"No, I get that way too. You miss you people right?"  
  
The young Namek nodded. "But I still have Gohan and Krillin here. And everyone else, so its not that bad."  
  
Piccolo was about to respond when something alerted his senses. He glanced to the top of the look out and someone was standing there. Its energy signal was not familiar, but it was rather powerful. Dende had noticed also.  
  
"Piccolo who's that?" He said quietly.  
  
"I don't know. Stay back here alright?"  
  
"Alright. Be careful."  
  
Dende walked over to Mr. Popo who had placed the water can onto the ground and was watching. He turned around when he noticed the young Nameks presents.  
  
"I get a bad feeling about this Dende."  
  
  
  
Piccolo reached the stranger eyeing him briefly. He sure was a tall one, metal skin, with a long tail. Reminded him of Cooler in a way. But the hair threw that idea way off. The Namek narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked sternly, his voice calm. Whoever this creature was, was now smirking at him. Piccolo didn't like it one bit. He didn't like these guys' eyes; there was just something dreadfully evil about them.  
  
"My name is of no importance. I'm just here to wipe away a clue." The strangers voice was smooth, calm, yet it sounded fused. Like he was once two people.  
  
"Clue?" Piccolo questioned confused, yet he didn't show it. "What clue?"  
  
The creature pointed a long finger behind him at Dende. Its smirk deepened with cruelty. He swung his tail behind him slamming into the floor of the lookout.  
  
"That clue."  
  
"Dende? Why? Why him?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"No more talking Namek. I want my wish today!!" The creature vanished in a flash then appeared by Dende. The Namek fell over surprised from the sudden appearance. The stranger raised a hand when starting glowing a dark black color. Dendes looked at him in fear, as he brought his hand to Dende head.  
  
"NOOO!" Mr. Popo shouted and caught it. For being just a caretaker for the lookout Mr. Popo was sure a strong one.  
  
"Dende run!"  
  
Dende didn't need to be told twice. He was up and out of there running as fast as his legs would take him. He glanced back only once to see how Mr. Popo was doing. That was a mistake. To his horror he watched the creature push his hands threw Mr. Popos stomach then let out an energy attack. There was nothing left of the faithful friend everything was clear.  
  
"MR. POPO!! NOOOO!!!" Dende yelled. He his eyes begin to water, tears streamed down his face. He wanted to go back, but there was nothing he could do now. He felt helpless and scared now. His friend had just died to save him. When Dende reached the end of the lookout a surprise was waiting for him.  
  
The monster was standing there, grinning with delight.  
  
"MONSTER!" Dende yelled his anger rising. He couldn't fight, but he'd try if need be. That was when Piccolo appeared in front of him.  
  
"Dende leave. NOW!" he shouted.  
  
"Piccolo please! Don't fight! I don't want you to get hurt, or, or worse!"  
  
But Piccolo ignored his request and lunged at the stranger. Dende turned and ran the other way. He picked up speed then started flying until he left the lookout completely. Now Piccolo was alone, and up against this creature. With all the power his had Piccolo would fight until it was gone. He felt he had this new threat at bay until the tables turned.  
  
The Namek was now trying to defend himself. His effort was useless, and he knew that, but darn it he wasn't going to go out with out a good fight! The lookout was being ruined inch by inch. With every second passing Piccolo started losing energy, until the final blow was struck.  
  
The creature grabbed him by the throat with his tail, and then sent a harsh punch into the older Nameks stomach. He screamed in pain and raised his fist to strike, but this thing caught it. It grinned at Piccolo, while its finger nails went threw his arms separating it from his body. Another scream of pain was heard. The thing pulled Piccolo closer and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I know you can regenerate Namek, but I won't give you the time. Good bye." He pointed his finger between the Nameks eyes and let off a point blank energy attack.  
  
Dende stopped in mid air and looked back up to the lookout. He swore he just heard Piccolo scream. Another tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't leave him up there alone to die. What if he could be saved? What if Dende was needed? Gathering up courage Dende shot back up to the lookout. When he reached it, everything was destroyed, and there was no sign of Piccolo. He clenched his fist in anger then fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh No." he said slowly.  
  
"Oh yes." Something from behind him answered. Dende stood up and turned only to see that thing. A Bitter hate enraged the young guardian and he charged the thing, the monster, the creature that killed his friends. He knew he could never hurt him, but he would try to at least do something.  
  
Dende swung his fist, which the thing dodged easy, laughing. He tried again, and again, until he was tired. He was after all a healer, not a fighter. 'One more charge wouldn't hurt.' Dende thought. So he did, but the creature was ready for this. As Dende charged him the creature threw out his hand, while the sharp fingernails suddenly grew out into sharp knives, and slid right into Dende.  
  
The guardian's eyes grew wide and he looked up. The thing was laughing again. It pushed him away and watched as the Namek collapsed to the ground. He reached to feel the wound, when he pulled his hand back purple blood came with it. Slowly he held his hand over himself and prepared to heal.  
  
"Heh, not today Guardian." The creature said and pointed hi palm at Dende. Dende looked up at his, his eyes coming in and out of focus. Energy began to gather in the middle of his palm. Then he fired.  
  
"No-NOOO!" Dende screamed, then everything was black.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"NO! DENDE!" Gohan screamed jumping up suddenly, and making Videl fall backwards. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and jumped into the air flying like a bat out of hell, to Kamis lookout.  
  
"THAT MONSTER!" Gohan yelled again. For some weird reason, Gohan blamed himself for this. Videl was left standing on the roof top a little shaken by Gohans actions. She shrugged it off then went after him.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
On the other side of the planet however thing had gone wrong. While everyone was in a trance watching the murders on the lookout, Fooler had gone after Goten. Goten opened his eyes, falling out of the trance just in time to dodge a killer blow.  
  
So now for the pint-sized super Saiyan, the chase was on, and no one could help him. He was at Foolers mercy now.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I know a bit bloody and violent, right? Heh. It had to be done. Ah, well, until the next chapter I guess! Bai! 


	18. Gotens Super Fight!

Another chapter! There is Probably only like two or three more chapters left in the story anyway. Then its OVER! I like it and all, but it gets SO annoying having to update. P  
  
Well thanks for the reviews!  
  
Enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan flew through the air faster then the speed of light, or sound for that matter. He had to get to the lookout and do something. His once black hair turned to golden, his eyes flashed sea green. Gohan raised his level of Super Saiyan to two. He was in a fit of rage not even noticing that Videl had tried to follow him. The heroic nerd couldn't stop blaming himself for letting Dende die.  
  
And Piccolo.  
  
His mentor, His master, His friend. The one person he looked up to the most. Possibly even more then his own father. Piccolo was like a father to him, but in a weird way. He had always cared for Gohan since he trained him in the wilderness. That little boy had broken what was an evil heart and turned it into a kind one. Gohan bared his teeth in anger towards Fooler. How he despised that monster right now. He had hardy had the channce to feel anger like this in a long time. The last time he could remember was against Cell.  
  
Yet, even then he still let someone down. Finding the new depths of your own power can act as a toy for a while. Experimenting and toying with an opponent when one should just kill him. Gohan closed his eyes remembering that day. He had Cell where he wanted him, the android was in his second form now, and he had just spit out Eighteen. In the moment of terror Cell had tried to destroy himself in order to kill Gohan and the Earth. Like an idiot Gohan didn't notice it.  
  
Luckily, and like always when Gohan got careless someone was there to pick up the slack. In this case it was his father. Teleporting Cell away in a matter of seconds and sacrificing himself for his sons and friends safety. None of that should have happened, Gohan should have beaten Cell.  
  
'I should have beaten him.' Gohan thought.  
  
He was cringing over the past now, over his mistakes. Chichi had always told Gohan it wasn't his fault, everyone had. Those memories still haunted him. It was his fault Goten didn't have father for seven years of his life. Never knowing what it was like, only having a big brother or heck, even Vegeta to look up at as a father figure.  
  
Now wasn't the time to think about that, no, Gohan had other priorities. He stopped suddenly looking in the direction of Satan city. He knew his family went shopping today, but something didn't feel right. All of their energy signals were faint. The only one Gohan could pick up was Goten, who was Super Saiyan. Another power was close to him, following him?  
  
Chasing him. The bigger power was chasing him and gaining quickly Gohan could tell. What about the others? Where were his father, Vegeta, and Trunks? Didn't they notice it? This wasn't good, something was wrong. Gohan glanced around the area. He was right next to the lookout about five hundred miles from Satan city. He was going to have to make up some airtime now. His energy flared around him madly and he blasted off.  
  
"Alright guys I'm comin to help." He said.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Goten was in more trouble then he could have ever imagined. He raced around the city, inside and out of it, as fast as his body would let him. It didn't matter Fooler was ahead of everything the Chibi thought of. Goten stopped suddenly changing direction escaping another deathblow from Fooler.  
  
Goten slowed down jumping behind the nearest piece of building in his way. Breathing heavily the poor boy just had to take a breather. Fooler had been chasing him for longer then he could remember. Goten just had to wonder what was up with is parents. Even Trunks would be a lot of company now. This was new to him; Goten had never had to fight alone like this.  
  
Someone had always been there to help, like Gohan for example. Big brother, his big brother always helping him along the way. When he couldn't sleep at night, or had a bad dream Gohan was the one who would check up on him. Of course with Gokou back from the other world Gohan didn't have to fill that job any longer.  
  
Trunks was his partner in crime. Goten hardly did anything without him, now look where he was. Alone in the middle of a destroyed city hiding behind a slab of building. Goten clenched his fist in pure anger, his power felt like exploding that very second. Goten blinked calming down in an instance. He looked at his hands realizing he had squeezed them too hard. Four small cuts had bitten into his palm. Was that from him?  
  
Weird.  
  
He had never gotten that feeling before and hurt himself that way. During him moment of dazing Goten had forgotten he was being hunted. Fooler however hadn't.  
  
"Gotcha." he said quietly. Goten jumped up surprised letting out a yelp. Looking behind him he saw that alien menace smiling, his fangs glittering. Goten narrowed his eyes blasting off once more. The rain was still pounding down on him making it hard to see. He was muddy and tired to say the least; this stupid chase was getting old. Goten rounded the next street and then another.  
  
He turned his head around soaked wet yellow bangs covering his eyesight. That didn't matter he knew who was there. Goten dove the right just avoiding an energy blast. Two more came for him, then three more. Before he knew it dozens of energy attacks were coming his way. The chibi tried to dodge as many as possible. Unfortunately he got hit.  
  
Goten hollered again plummeting from the sky like a crashing airplane. The skidded across an empty street, slamming into the side of a building upside down. The mud didn't help his landing much considering all it did was make him go faster and hit harder. Gotens body didn't break through, but he did leave a good number of cracks.  
  
He blinked. 'Ow,' he thought.  
  
He looked up just in time to see another one coming his way. Crossing his arms over his face Goten let it hit him; he had no other way to dodge. He screamed as the energy ball slammed into him painfully. Being much bigger then the last energy ball it caused alot more damage to the boy and the city. Goten road it into the building down into the subway walls crashing down on him.  
  
He powered up sending the rubble flying off him hitting the pillars holding the rest of the subway station up. Goten panted heavily his arms hung losely at his sides. The orange part of his GI was ripped at the left sleeve, so his blue undershirt could be seen. His pants were torn and tattered horribly, his black belt was fringed.  
  
'You should have tried to dodge stupid...' he told himself annoyed.  
  
"Yes, I must agree, it would not have been as painful." Fooler landed in front of him smiling. Goten looked at his confused obviously noticing this Fooler continued.  
  
"I read your thoughts boy." He said.  
  
"M-My thoughts?" Goten said backing up getting into his fighting stance. He was getting nervous. "Stay outta my head." he added almost in a whisper, yet a deadly calm of voice. Fooler covered his mouth and chuckled taking a step towards the chibi.  
  
"Getting scared? You should be, I am a very scary person. Acting so brave also, just as your father would, or will. That bravery won't last long against me however, he'll lose just as you will. Heh, heh, heh."   
  
Goten narrowed his eyes further growling like a dog, or just a mad little puppy. That spark of anger was building up inside him again.  
  
"You don't know my dad!" Goten shouted. His golden aura surrounded his body shooting into the sky like a rage of fire. He took a step towards the alien, the feeling of begin scared of nervous forgotten.  
  
"As I've watched neither do you." Fooler commented. His tail wiped violently behind him. He could tell with the look on Goten face he struck something.  
  
"I'm right aren't I little one?" Fooler shook his head. "Seven years out of your life. That had to hurt. Always watching your lavender haired friend and Vegeta together. Deep down you wish that was you, didn't you?" His smile turned into a horrible grin.  
  
Goten starred at him unknown what to say. He stopped powering up and starred the fight forgotten. Fooler was right in every way. Goten just didn't want to admit it to himself. But Gohan had told him the reasons that he didn't had a dad. Because of that Cell guy and he would have blown up the Earth. So it didn't matter, because he was gone for a good cause.  
  
"Stop it!" Goten said. "I know what you're trying to do! Its a trick!"  
  
"Pitiful. You just don't want to accept the fact that he stayed dead because of you."  
  
Gotens mouth opened and closed. He didn't know what to say now. That couldn't have been true could it of? He was right; Goten was willing to admit he didn't know his father that well, just what he had seen of him. During the fight with Buu, and after. Fooler was just taunting him, wasn't he? Out of all the great things Gohan had told him Goten pictured his father so be such a great man.  
  
On the other side of his thoughts he agreed with Fooler, or at least the thought was there. Is that why he didn't come back?  
  
"Am I really the reason?" Goten said out loud but not loud enough for Fooler to hear. He looked to the ground. An argument was deep in his head now, he didn't care if he was attacked, and he wanted to settle this now. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
'No!' he told himself. 'That's not why he didn't come back Goten! Gohan told you why he didn't! He didn't want to bring danger to his family and friends, that includes you.' Goten nodded in agreement with himself. He wiped his eyes turning his attention to Fooler.  
  
"I won't let you trick me like that, monster!" he said his voice filled with anger. Regaining the power that he had lost Goten charged the fused alien in short hopes of winning. He threw his fist forward missing Foolers face hitting air. Quickly as he could Goten spun around sending a foot backwards. Nothing but air again! Yelling out he gathered more energy and went to work.  
  
With every punch, kick, jab and so on, nothing landed a hit. The poor boy was growing more tired by the second. Goten pulled his fist back then let it go into his foes face. Fooler tiled his head lazily to the side dodging it.  
  
So he tried again his fist breezing beside Foolers round-like ear. The alien tyrant grabbed his hand with ease and squeezed.  
  
Goten flinched slightly at the grip Fooler had on his hand. It was starting to hurt him; he could feel the bones cracking under the intense presser. He wanted to yell out but he couldn't, his face was filled with pain instead. Fooler got the message and grinned squeezing harder. He felt the boys hand crush under his own and loved every minute of it.  
  
Goten screamed in pain falling to the ground as the fused alien let him. The half-breed held his hand wincing as the spasms of pain ran through his arm. He tired to move his fingers, which was no use it was broken too badly. Goten stood up and as he did he threw his other fist at the monster. Fooler grabbed it shaking his head.  
  
"Just never learn do you?" he said sadly. "Bad blood I guess." With that he jerked the boys arm around until he heard a satisfying crack. Goten yelled out in pain once more before he was thrown upwards then swatted like a baseball into a pile of cars. He lay there briefly suffering from a broken arm and crushed hand. Luckily Goten could still move his arm, which took a lot of effort and suffering on his part.  
  
"Ready to give yet boy?" Fooler asked. He rolled his eyes irritated as Goten tried to stand up again. His mouth curved into a frown losing all traces wanting to play anymore. The game was getting boring and it was time to end it. Fooler reminded himself he had to also focus on the others, one slip up and they would all be free, and then the brat would have a prolonged chance to live. For about ten minutes tops, if that. That would be ten minutes he'd have to wait for his wash.  
  
"N-No I'm not and I won't ever GIVE IN!" A sudden burst of anger and energy mixed together rushed through Gotens body as he leapt at the challenger. Caught off guard by such force from the boy, Fooler didn't have time to block Gotens kick which caught him on his right temple. He was thrown backwards sliding on his feet until he couldn't grip the ground anymore, and was sent into a building. The building was one of the last ones standing, but now it was a pile of rock and metal.  
  
Goten landed one knee to the ground his other leg holding his arm up. He starred in shock at what just happened. A rage like before had consumed him; Goten didn't even remember kicking Fooler THAT hard. Where did that power come from?  
  
He blinked. "Whoa..."  
  
Energy was starting to build up around the chibi as Fooler let out a yell and all the rocks, metal scraps and everything else in that rage was blown away. Fooler floated up from the crater looking just a bit ticked off to put it lightly. He brushed the dirt and mud off his body his hair was no longer a glossy white. Now it was a brown muddy mess. His teeth were clenched tightly his eyes narrowed to a scary level. The only thing Goten saw through the rain was his red eyes, which stood out like the stars in a clear night.  
  
Fooler lifted his arm pointing a finger at the small Saiyan. There was a crash of thunder and Goten never heard Fooler shout "Death beam!"  
  
A flash of red light and before he knew what hit him, pain shot up Gotens left side and he fell backwards. Another beam hit him on the leg, followed by another that clipped the side of his head. A cut formed on his cheek and blood leaked out. Goten held his face struggling to stand up, and dodge these beams at the same time. Another one zoomed past his other side and he barely got out of the way. He jumped back realizing there was nowhere for him to go.  
  
Flying wasn't possible because he'd just get shot out of the sky. Goten faulted himself for being trapped like this. 'This would have never happened to Trunks or Gohan...' he thought. 'I wish they were here---no, I wish dad was here he'd know what to do.' He added. Right now he was definitely glad him and Gohan had decided to leave Jak at home, this was no place for that little creature. Thinking about Jak made Goten smile for a second, a second too late.  
  
His daydreaming caused him to get hit in the shoulder of a beam right below his neck. He cried out in pain as the tiny beam shot right threw him easily, like a knife threw butter. Goten flew back some feet before landing in a pile of scrap. The rain hit him hard in the face causing little rivers of water. His hair was back to normal Super Saiyan couldn't even be thought of. Goten reached for his lower shoulder area gripping it tightly. By the warm feeling flowing off his fingers he could tell he was bleeding badly. No one had to be a genius to figure that out.  
  
The small boy gently closed his eyes awaiting the danger that followed. He felt Foolers energy land next to him; he didn't even need to see the sadistic grin to know it was there. Anger was swelling inside him again, but he was too weak to let it out. Goten opened his eyes halfway as Fooler placed his cold wet fingers around the boys small neck picking him up off the ground. Gotens vision blurred, the foggy shape of Fooler still there. Never in his life which (wasn't that long) had he felt so helpless. He reached up with he left arm grabbing Foolers wrist as tight as he could get a grip.  
  
"Let m-me go." Goten manage to spit out. He tried to lift his other arm and help pull the alien fusion off him, no use.  
  
"Aw, come on that wouldn't be any fun for me now would it?" Fooler teased. His fingers closed in more cutting off air. Goten closed his eyes, looking into those of the one who was about to kill him was too much to bear. He waited for the final pinch and all would be gone. He would be dead, with Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo. 'At least,' Goten thought, 'I won't be lonely.'  
  
He coughed again hands slipping from their position on Foolers arm. His small fingers twitched slightly, the lack of air on his lungs felt like a vacuum was sucking him dry. The boy's eyesight was going black; it even felt like the rain had stopped. Although the thunder proved that to be wrong. The storm was still congregating above, clouds as dark as burning ash. Somewhere to the North side of the planet Goten felt his brother's energy heading straight towards him. He reached his energy to the other side of him a very familiar energy was felt heading towards them also, this one was closer.  
  
WAY closer, like right next to them.  
  
"Damn!" Fooler growled angrily noticing it also. "TIME TO DIE!" He yelled and gave the final squeeze to Goten before being punched in the jaw dislocating it from his android like face. Each piece of 'Fooler' went flying in a different direction as the small boy fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"G-Goten?" Someone said softy touching him on the arm lightly, as Goten fell into a deep unconscious slumber.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ah yes, the cliffhanger. Gotta love them. ^__________^  
  
But it makes you wonder who this person is. You can guess in your review if yah like! ^__^  
  
Now click the small lavender colored box.  
  
Thanks! 


	19. The Earth is empty? Gokou and Gohan gone...

Alright ya'll we have entered the last remaining chapters! This is ten pages long so you better enjoy it. I worked really hard. O____O! Thanks for the reviews and all, there very nice and I like them.  
  
So sit back and Enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One large foggy figure clouded Gotens sight as he opened his eyes. Blinking several times he realized just who it was.  
  
"Dad!" he said. "W-What happened?" Now that he thought of it Gotens memory of the last thirty minutes weren't there. His body not wanting to relive that beating again had mentally blocked them.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now Goten," Gokou answered softly smiling. "but what does matter is that you get your mother out of here, okay?"  
  
Goten smiled back and stood up. Now they he could see the entire area he saw Trunks a little ways back lifting Bulma into the air and attempting to get Chichi as well. Vegeta was standing beside his dad with his arms crossed. Goten turned around in time to see the rubble of a building shoot into the sky, black streaks of energy shooting up as well. Goten turned back around and started towards his mother.  
  
He paused. "Um, dad?"  
  
Gokou turned his head looking to his son; he didn't need to say anything for Goten to continue.  
  
"Why didn't you come home seven years ago?" He said quietly not sure if it was a good question, but Goten just had to know. Gokou starred at him for a second not knowing what to say. The question had caught him way off guard. Vegeta even had to put his ear in to listen to this. The taller full- blooded Saiyan scratched the back of his head then smiled at Goten.  
  
"You know why Goten, and if you think it was because of you don't. That would never be the reason son." He continued to smile. "Now go get your mom to safety all right?"  
  
"Okay daddy!" Goten said more happily, that was all he needed to hear. He turned and ran down the sidewalk shouting back, "I'll be back!" The once threaten feeling of being a bad cause was now off his shoulders. That would be something he'd never think of believing again. Seconds later he reached Trunks, Bulma and Chichi. Trunks was trying to carry both of them away, and wasn't having much luck. He dropped them when Goten landed.  
  
"Look at you Goten!" Trunks said grinning. "You look like you fell into a meat grinder." Trunks started laughing pointing at his friend. Goten blushed slightly placing a hand behind his head. Chichi ran over to him picking at his ragged clothes.  
  
"My little baby!" she cried. "What happened to you? Your outfit! Gotens this is horrible!" She slid her hand through his hair brushing out the dirt. Goten smiled and grabbed her around the waist gently lifting into the air. The boys flew their mothers to a farther part of the city about twenty miles from the battle area.  
  
"I think this is good enough." Trunks said landing with Bulma in his arms. "Mom you can the capsule cars and stuff from here right?"  
  
"Yes of course Trunks. Your not planning to go back over there are you?" She asked while reaching into her jacket and pulling out the capsule case. Bulma took out the purple one pressed the top and threw it. A pop sound was heard and a plane appeared. She turned back to Trunks hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't approve of it Trunks, you know that, but I can't stop you. If you going to go just be careful is all I ask of you sweet heart." Her words turned out to be calm her hands on her hips were just a warning sign, Trunks thought. He gave a smirk towards his mother lifting into the air. Goten followed suit, barely getting out of Chichi grasps with out getting hugged to death.  
  
"Goten! You take care of yourself! And don't try to do something you can't handle! Be careful!" Chichi yelled waving and crying at the same time. Bulma waved also holding back her worried look until after Trunks left.  
  
"We should go now Chichi." Bulma called opening the door to the capsule car. She stepped in turning on the engine. Chichi got into the other side taking her seat with her hands in her lap. Bulma pressed a few more buttons and they rose into the air stealth like.  
  
Gohan landed minutes after Goten and Trunks left with Bulma and Chichi. He dropped out of super Saiyan mode fading back to normal black hair. He stood between Gokou and Vegeta as Fooler came back into sight landing in front of them. He tilted his head to the side a rock sliding off. The bottom half of his jaw was missing, wires falling out into plain view. A few sparks shot out landing at his feet.  
  
Fooler moved the top of his mouth around eyes narrowing slightly. A piece of metal flew over to him hovering for a brief moment before connecting with the top part of his jaw once more. He moved the bottom part of his face around getting situated. Reaching his metallic hand up to feel its smoothness.  
  
"Hmm, Perfection every time." Fooler said. "I have to admit being fused with my brother did come in handy, don't you think? I can regenerate every time now, Heh."  
  
"Well if your going to take like long to pull yourself together, then you won't be lasting very long against me." Vegeta said going Super Saiyan. Fooler crossed his arms and yawned. He looked at the Saiyan Prince unimpressed.  
  
"How original. Could you at least show me a transformation that's useful?" He complained. Following suit with Vegeta, Gokou and Gohan went Super Saiyan also, ascending straight into the second level.  
  
"One Super Saiyans not enough for you huh? Then what about three?" Gokou said his normal battle ready smirk coming across his face. Fooler yawned again covering his mouth properly.  
  
"Sure. All's fair in your death match I suppose." he answered lazily. Without hesitation a moment later all four vanished in a flash of speed. The clouds opened up as the rain cleared out, and the storm faded away. The sky was replaced by the peaceful nighttime sky. Loud booms replaced the thunder, and sparks of energy filled in for the lighting.   
  
There was a flash of gold light then a crash, which created a crater in the center of the once busy highway. Gohan got up dazed, shaking his head. He blinked the dirt out of his eyes and joined the battle once more. Only to be backhanded right back into the same crater. Two more craters impacted eh Earth on either side of him at the same time.  
  
"Death flash!" Fooler yelled pointing his right hand at the ground. A brilliant red flash in the sky gave sign an energy beam was coming their way. With perfect timing all three Saiyans jumped up countering the large beam with their own beams. The struggle lasted only minutes. Fooler let out a cry placing his left hand with his right one adding more energy to his attack.  
  
Rock began to pick up; the whole city felt like it was rising off the ground. The beam gained more speed pushing back the three other golden beams. This wasn't going to end know, and in knowing that Gokou placed two fingers on his forehead vanishing. Seconds later the city lifted into oblivion never to be seen again, until he dragonballs were called at least. All people who thought to be safe went in an exploding end, just as they had when Buu killed them.  
  
Above it all Gokou floated holding Gohan in one arm and a very pissed off looking Vegeta in the other. The prince pushed Gokou arm off him growling in anger.  
  
"Damn it! Why did you do that Kakkarott?!" he yelled angrily. His yellow brows narrow, he gritted his teeth. "I had him!" He yelled again.  
  
"No we didn't Vegeta." Gohan stated truthfully.  
  
"Shut up brat." The prince snapped.  
  
"He's right Vegeta. Theres no way we could have made it out of that." Gokou said looking down at the ground where Satan City once stood. He frowned slightly upset. Knowing they could all be wished back helped in that department.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Only a few miles away Trunks and Goten starred with their mouth opened. The devastation had almost reached them only five feet away in fact.  
  
"Hey Goten... That was close huh?"  
  
"Yeah, whoa." Goten said slowly. He looked over to Trunks who looked at him, amazed.  
  
"Wanna go now?" Trunks said.  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
And with that they left to go join their family.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
As the battle progressed it because evident to who was on top. Unluckily for the Earth Special Forces the twisted one known as Fooler filled that spot. It seemed no matter how much they raised their power level; Fooler topped it and then some. Gohan had gone mystic losing his green eyes, and dull yellow hair color. At first when he transformed he had thought he was winning, Then Fooler toppled him by powering up again.  
  
Gokou had gone Super Saiyan level three. Because he was more battle smart then Gohan he proved to be more of a challenge. Grabbing the alien tyrant by the tail he swung him in circles then let go sending him to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked raised his hands above his head, and then slammed Fooler on top of his head sending him into the ground.  
  
Instead of hitting the ground he stopped gracefully rising back into the air. Gohan appeared behind him swiftly kicking Fooler on the back of his neck. The kick did nothing but make his head tilt to the side. The half- breed followed up with an energy beam to his back. Gohan hovered backwards until the smoke cleared. A gust of wind passes the boy, and something grabbed him collar roughly.  
  
"So you like to play with the big boys, kid?" Fooler sneered. "Then try this one." He raised a finger over his head, like magic a giant ball of energy appeared.  
  
Gohan looked up to see the ball of energy. He signed. "I have the worst of luck these days." Throwing his arms in front of his face Gohan prepared to... well to let whatever was going to happen. Off to the left another energy attack shot into the large ball and out the other end. It stopped gathering energy and blew up.  
  
Gohan fell back on his rear once again squinting his eyes. Once vision was back in focus he could he his father fighting with Fooler. Then Vegeta appeared in barely able to keep up with the two He was out classed but refused to admit it. Gohan however wasn't so he sat out and let them play for now.  
  
The hit that were being taken was incredible; sonic booms hit the sky like crazy popping up all over the place. Gohan crossed his arms dropping out of mystic. Gohan looked away and noticed another person coming into view. Gotenks was flying full speed at Fooler, already in Super Saiyan three mode. Cutting into Gokou and Vegeta fight, Gotenks kicked Fooler between his eyes sending him into the ground.  
  
He crossed his arms and smirked proudly. "Ha! Surprise foot cannon attack!" he called down to the alien. He turned his head back still smirking.  
  
"I saw you could use some help." He said. Vegeta grunted and threw an energy blast to where Fooler had hit the ground.  
  
"Then if your going to help, make sure you finish the job." He said. Gotenks looked down into the whole and grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, right. I was, uh, just waiting until he came back up!" The boy said confidentially. He crossed his arms over his chest. They floated in the sky for several minutes and there was no sign of Fooler anywhere. He had disappeared. None of them believe that he was dead yet, that was too easy. Of course the normal rant from Gotenks that he had won come up, but he stopped when Vegeta smacked him on the back of the head and told him to "Shut up."  
  
Gokou floated to the street landing gingerly. Keeping his guard up he walked around searching for an energy signal. A piece of rock fell beside him, making him jump. He shook his head and continued walking. There was no trace of him anywhere, unless he was there just masking his power. But why would he hide? Unless he could attack while keeping his energy down at the same time. That seemed to be impossible though. The longhaired Saiyan stopped dead in his tracks when a very faint spark alerted his body.  
  
He frowned. Fooler could move around while keeping his energy to the level of zero, he was playing with him now. Another spark flared up behind him then went away as quickly as it appeared. He looked into the sky and saw Vegeta and Gotenks scanning the area, they hadn't picked up anything yet. To his other side Gohan stood looking around also. Gokou floated up and stood on the end of a building puzzled. His senses were buzzing like mad, but nothing was there.  
  
Suddenly Fooler shot up out of the building behind him his right arm was out the left one supporting it. He smirked, as the Saiyan turned around to surprised to act fast enough.  
  
"Remember this?" Fooler said. Invisible energy left his hand incasing Gokou inside of it. It was very tight and he could barely move, let alone get out. Gritting his teeth he tried to rip it open or even blow it up, nothing worked. He was trapped.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan yelled rushing to his aid. Before he could make it an energy wave knocked him back into the road dragging on the ground creating a trench. Fooler rose into the air knocking the energy around with his tail.  
  
"Do you remember the rules to this game?" He teased. Gokou never answered him he was trying to hard to break out. But he did remember what the rules were, can't touch nothing but Frieza, or Fooler. If he hits the ground he goes kaboom.  
  
"Not---fair." He said.  
  
"Oh and Saiyan, since my powers bigger then before it will be a larger boom, I don't think you'll be able to out run he blast this time." Fooler knocked the ball upwards then back down, he was playing volleyball with himself. Gotenks rushed over to try and help; when he reached them he attacked Fooler. He dodged easy, while balancing the Gokou energy ball on his tail. Then grabbing the boy by his head, (Gotenks saying a few choice words in the process) His hand began to glow pink, and so did the boy.  
  
The fused half-breed yelled out as Fooler pulled them apart, ten minutes before their fusion time was up. Trunks started kicking at him and Goten did the same.  
  
"Oh I'll let--" Before Fooler finished his sentence Vegeta rushed at him slamming into his side. Trunks and Goten fell lose in the sky. As Vegeta did this Fooler lost balance on his tail dropping the Gokou energy ball. Gokou plummeted to the ground, eyes wide in horror. When Vegeta realized what he had done he cursed himself, and turned away, he couldn't watch.  
  
The ball touched the Earth surface. The contact caused it to blow up; this explosion was the biggest one yet. Goten and Trunks flew back Vegeta caught them before they could go anywhere and Gohan made another trench in the ground. Whatever was left of the city now, including any rock to the smallest pebble was gone. The plain was flat for miles. Vegeta and the boys starred down at the ground. Gotens eyes were wide but expressionless.  
  
'There's no way anyone could have survived that.' He though over and over again. The angry feeling like before boiled up inside him again. He clenched his teeth a golden aura surrounding his body. A weird feeling of hatred filled his heart and he looked up at Fooler, who was smiling happily. The boy let out a cry of rage breaking from Vegeta arm. He charged Fooler, going faster then he ever had before. This was happening like a dream, Goten felt. Like he wasn't really there and someone had taken over his body. Savagely pounding into Fooler, Goten beat the living day light out of him.  
  
Yelling in rage one more time Goten sent his fist into the fused tyrants stomach with the force of five Super Saiyan threes. Foolers mouth opened but to words came out, a little bit of blood ran down the side of his mouth. His eyes bulged out and his breath was taken away. Grabbing his stomach he leaned over trying to regain composure. The throbbing feeling didn't help much. He glanced up at Goten swearing the death of that kid when he felt better. Goten looked back at him emotionless, and hard very out of character for him. Then before he knew it Goten dropped out of what ever had possessed him and fell to the ground, his hair back to being black. The kid landed softly on his feet, then to his rear. He blinked twice confused, and stood up.  
  
"Stupid little---Saiyan whelp. You're going---to DIE!"" Fooler yelled. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" His black aura surrounded his body furiously growing bigger every second. The entire planet started shaking with fury, Goten fell over again not being able to hold his balance. Back up in the sky, Vegeta was still holding onto Trunks. He shielded him from the trash that flew their way. The pretty nighttime sky had left, ugly gray cloud replaced it. His power was rising higher then it had gone before, it was surprising if the Supreme Kai hadn't have felt it.  
  
Fooler's eyes were glowing red his body was covered in shadows making him look like something that just appeared of a horror movie. Placing both hands in front of him, one on top of the other, he concentrated energy into it. His aim was Goten, the small boy who had truly caused him pain. The boy that caused him not to be able to get his wish, the boy that was going to die this day!  
  
In the front of his hands as the energy began to circle, it faded from a black to navy blue, then to red, all swirling into one. The force hitting the ground was too much for Goten to be able to move from. It felt like it was holding him there, trapping him. Goten flinched at a tire from tire from a car whacked him upside the head. That had to come from far away. He looked up watching as Fooler gathered energy into his palms. The Saiyan prince tried to get over to the alien but couldn't make it far enough to be able to get a hit in.  
  
So he fired an energy attack, which just backfired hitting him in the chest, hard. He screamed in pain flying into the ground sliding away. Trunks ran to his side making sure he was all right. They looked up with Fooler screamed, "Black freeze flash!" A beam larger then they could have imagined, thought not enough to blow up the Earth, shot out of his palms. Trunks eyes widened and he tried to run over to Goten, but Vegeta held him back.  
  
"NO!! GOTEN!!" he screamed desperately trying to get over there.  
  
Helplessly Goten put his arms over his face and closed his eyes tightly. The heat was getting closer to his face it would be all over soon. Unknown to him he was yelling in fear, his eyes closed tighter then before. The ground around him was lifting up the beam was closer. Goten felt the heat from it tear into his body although it hadn't hit yet. Then right before the anything happened someone appeared in front of him. Goten opened his eyes seeing himself behind a shadow.  
  
"Go-Gohan." Goten mouthed. The rest happened to fast for him to remember. The attacked hit Gohan first, burning into his skin, melting outfit away. He yelled out in pain and was thrown into his little brother. Gohan took most of the blast for Goten protecting him at the expense of his own life. A large portion of the Earth was taken out revealing depths no one had even explored yet. The brothers were thrown into a pit of darkness Gohan landing on top of Goten who know how far away. The plain had been expanded; the Earth had nothing left on top of it.  
  
Everyone who was standing on it died, except for Vegeta who grabbed Trunks and took the air before any after shocks. Smoking rock smothered the surface refusing to clear up. The air was thick to breath and hard to see threw. Trunks coughed trying to get eth dust out of his lungs, they landed some miles back. Vegeta dropped Trunks and starred at his environment. He was at a loss for words. This many casualties hadn't happened since Buu. The lavender haired boy beat the ground with his fist, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Goten 's gone." He said. Vegeta turned around and looked at him. He felt the same as Trunks did right now, but he'd never cry about it. Normally he would have told Trunk to stop being a baby, but not now. The boy needed to vent. Vegeta clenched his fist drawing blood into his hand. It was just him and Trunks who had to stop Fooler now. He gritted his teeth narrowing his eyes, but not in an angry manner.  
  
"Kakkarott." He said slowly.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
On the other side following the long dragging line of ground Goten and Gohan lay motionless. Gohans body was nearly unrecognizable. His out fit was singed, and torn in every spot imaginable, his hair was fried. No longer a raven black color, more like a dull ash gray. Under him Goten lay unharmed. He suffered from minor cuts and burses nothing serious. The little one stirred opening his eyes slowly, he went to push himself up then noticed Gohan.  
  
Scurrying from underneath his brother, Goten rolled out sitting on his knees. Goten couldn't even tell if it was Gohan, he looked so bad. Placing a small hand on his arm Goten shook him slowly.  
  
"G-Gohan?" he said. "Hey, big brother?"  
  
There was no response. Goten squeezes his arm harder shaking it now. His eyes swelled up into glossy frames ready to spill out any minute.  
  
"Gohan! Please! Please wake up!" Goten was starting to panic. He didn't like this feeling; he didn't like seeing Gohan not moving like this. He tugged at his arm again not knowing what to do. Goten looked at his brother in the face silently pleading for him to wake up. A smiled appeared on his when Gohans eyes finally opened half way. His pupils were fading in and out; he blinked trying to look at Goten.  
  
"H-Hey-little b-bro." He said putting a smile on.  
  
"Gohan are you okay?" Goten asked worried. He grabbed his brother hand holding it tightly preparing to help his stand up.  
  
"No, I-I don't---think s-so Go-Goten." Gohan answered his eyes closed slowly, but he opened them again. He was fighting now, fighting to stay awake, for Goten.  
  
"What do you mean---Gohan?" Goten said his face dropping.  
  
"J-Just do---m-me a fav-favor, alright-l-little bro?" Darkness was taking him over now; he could feel his body giving away. Gohan smiled up at Goten once more closing his eyes.  
  
"Wish---me-b-back. See y-ya---Go-Goten---" and with that he was gone. His head fell lifeless to the side his eyes no longer struggling to stay open Gohans arm fell limb in Gotens hand. The little boy dropped it back up away from his brother. He couldn't help but stare at him. Goten didn't blink his eyes stayed wide open, face expressionless. He was falling into a daze now, this wasn't really happening. This was a bad dream, a nightmare.  
  
The feeling of being alone surrounded Goten. It ate at his thoughts, his feelings. Everyone he loved was gone now, Gohan, Trunks, his father, Vegeta, his mother and Bulma. He didn't feel their signals anymore. He was alone, by himself. A flash back of him playing with Gohan in the front yard entered his head. They were playing tag, and he was it. Goten could see his smiling brother clearly now. Always happy, constantly cheerful. But that was gone; there would be no more cheerfulness. Gohan would never be wished back, no one would. Goten wasn't a match for Fooler. He'd die soon also; Gohan just prolonged the inevitable he died for no reason it seemed now. Goten felt like he had entered a white void where everything was wrong. He was so out of it he never realized he had begun to power up on the outside. He never felt the rage inside of him start to tear out of his skin. The Earth began to rattle once more. In the pit of his mind, where he currently was, Goten wondered what was making such power.  
  
He never knew it was himself. He never even heard himself scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Whats this? After losing everything has something finally snapped inside of Goten? Well I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out huh?  
  
Bai. 


	20. Transformation Complete! Time to pay Foo...

Chapter 20! WOW! This is longer then my other fic huh? LOL! Well anyways I give thanks to all who review and read this. This is the second to last chapter I believe. Thus ends the authors note thingy!  
  
Enjoy~  
~*~  
Much like Gohans transformation into Super Saiyan two, Goten did nothing but scream. He continued to scream to the point where most people's voice would have died out. Rage filled his heart he was under extreme stress. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Goten had never had any real outburst like this, but he was good at keeping them in. He was never like Gohan who got his strength surprisingly from Chichi.  
  
Instead Goten was more like Gokou everyone knew that. He was reserved and never unleash unless pushed too far. Like in this situation, the loss of someone he cares about. Or for that matter two people he cared about. It had only been a year after Buu and Goten was just getting to know his father, and then this happens? What luck, what stupid luck. Maybe that's where all the chibi's power came from, maybe thats what caused him ascend farther in one transformation then either his brother or father did. His once tame but wild locks of yellow slowly fell down to his shoulders resting, looking much like the SSJ three level, But short. Every other piece of hair in his head changed to black, while the others stayed a dull blonde.  
  
Aqua aura sprouted from the ground around him, massive earthquakes tore into the Earths surface. Red electricity sparked around his body. Muscles bulged his speed, strength, and skill reached unimaginatable levels. His cuts and bruises healed themselves as if he were never harmed in the first place. Power beyond power launched from the Chibis body. He was in a rage that couldn't, no wouldn't be controlled. Goten refused to stop what he was doing, even if it meant the destruction of the Planet itself. He had become a blinded fury.  
  
Vibrating violently the surface of the Earth began to crack apart. Vegeta grabbed Trunks again and too the air where he thought it would be safer. Covering his face from the strong wind it proved to be worse. He wondered what in was causing this, this massive energy. Vegeta no longer sensed Gohan anymore, and Fooler was floating in the air over to his side, so did that mean?  
  
Goten?  
  
Sparks rose into the air, lighting struck dangerously threw out the atmosphere. It was when Vegeta saw he was speculation was right, caused him to fall into shock, letting go of Trunks. Trunks flew away in the wind not being able to stop himself.  
  
"DAAAAD!" he yelled in panic. Vegeta slapped himself in the head when he saw Trunks fly away. Luckily for the chibi he didn't get far, for he was caught before he was out of eyesight. Trunks looked up and truly couldn't have been any happier to see the person who had just caught him.  
  
"Oh hi Gokou." he said smiling. Sure enough the Earth raised Saiyan floated in the sky holding young Trunks. His GI was torn a little bit, fringed mostly, other then that he was perfectly healthy.  
  
"Hello Trunks." he said and smiled back.  
  
"Kakkarott?" Vegeta said blinking confused. "How did you--" The prince wasn't able to finish his sentence for another burst of energy went by. Goten stood in the large crater a dust cloud circling him, rocks and boulders from miles away joined the gathering. His hair began to flare to the sky; his aura flashed a flaming red. Goten continued to yell, his power continued to grow.  
  
Fooler watched the youth in utter horror. He had created this mess and now he had to deal with it. Maybe the boy's new power would be a challenge for him. He smiled and crossed him arms across his chest. Pebbles hit him in the face, but with his strength he hardly felt a thing. So far his energy hadn't raised THAT much, but oh well.  
  
"If he doesn't stop this---the planets gonna go." Gokou said shielding his face from the wind.  
  
"We can't approach that Kakkarott." Vegeta said. He grunted slapping a piece of ground away from him before impact. This wasn't real where did the boy get his energy? There's no way he could be another Gohan. He's never showed signed of that 'hidden power' before. This was something new for Goten, he was entering the unexplored. His screaming had stopped there was a since of clam? Red and yellow energy flashed around his body circling like mad buzzing hornets.  
  
Like the clam before the storm there was one final scream. The sky opened up clouds breaking apart as a beam of yellow energy about a mile long slammed on top of the young Saiyan. The last flash nearly blinded everyone.  
  
Then it ended. It was over. Transformation complete.  
  
Uncovering his face Fooler starred down into the dust, which was starting to clear. It was calm now. Nothing moved, nothing starred; nothing or anything even took a breath. As the final parts of the smoke cleared a brand new person was reviled. He stood no taller then four foot two keeping his original size. His long raven/blonde spiky tresses reaching the middle of his back evenly. The sparks of lighting and flickering of his energy were high. His self faded in and out of shadow quickly his dull expression casts in its eerie glow.  
  
Eyes of a bright emerald green starred at the ground where Gohans body had once been. Now it was gone. It didn't matter anyhow. Goten wasn't even thinking about him. If you could call this new person Goten. As weird as it may sound the boy had gone into a new stage. The only thing he was thinking about wanted the blood on his enemy's body in his hands. He wanted to kill him, hurt him, crush him.  
  
The flaming aura raced around Gotens small frame. The boy everyone had come to know and love was gone now. He was asleep deep inside his own mind waiting to be awoken. Inner Goten had risen and taken over the Saiyan body. His inner demon, his secret rage, which made him, ascend. Pure of heart as he was, anger still laid dorment in him as with every other Saiyan in existence. Only the witness to someone so horrible could awaken it.  
  
Gokou showed the same rage with Frieza killed Krillin. Now it was passed down to his youngest. Being only eight didn't help the situation much either. In fact it made it worse. He wasn't old enough to be able to keep control. Inner Goten took over easy because of this.  
  
Inner Goten looked up from the ground scanning his area. The one he wanted to destroy, smash, kill, was right above him, smiling, proud of his work probably. A very low growl escaped his throat his energy lashed out more violently.  
  
To the back of him he felt three very familiar signals. His green orbs looked back emotionlessly. The third energy he knew shouldn't have been there, but it was. Deep inside him a sign of relief was felt.  
  
VERY deep inside.  
  
His attention turned back to the target and he lifted into the air. His gaze was dull, mysterious, and uncharacteristic like.  
  
The demented alien turned to him, surveying his body over from head to foot. His tail swayed behind him casually.  
  
"What a transformation, I suppose this is what all monkeys look like naturally?" He gave a small chuckle. Inner Goten starred at him. Fooler noticed this dropping his hands to his sides. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"What brat? Can't even defend yourself from a joke? Your even sadder then--- " Foolers sentence was cut short as he lost his breath. A dribble of blood fell down his chin his eyes bulged. A funny ringing was in his ears now as his vision because like a tunnel.  
  
"W-Wh--" Grabbing his stomach in pain Fooler couldn't even find the words to speak. Inner Goten floated back slowly his fist still extended. He still showed no signs of emotion of any expression. He simply starred while the alien tried to take a breath. Twitching in a weird manner the tyrant began to plummet to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Behind Goten the good guys were located. The word shock wasn't even close to how any of them felt right this moment.  
  
"O-One punch. We couldn't even dent him and Goten did it in a punch." Vegeta said starring. Not realizing it he was still holding onto Trunks arm. Gokou watched in the same amazement. He didn't know where to be happy or what. But he did know he was swelling up with proud ness right about now. A small smile crossed his face.  
  
"That's my boy..." He said.  
~*~  
Goten landed just as Fooler did. He watched as this would be threat struggled to stand up now. Sort of reminded him of a wounded deer trying to get away from its hunter. But as in all life lessons the deer wouldn't never make it, the circle of life would take place he would die. Becoming food for the hunter's offspring.  
  
Using his tail to balance mostly on Fooler regained composure. Purple blood oozed from his mouth and nose running a steady stream down his face. His insides might have been part metal be he knew there was internal damage.  
  
"Y-Your going to p-pay dearly for that child." Fooler started and was going to finish if inner Goten hadn't struck him again. The loud sound of metal hitting the ground bounced threw out the area as Foolers head rolled away from its body. Lose wires danced about crazy looking for their other part. Sparks emitted themselves falling to the ground jumping away with no other purpose.  
  
He might have been beheaded but the face was still making movements and it was a very nice one. Pure anger burned in his beady red eyes. Wires began to sprout from the neck on the head extending until it reached the body pulling both parts together.  
  
Once remolded and back to normal Foolers hatred was showing even more. His black aura surrounded his body and he lunged at Inner Goten. The boy barely moved to avoid hits.  
  
They took to the sky moving faster then anything imaginable.   
  
Inner Goten moved to the right dodging another powerful attack. He watched as Foolers energy began to drop he was growing tired and it was showing. The alien stopped the fight panting heavily.  
  
"H-Heh, heh, heh. Well then if I'm not a c-challenge then lets try ten of me... What do you think." Fooler grinned evilly.  
  
Inner Goten shrugged then for the first time spoke, "That's fine, the more to kill, the better." His face broke into a very unusual grin. It was wild and untamed not natural to the face of a child that was once a sweet heart, so needless to say he looked rather strange with such a sadistic grin. He looked almost----  
  
Evil?  
  
No that couldn't be expected from Son Goten could it? The boy that was his father's clone as a child suddenly turned evil? But it must be remembered that this was not the same Goten. This was inner Goten. His eyes followed as Fooler began to glow a dull forest green. His bushy bangs blew back in the harsh wind. The grin still on his boyish features as he watched Fooler sprout out a clone of himself. Then another popped out from that one. One after another came out of their back until the even number of twelve was reached.  
  
Identical in every way they began to laugh. Sounding like a hollowed fusion of twelve people now. Inner Goten's grin deepened his dark eyes narrowed, showing the slightest twinge of pain behind them.  
  
"So, Prepared to take on all of us?" The Foolers asked. The real McCoy stepped out in front his arms crossed across his chest. He still needed to rest the cloning process really took it out of him. If only he had the big Getty star to back him up again. He pointed his finger at Inner Goten.  
  
"Kill him." he said flatly.  
  
The Fooler clones then attacked. The child disappeared in an instant with a blur of lines. Obviously taking to the sky their scanners followed him, as did they. Circling their target the clones began to attack. Inner Goten was still un harmed, as he raised a wrist to block an on coming kick, and then matched the next hit with his knee.  
  
Ducking and blocking he made his way around the sky quickly. With every blow that was blocked a long shot of energy flew off to the horizon. Massive trenches were created as parts of the rocky plain rose into the air. Jaggy rocks reached into the once blue sky shielding the little light that was left.  
  
They crashed down as soon as they lifted though. The fight went straight threw the rocky inclines like they were never there in the first place. The real Fooler stood atop one of the inclines watches intensely. In his eyes his clones were doing just fine. They were probably going to wear the little boy out then beat him until he said stop.  
  
'All too easy really.' He though. Glancing back he notices the last survivors were floating in the air watching the battle. He was a bit taken back to see Gokou floating there also. Suddenly frowning he grunted annoyed.  
  
"Are they immortal or something? I swear these Saiyans are getting to be such pests!" Just as he was about to meet the others a flash erupted from the sky. Catching his attention Fooler looked up to see two, or several pieces, of two of his clones fall to the ground.  
  
"What in the hell?" he mumbled.  
  
Goten lifted his foot again sending the tip threw the chin of another clone. His fist slid perfectly into another's chest at the same time. Letting lose a simple energy power up they were both destroyed. The other eight watched while their brothers were blown away. Yelling in anger the one located behind Inner Goten rushed at him.  
  
The boy sidestepped his attack catching the clone's foot under his short arm. Adding pressure with his body and arm Inner Goten ripped the leg off. Small bits of blood and metal mix fell out in droplets. It yelled out before being cut off by the boys elbow threw his face blowing him up immediately.  
  
Five down seven to go.  
  
The others had suddenly become nervous around him now. Floating backwards their tiny eyes now smaller then before.  
  
"Cowards!" One shouted and lunged at Inner Goten. As if brushing him aside The Half breed sliced him with a simple chop of the hand. Then used his other to dissolve him.  
  
Inner Goten looked up to the others and smiled strangely. Getting the hint all took off in different directions running for their lives. Another dark smile and the boy faded. Only seconds later all clones crumpled at the hands of the new power. Falling in pieces from the sky reaching the ground and exploding. Nothing left.   
  
~*~  
  
"D-Did you see what Goten did dad? That was so cool." Trunks said excitedly. His friends new found power really stunned him, and made him happy in the same way. Sure Trunks was envious and wanted to be like that, but wow. Goten just looked too cool at the moment for him to even think about it.  
  
The Saiyan prince didn't really know how to feel. The Childs power was amazing yes, but he was angry because of it? After the Buu incident Vegeta had thought his jealous rages were over, and he wasn't affected if someone was stronger then him. Or was that just Kakkarott he meant when he said that? Ah well, it didn't matter. He closed his eyes fighting the anger away, and replaced the frown with his famous smirk.  
  
He'd have to give it to Goten this time. Since he hand known the boy all his life, in the depths of his soul he was proud. Of course not as proud as if it was Trunks, and hoped it would never be Trunks. He didn't want Trunks to go threw that pain like Goten had just done. It was too much for a child that age it could scar them for life. As if all the fighting didn't.  
  
Looking to his rival he noticed his was smiling. As if that truly surprised the Prince. That third class idiot just looked so peaceful right now Vegeta had to turn away. His focus went back tot he battle field where Goten was preparing to take on the big fish himself.  
  
Fooler.  
  
~*~  
Now the war had become a starring contest. Red burned into greed reaching into each other mind, collecting thoughts and hatred for one another. Fooler was surprised when he read nothing in Gotens mind. It was blank, a white void holding nothing. That was impossible but it was happening now. The only thing he saw was a little boy tucked away sleeping in the corner. He looked so innocent laying there his chest moving up and down slowly a smile on his face.  
  
That was the boy he was fighting now. Were there two of them or something? Confusion ran threw his body and he thought about this. This boy, Goten couldn't have been sleeping in the back of his own mind, was that even possible? And who was this new kid? Why were they so different, yet so the same? This new one had a look of a horrid imagination, and thoughts with him.  
  
'What's going on?' Fooler wondered. 'Could this be a new Saiyan transformation to become another person?' He watched the new child look at him stare at him square in the face. That strange grin still crossed his lips. Power level felt the same although it wasn't. If it would have been he would have been dead while fighting the clones. Fooler let his tail move side to side behind him waiting for the moment to strike.  
  
A moment later Inner Goten took a step towards the alien. He raised a palm firing a single point blank energy attack. Starting in normal response Fooler backhanded the blast away only to be in horror when he saw his hand.  
  
The metal had modeled up into his arm creating super strong putty. He could regenerate any longer from that limb. Growling in anger he lunged at Inner Goten pulling his fist back. The half-breed faded out as his fist slammed into the ground creating a whole. Fooler snorted then disappeared as well. His info red scanners told his where the boy was. He was moving fast, in front, then to the side, then behind him.  
  
Turning around just in time the tyrant caught a low blow to his rib cage. A cracking noise was heard and he knew they broke in half. Swinging his arm back he tried to hit Goten, but to no avail.  
  
Instead Goten appeared in front of him using his body as a punching bag. Fooler brought his tail around to swat Goten off of him but the child caught his tail and squeezed until it popped into two pieces. He screamed in pain then Goten shut him up by jabbing in him in the vocal cords. Inner Goten let Fooler fall to the ground when he was done with him. He watched making sure he evil one didn't try to stay steady in the sky and start flying again.  
  
From as high as he was all Inner Goten heard was a soft clank and he knew the alien had reached the Earth. He landed in front of Fooler watching him struggle with pure enjoyment. Coughing and sputtering barely able to hold his own weight on his knees and hands the fused one fell onto his stomach.  
  
He clenched his teeth at his own weakness hating himself for not being able to move. Being stubborn to his own body Fooler tried to get up once more. This time Inner Goten stabbing him in the back with his foot crumpling him to the ground once more caught him off guard. He screamed in pain as his main structure in his back snapped. This cut off all circuits to his brain cutting off the info red scanners that were his eyes. He spit up blood feeling it roll down his chin from his mouth, eyes, and nose.  
  
An unimaginable head pain took over causing the rest of his vision to go foggier then it already was. Fooler didn't know how many times the boy stepped on his back but he didn't know what pain was starting to feel like. The two memories from the princes of the Ice-jin race merged into one remembering all the pain they had caused others. This must have been what it felt like to be hurting so bad.  
  
'Forget them.' Fooler thought. "They deserved to get beating like that. But not me! I'm the greatest, this doesn't happen to me.' Fingers twitching he pulled dirt towards him as he moved his arm.  
  
Inner Goten didn't like the thought of him moving so he crushed the arm. Wincing the alien now lay there not moving. Goten kicked him over onto his back and looked at him.  
  
"Worthless." He muttered angrily, then kicked his side and grunted at him. He was going to start hitting him again, as that was what he thought was good punishment for making little Goten suffer but stopped when someone called from above. The person then landed in front of him looking a bit serious and worried mixed into one.  
  
"Goten thats enough. Just finish him off now, you've done enough to him."  
~*~  
Well! That ends that chapter! Did you really think I could get rid of Gokou? LOL. NO WAY! That would have been to hard to do. (  
  
Buh Bai now~ 


	21. Inner Goten Vs Little Goten! The fight f...

This is it, the final chapter to my story "A Simple Plan." I must give thanks to everyone who read it, and to all of you who reviewed it! I'm actually glad its over since I have grown rather tired of it. and I don't know why.  
  
But anyways I have a new story in the works and will probably be out VERY soon! Its going to be a lot different then this one, probably A LOT more complicated, but I'm sure all will enjoy and review. So that's all I'm gonna say about that! Now let get down to the last chapter of this story!  
As always---Enjoy!  
~*~  
  
"That's enough son, now just finish him off so it'll all be over Goten." Gokou reached out and placed a hand on his youngest sons shoulder. Inner Goten stayed with his back to him and didn't answer. Fooler used all the strength he could manage pushed himself into a sitting position his hands behind him for support. He bared his teeth in anger when he saw Gokou talking to Goten. Hearing only half the things he was saying was enough.  
  
"Did I say you could get up?" Inner Goten said.  
  
Fooler scooted back a bit still sneering at them both. "You can't beat me that easy. It'll be over when I say its over." He narrowed his eyes secretly focusing the little energy he hand left into his good hand.  
  
"How did you escape anyway primate?" he questioned towards Gokou. Ignoring the insult Gokou grinned at him.  
  
"Instant transmission of course. I had to time it perfectly though, and I should say it wasn't that easy. Heh."  
  
Foolers smile turned into a crooked one showing his fangs. His brows narrowed more and he concentrated more energy into his hand. Things might just go his way after all, if he kept his cool about it.  
  
"I should have known. Saiyans were always the lucky ones.especially you." He said calmly. His attention then went to the boy who was starring in space at the ground. He looked totally out of it. More energy filled the palm of his hand, and now that Gotens head wasn't in the way anymore he had the perfect shot. The perfect shot for revenge and everything else he had come to Earth for.  
  
"Yeah I have to agree with you there." Gokou answered just as calmly.  
  
"But you know, luck doesn't last forever." Fooler lifted up as fast as he could his hand pointed directly at the Earth raised Saiyan. Still flashing his smile Fooler fired the rest of his energy off with a loud "HA!" Worn out and not expecting this there was no time for Gokou to dodge, if it would have been for Inner Goten catching the blast he probably wouldn't have been standing anymore. The boy caught it still looking at the ground. The red energy lighting circling his hand like a never ceasing whirlpool. He gave Fooler one final glance before returning the smile and firing his own blast back at him.  
  
"No, NO! NOOO!!!" Fooler screamed shielding his face with his hand. He was engulfed before he knew what hit him. A bright light lit up the area, as Fooler was turn into small bits of flesh and metal thrown into a cold oblivion wiped away from the face of the Earth. It was over now, the enemy was dead.  
  
Laughter was heard running across the plain towards both father and son. Trunks was running at then arms out a big smile on his face. Vegeta was right behind him smirking. Trunks grabbed his best friend by the arms and jumped around.  
  
"Ha! You did it Goten! Yahoo! Its over!" Trunks cheered.  
  
"I have to hand it to you boy, you did well." Vegeta commented.  
  
Inner Goten didn't respond instead he made an unbelievable act, he backhanded Trunks away. The small lavender haired child rolled then came to a halt about five feet away. Trunks didn't move although his foot gave a twitch.  
  
"Goten!" Gokou yelled he backed away starring at his son in shock. "Goten whatsthe matter with-" He was cut short by an energy beam sailing offly close to his right ear. Inner Goten had turned around his arm out stretched.  
  
"Who said anything about it being over?" he said slyly. "But next time dad, I won't miss." He gave a little chuckle energy building into his palm again. IT was growing bigger and bigger until his whole hand was engulfed.  
  
"G-Goten." Gokou said slowly. He was stuck in horror at his own flesh and blood. What had gotten into his little boy? This wasn't the same Goten; this wasn't that sweet little kid. His features hardened watching Gotens face curve into a nasty grin. That wasn't his little boy out there grinning like that. Gokou would bet the Ox kings whole fortune that Goten didn't even know how to grin like that.  
  
His son his own enemy?  
  
"Kakkarott move!" Vegeta yelled firing a blast countering Gotens. Vegeta beam blew it up right in front of Gokous face causing him to fall backwards. He was so lost in thought he didn't even see that coming. The word surprise couldn't even be used to tell about the look on his face. He watched as Goten turned his attention to the prince.  
  
"You want to play too?" He asked teasingly. Before Vegeta knew what hit him Goten was on him like a fly on manure. Using the same move he did on Trunks Inner Goten simply backhanded the prince away watching him skid until coming to a complete stop. Bits of dust floating into the air from where his body hit the ground. Inner Goten turned his attention back to his father.  
  
"See what I can do? See the damage I can cause from just one hit?" his voice had gone hard, and he went back to starring into space before collapsing to the ground. Holding his head Inner Goten began to yell out.  
  
Now extremely confused Gokou couldn't just sit there. So he got at rushing over his son. Reaching out to touch him his hand got smacked away.  
  
"Go away." The boy cried. "Dad please! GO!" His voice had gone back to the normal Gotens, but he was fighting with something Gokou could tell.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled returning to his other voice. Rolling over onto his back Gotens body began to yell again. His eyes were closed tight while he screamed. Inside his two identical boys were fighting each other. Except of one them had a tail. The one with the tail boiled with anger inside, while the other stood away from him, almost timid. They were together in the white void Fooler had seen when looking into Gotens mind.  
  
"You shouldn't be in control! You're worthless! You come from the pathetic human side of the family!" His tail bushed out lashing angrily behind him. "Its my turn for a chance Little Goten! You're not taking over anymore!" He ran at Little Goten fists swinging madly. Inner Goten knocked him upside the head sending him into the wall of his own mind.  
  
Little Goten hit it with a soft thud sliding to the ground. He didn't want to fight this other half, his Saiyan side of him. But he knew he had to be in control and this Inner Goten was crazy. He got up holding onto the blank wall watching his other self.  
  
"Look at you. Your not even fighting back Little Goten." Inner Goten said. "What a worthless piece of--"  
  
"I am not." Little Goten said quietly. "And you're the one who's got to go. You hurt Trunks and Vegeta. And you almost hurt my dad. You're the one that has to leave! YOU'RE THE BAD GUY!" Little Goten lunged at Inner Goten punching him across the face. Then his brought his foot around he kicked him on the side violently.  
  
Inner Goten hit the ground, did a front handspring and landed a ways back. He cupped his hand to his side forming an energy ball.  
  
"Kaaa--"  
  
The energy ball started to grow in size.  
  
"Meee--"  
  
The light protruded from his hands.  
  
"Kaaaa-Meeee---"  
  
The light began to grow, as did the energy in his palms. Inner Goten gave a smug smile and fired.  
  
"HAAAA!" The bright blue beam left his hands headed towards Little Goten. No time to dodge Little Goten got hit in the chest, he was thrown back hitting the white wall once more the beam burning into him then fading away. The poor boy fell from the wall landing hard on his stomach. Inner Goten landed above his head the smile of victory on his lips.  
  
"Now you see? I won Little Goten, and you lost. So now you'll be the one to stay in the place all alone, if you even wake up." He turned and walked away nearly vanishing before Little Goten got the last laugh. With everything he had left the real Goten used it to give a finally blast. Inner Goten turned around only to see his fate coming straight at him. He closed his eyes as the beam wiped him away from Gotens mind once and for all.  
  
Little Goten collapsed onto the floor. That was everything he had left and then some. He smiled happily as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
It was finally over.  
~*~  
"You have summoned me, now what is your wish?" Shenlong's voice boomed over the area. A day had past since the incident and now it was time to bring Gohan and all the humans back to life, not to mention the Planets beautiful outer crust, and animals. After finding Bulma and Chichi lodged between two rocks in their plane, Gokou took the dragon radar and went searching for the dragonballs.  
  
He left a sleeping Goten and knocked out Trunks with them. Vegeta had gotten up after Goten had passed out on the battlefield. Gokou made him swear not to tell Goten about anything that happen, unless he remembered for himself. He had no clue what Goten had become, but if he didn't have any memories of it then it was all for the better. Bulma and Chichi tried to fid out what had happened, but they got no answers.  
  
Chichi started crying when she saw that Gohan wasn't with them and didn't need an explanation as to why he wasn't there. So now it was time to bring peace to the planet once more, and wish back everything that made it so wonderful.  
  
"I'd like to have you bring the Earth back to normal again with all its people!" Gokou yelled happily. "That's my first wish!"  
  
There was a pause then the dragons eyes began to glow a bright red. The hair on his head waved in the wind as a wave of grass blew threw the area covering the rocky ground. Soon trees had sprouted from nowhere, and the city that had been destroyed was up and running again.  
  
People enjoying their every day lives. Gokou now found himself on the rooftop of a building, and Shenlong in the middle of the street. Cars stopped and people started in aw at the dragon. They were too speechless to run away scared.  
  
"Okay Shenlong! For my second wish I want you to bring my son Gohan back to life!"  
  
The dragons red eyes flickered once more and like magic Gohan appeared beside his father, alive and well.  
  
"Your wishes have been granted, I bid you a farewell." And with that Shenlong busted into the seven magical balls and shot off until needed again.  
  
"Uh, dad? What happened?" Gohan asked scratching his head.  
  
"I'll tell you later. But how about we go home now and get something to eat? I'm starving!" Gokou gave a laugh and rapped his arm around Gohan and disappeared.  
~*~  
Not to far away in the 'other' after life known as the H.F.I.L or just Hell, two Ice-Jins sat on a large boulder watching the fountain in the bloody lake. They watched at some poor demon fell into it being sucked under by its stickiness, and watched as he cried out for help.  
  
They gave no response.  
  
"You know it was your fault." The short white one sneered. "I give all blame to you Cooler. If it wasn't for you stupid plan I wouldn't have had to die---AGAIN, I might add."  
  
"Frieza, shut up." Cooler snapped and got up from the rock walking away. He really had nothing else to say and didn't want to be bothered by his bratty brothers complaints. He got enough of that when they were younger. Another smaller Demon ran by him, and irritated Cooler blasted him into a million pieces. Where the Demon had been a white puffy ball was floating. Then he scurried away just in cause that person wanted to cause him to lose another body also.  
  
Cooler gave a small growl as he took a seat on another boulder.  
  
"It was suppose to be such A Simple Plan."  
~*~  
The end. 


End file.
